I Only Love You
by 12154kaisoo
Summary: (DISCONTINUED)tentang cerita kehidupan anak remaja - KAISOO. Luhan yang menyukai Jongin sang sunbae, serta Kyungsoo sahabat dari Luhan yang memiliki kepribadian bebeda dari pada kebanyakan yeoja lainnya. hal yang berbeda itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo terlihat spesial di mata seorang Kim Jongin. GS/OOC/TYPOS/GAK SESUAI EYD/di baca yah!
1. Chapter 1

I Only Love You

Genre: drama life

rated: T

Main cast : Kim Jongin (namja) Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja), luhan and other.

*GENDERSWITCH*

Lenght: chapterd

HANYA FF SELINGAN YANG TERINSPIRASI DARI SEORANG TEMAN

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPOS

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Kyungsoo, yeoja tomboy siswi dari xoxo highschool kini ia tengah terburu-buru berlari menuju halte bus karena ia yang bangun terlambat di hari pertama sekolahnya ini, ia bahkan tidak sarapan ataupun dandan layaknya yeoja feminin lainya, berbeda dengan yeoja satu ini perawakan mungil dengan mata bulat besar bening, hidung yang mancung, pipi chabi serta bibir berbentuk hatinya ini sebenarnya akan terlihat sangat cantik apabila ia mau sedikit saja untuk berdandan. Tapi sepertinya yeoja satu ini sangat anti dengan hal seperti itu, rambut yang di kuncir kuda dengan asal oleh kyungsoo kini bergoyang searah gerakan setengah berlarinya.

Karena didalam bis semua kursi terisi penuh akhirnya kyungsoo hanya bisa berdiri dengan tangan yang satunya berpegangan pada pegangan penumpang bis yang berdiri (gk tahu namanya), karena kyungsoo berlari tadi terlihat jelas keringat yang berada di dahinya.

Di tempat yang sama serta waktu yang sama terlihat namja tan tengah memperhatika yeojan yang tengah berdiri didalam bus. Posisi namja tan itu kini hanya sekitar satu setengah meter dari posisi yeoja itu-kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kini sudah berada di dalam kelas tepatnya di meja baris ketiga, ia kini tengah duduk bersama teman sebangkunya sekaligus sahabatnya semenjak dari junior high school yaitu luhan. Luhan yeoja cantik, anggun, feminin, serta sifatnya yang ramah berbanding terbalik dengan sifat kyungsoo ,walaupun kyungsoo ramah ia pasti akan sangat jutek terhadap orang yang dia tidak suka.

Karena di kelas tingkat kedua itu kini tengah tidak ada gurunya, entah ada urusan apa guru tersebut sehingga membuat kelas tingkat dua itu suasana seperti tidak kondusif bahakan kyungsoo yang menggerutu sedari tadi luhan tidak menghiraukanya.

"luhan-ah apa kau tidak mendengarkan ku" tanya kyungsoo

"aku mendengarkan mu, berkali-kali kau merajuk aku tidak akan mau pergi keatap" jawab luhan

"ya sudah, aku akan keluar sendiri" kesal kyungsoo sambil berjalan ke luar kelas

"yak, kyungsoo-ah kau jangan pergi" teriak luhan

Di atap xoxo high school kini terlihat yeoja mungil tengah duduk di kursi sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone yang ia putar di ponselnya sambil menutup mata besarnya. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai kondisi yang tenang tanpa ada kebisingan yang mengganggunya.

"kyungsoo-ah"

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari kyungsoo

"kyungsoo" luhan memanggil nama kyungsoo sekali lagi dengan mengguncang tangan kyungsoo

Ya yeoja yang tadi menggangu kyungsoo ialah luhan, luhan yang tahu bahwa kyungsoo sedang kesal pada luhan akhirnya luhan menyusul ke atap gedung sekolah dimana matahari jam sembilan langsung menyorot ke kedua yeoja cantik ini, alasan luhan tidak ingin ke atap adalah salah satunya ya adalah matahari itu, ia tidak ingin kulitnya terpapar langsung oleh sinar matahari.

"ada apa kau kesini, bukannya kau tidak mau?" tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah kesal

"kau tanya auntuk apa aku kesini?, jawabanya tentu saja menemani yeoja jutek di depanku sekarang" jawab luhan

"yak, kau ini mengganggu ku saja"

"kyungsoo—ah aku ingin curhat denganmu " ucap luhan semangat

"apa yang akan kau beritahu, aku tidak ingin mendengar tentang namja itu lagi, aku bosan"

"kau ini, aku kan sahabatmu, kesiapa lagi kaulau bukan ke sahabatku jika aku ingin curhat"

"cari orang lain saja, aku heran padamu kenapa kau sangat menyukaianya sekali"

"kau tidak akan mengetahuinya karena kau namja"

"yak, aku yeoja. Mungkin penampilanku saja yang sedikit seperti namja" dengus kyungsoo

''ya sudah nanti dulu saja kita berdebatnya"

"kau tahu sebentara lagi akan ada pertandingan basket di sekolah kita, pastinya dia akan ikut bermain"

"ya aku tahu itu, dan jangan bilang kau akan menonton di tribun paling depan lagi dan jangan sampai kau meneriaki nama dia seperti yeoja-yeoja centil itu"

"pastinya mereka akan berteriak KAI...KAI... SEMANGAT KAI..., apa-apaan mereka seperti tidak ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu apa? " ucap kyungsoo sambil mempraktekan bagaimana fans-fans nya kai

"kau jangan seperti itu kyungsoo—ah, mereka hanya memberi semangat pada kai

"ya aku selalu kalah denganya, kau selalu mebela dia daripada sahabatmu sendiri ini"

"ah sudahlah terserah dengan pikiranmu kyungsoo. Karena minggu-minggu ini ia akan sering berlatih aku akan mencoba mendekatinya" ucap luhan dengan senyum cantiknya

"..." kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menatap malas luhan

"panas sekali kyungsoo, ayo kita masuk saja" pinta luhan

"kau duluan saja" jawab kyungsoo

"oke, pay pay" luhan meninggalkan kyungsoo di atap sekolah

Kemudian kyungsoo berjalan menuju tepi atap, ia kini tengah menatap langit serta merenungkan sesuatu, angin yang berhembus membuat rambut yang di kuncir kudanya mengayun lembut.

Kai namja tan yang tengah keluar dari perpustakaan tak sengaja melihat yeoja bermata bulat tengah menatap langit

Untuk kedua kalinya namja tan itu meperhatikan secara diam-diam yeoja cantik itu.

Kai namja populer di xoxo high school ia kini tengah berjalan sembari membawa dua buah buku di tangan kekarnya. Dengan wajah tak lepas dari ekspresi yang dingin serta mata yang menatap tajam membuat para gadis di sekolah tsb pasti akan histeris melihat akan ketampanannya.

Luhan ebrjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa gesa akhirnya dia terjatuh karena ia bertabrakan dengan namja tan yang disukainya. Karena letak kelas jongin berada di lantai empat serta luhan yang berada di lantai 3.

burghh

"AWW.." Pekik luhan kesakitan,

"mianhae, aku yang salah karena-... k..kai..s..sunbaenim" ucap luhan kaget karena yang ditabraknya ialah namja yang ia sukai

"mian sunbae seharusnya aku tidak berlari di tangga begini"

"gweanchana! Aku baik – baik saja, sepertinya kakimu terkilir "

"ah, benarkah?" seketika sakit luhan seakan hilang karena ia kini tengah berhadapan dengan jongin

Ya jongin dengan posisi jongkok memperhatikan kondisi luhan yang sehabis terjatuh tadi

Wajah mereka berhadapan lurus sehingga membuat jantung luhan berdebar lebih cepat

"ayo,aku bantu berdiri" ucap jongin sembari membantu luhan untuk berdiri

"arghhh... kakiku sakit sunbae" ucap luhan dengan wajah meringis menahan sakit

Kemudian tanpa banibu jongin menggendong bridle style luhan, menuju ruang kesehatan

Seketika yeoja-yeoja di xoxo highschool menatap tak percaya pada mereka—kai dan luhan. Bahakan para yeoja-yeoja yang dikatakan centil oleh kyungsoo itu ada yang berteriak-teruiak karena terkejut akan kai dan luhan.

Luhan yang menyadari suasana hanya bisa menahan senyum dalam hati,serta dengan jantungnya yang berdebar lebih cepat dan hatinya yang berbunga-bunga bahkan, luhan tidak menyangka ia akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari kai –berterimakasihlah pada kyungsoo,luhan. karena dia pula kau bertemu dengan kai. Sementara itu kai dengan ekspresi datar nya tak menghiraukan suasana disekitarnya.

"terimakasih sunbaenim" ucap luhan ketika kai mendudukannya di ranjang ruang kesehatan

"sama-sama, aku akan mengobati kakimu" ucap kai kemudian mengambil kotak p3k

"sudah,lain kali kau harus berhati-hati" ucap kai dengan posisi masih berjongkok sembari memastikan perban yang membalut kaki luhan tidak akan lepas.

"iya,sekali lagi terimakasih" ucap luhan sembari tersenyum

"aku akan kembali ke kelas, kau tidak usah masuk ke kelas mu akau akan memberitahukan mu kalau kau sakit" ucap jongin

"tidak,tidak, aku akan tetap masuk" balas luhan

"kau keras kepala , kaki mu akan semakin parah jika kau banyak bergerak, lagi pula kau harus melewati tangga" ucap jongin panjang dengan satu tarikan nafas

"baiklah, sunbaenim, terimakasih"

"nama, namamu siapa?" tanya jongin

"l...luhan xi luhan"jawab luhan gugup

"oke, aku keluar dulu,kau tidak apa sendiri di ruangan ini?" Ucap kai kemudian bertanya.

"tidak apa. mungkin setelah sunbae memberitahu seosangnim, seseorang akan keluar dengan cepat menuju kemari"

"eh? Siapa" tanya jongin penasaran

"ya sudah cepat ke kelas, bukankah kelas sunbae sebentarlagi akan mulai?" tanya luhan

"baiklah,aku pergi" jawab kai datar

Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di kursinya ia menyerinyit heran, pasalnya luhan tidak kunjung masuk setelah kelas dimulai lima menit yang lalu, kini choi sosaengnim tengah menerangkan materi matematika, yang di anggap kyungsoo angin lalu karena ia kini tengah menghawatirkan sahabatnya

"baek,,, baekhuyun—ah apa kau melihat luhan?"tanya kyungsoo pada baekhyun temannya yang duduk di depan kyungsoo

"tidak, aku tidak melihatnya" jawab baekhyun

Sampai akhirnya pintu kelas XI B Tersebut berbunyi, jngin tengah mengetuk pintunya, sonnatak seluruh isi kelas menatap pintu yang diketuk tersebut ,Dan choi sangnim menyuruh untuk masuk seorang dibalik pintu tersebut.

Seketika semua penghuni kelas terkecuali kyungsoo dan choi sangnim menatap jongin dengan mata melotot kaget,karena kedatangan namja tampan sekaligus populer serta salah satu namja berprestasi di highschool ini. Bahakan fangirl kai didalam kelas terus saling berbisik dan memekik kaget sementara kyungsoo ia hanya sibuk dengan kecemasanya.

Seonsangnim menanyakan untuk apa kedatangan kai

"ada apa kai?" tanya choi sangnim

"begini, xi luhan salah satu siswi kelas ini ia sedang di ruang kesehatan karena ia tadi terpleset dan kakinya cedera" jawab jongin

Seketika kyungsoo makin melebarkan matanya yang sudah besar, kemudian kyungsoo berdiri dan berlari menuju ruang kesehatan tanpa meminta izin terlebih dulu

"kyungsoo,eodiga?" tanya choi sangnim sambil sedikit berteriak

"dasar anak itu,oh jadi begitu kai, baiklah kau boleh kembali kekelasmu "

Beberapa menit kemudian kim jongin atau kai, ia sudah berada dikelasnya saat ini terlihat joo seosangnim sedang menerangkan pelajaran sejarah korea dimana semua siswa maupun siswi sama sekali tidak ada yang antusias dengan pelajaran yang membuat mengantuk ini, bahkan jongin yang selalu memerhatikan joo seosangnim saat ini ia tidak sepenuhnya konsentrasi pikirannya terus berkecamuk pada yeoja bermata bulat itu.

Sementara itu luhan sudah kembali dari ruang kesehatan bersama kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang terlalu menghawatirkan luhan ia sedari tadi mengomel tidak jelas di sepanjang koridor yang sepi karena para siswakini tengah belajar.

"aku sudah tidak apa-apa kyungsoo—ah lagi pula ini tidak parah!" ucap luhan

''sepulang sekolah kita harus ke rumah sakit" kyungsoo berucap dengan mata melotot pada luhan

"sudah tidak perlu, sekali lagi aku sudah membaik" bantah luhan

" sudah membaik apanya, untuk jalan saja kau harus dibopong oleh ku, kau tidak tahu badanmu bert tahu" kyungsoo mengomel kembali

"yak, kau ini niat tidak menolongku?" pekik luhan bertanya

"iya-iya, kau ini berisik sekali"

"eh? Apa aku tak salah dengar kyungsoo? Justru kau yang sedari tadi membuat telingaku panas"

Siswa-siswi xoxo high school kini tengah berhamburan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah, karena jam belajar telah usai, terlihat dari wajah-wajah mereka yang sangat tidak sabar untuk segera pulang ke rumah atau bermain ke suatu tempat asal bukan sekolah, begitu pula dengan dua yeoja cantik yang sangat jauh berbeda penampilannya, kyungsoo dengan rambut dikuncirnya serta rok yang tidak terlalu tinggi di atas lutut seperti yeoja xoxo high school lainnya, sepatu putih serta kaki panjang selutut sedangkan yeoja satunya sangat terlihat cantik dibandingkan kyungsoo rambut pirang yang dgerai sedikit bergelombang, rok yang terlihat lebih pendek dari kyungsoo, serta tidak ada kaus kaki panjang yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya ya dia adlah luhan. Yeoja yang sangat di dambakan oleh namja yang lumayan banyak di high school ini. Namun tidak untuk jongin, entah kurang apa luhan di mata jongin yang sama sekali tidak menarik atensi dari jongin.

"ah, sepertinya aku sudah di jemput kyungsoo, kau ikut saja denganku aku ingin mengobrol dengan mu dirumahku ,lagi pula ini weekend. Ayolah..." pinta luhan dengan puppy eyes nya

"mian, luhan-ah sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut, lain kali saja ya aku janji? Oke?" ucap kyungsoo meminta maaf pada luhan karena tidak bisa ikut

"baiklah, akan ku tagih janji mu nanti"

''dadah,aku pergi dulu" pamit luhan pada kyungsoo

Seperti biasa kyungsoo akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk shabatnya luhan, mereka kini sedang berada dikantin sekolah saat jam istirahat kedua,walaupun luhan selalu berbicara semua tentang jongin, kyungsoo pasti akan mendengarkannya walapun tidak ada respon selain dengan memberikan tanggapan seperti "oh" "lalu" dan terkadang jika kyungsoo sudah merasa bosan kyungsoo hanya merespon dengan malas serta jawaban "hnn" tapi sepertinya luhan tidak menyadari akan sikap kyungsoo, mungkin akibat dimabuk cinta.

"kyungsoo—ah apa badanku benar-benar berat?" tanya luhan setelah meminum buble teanya

"ya, ada apa dengan mu kenapa menanyakan soal berat badanmu?" tanya kyungsoo berbalik

"astaga aku belum menceritakan tentang insiden kemarin yah?"

"eh? memangnay cerita apa" Kyungsoo bingung

"nanti saja aku akan ceritakan setelah kita pulang, sepertinya kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi" ucap luhan

"terserah kau saja" balas kyungsoo dengan nada malas

"baiklah, kajja kita masuk" ajak luhan

Kemudian kyungsoo dan luhan menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Hehe apa tuh di atas? ceritanya gak jelas yah? ff ini hanya selingan. entah kenapa author pengen post ff ini! walaupun ff WHAT I FEEL LIKE WHAT I FEEL nya belum selesai tetep aja author pengen post ff ini! di baca yah, di tunggu saran and kritikan, eh di tunggu juga koment pedes dari missfrontal haha!


	2. Chapter 2

**~I Only Love You~**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

sorry for typos

.

.

.

~enjoy~

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang king size miliknya terlihat peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya sekarang, dia baru saja pulang dari rumah Luhan sahabatnya, karena dia sudah berjanji pada Luhan akhirnya dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apalagi sungguh dia sangat bosan mendengar cerita tentang namja yang disukai sahabat nya itu, di setiap obrolan mereka bahkan tidak akan lepas dari yang nama nya Kim Jongin sungguh membuatnya jengah.

"Kyungsoo—ya" suara lembut memanggil Kyungsoo dari luar kamarnya

"nde eomma?" Kyungsoo membalas panggilan eomma nya dan berjalan lesu untuk membuka pintu.

"astaga, kau belum membersihkan badanmu?" suara menyapa indera pendengaran Kyungsoo

"belum, aku lelah eomma" terlihat Kyungsoo merengek pada eommanya

"cepatlah bersihkan badanmu, habis itu kau antarkan kue ini ke rumah sebelah"

"rumah sebelah, bukannya disana tidak ada orang?"

"rumah itu kini sudah di isi dan kita harus menyabutnya, eomma tidak mau kalau kita di anggap sebagai tetangga yang kurang baik, apa kata orang nanti"

''hufhttthhhh baiklah... Kyungsoo mandi dulu"

Chup

Kyungsoo mengecup kilat pipi eomma nya dan melesat masuk kamar mandi tanpa menutup pintu kamarnya terlebih dulu, sungguh yeoja paruh baya tak kalah mungil seperti anaknya- Ryewook hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saat melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya ini.

Ting-tong-ting-tong

"ishhh lama sekali!" gerutu Kyungsoo saat menekan bel pintu rumah tetengganya sudah berkali-kali Kyungsoo menekan bel namun belum ada yang membukakan pintu.

"Apa tidak ada orang? Sebaiknya aku pulang saja"

Cklek

Baru saja Kyungsoo melangkah bermaksud meninggalkan rumah itu namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar pintu itu terbuka.

"KAU?'' Pekik Kyungsoo saat melihat siapa orang di ambang pintu.

"kau siapa?'' tanya lelaki itu datar pura-pura tidak tahu padahal di hatinya kini dia sangat senang bisa bertatap muka dengan Yeoja yang selalu di pikirkannya beberapa hari ini.

"..."

"siapa Jongin, kenapa kau tidak mempersilahkan nya masuk?'' kini terdengar suara lembut dari seorang wanita di dalam, Jongin ya namja yang tadi membuka kan pintu ialah Jongin sunbae Kyungsoo, namja populer di sekolahnya namja yang selalu di elu-elu kan para wanita, satu fakta lagi ternyata dia adalah tetangga baru Kyungsoo.

"masuklah" titah Jongin kemudian berjalan lebih awal di depan Kyungsoo "gumawo.." Kyungsoo mengikuti arah langkah Jongin yang terlihat menuju sebuah ruang tengah yang tidak terlalu luas namun, rumah baru Jongin sangat terasa nyaman untuknya, rumahnya ini berlantai dua sama seperti Kyungsoo namun rumah ini jauh lebih besar dibandingkan rumah nya.

"Oh Kau pasti Kyungsoo, eomma mu sudah menceritakan tentang mu saat pagi tadi, kau cantik sekali~"

"terimakasih ahjumma, eomma menitipkan ini" Kyungsoo membungkuk kemudian menyerahkan sekotak kue yang tadi di bawanya

"oh apa ini?" eomma Jongin-Taemin menerima kotak yang diberikan Kyungsoo

''itu kue buatan eomma, eomma membuatkan kue ini untuk Ahjumma dan keluarga semoga kue nya enak"

"ah seharusnya eomma mu tak usah repot-repot seperti ini, Kyungie tidak usah memanggil ahjuma ne panggil eomma saja!" taemin berujar riang saat meminta Kyungsoo memanggilnya eomma, dia ingin sekali mendengar anak didepannya ini memanggilnya 'eomma' mungkin karena selama ini dia menginginkan seorang anak perempuan.

Jongin yang sedari tadi di cuekan kini terliahat membulatkan matanya saat mendengar permintaan sang eomma, namja tan ini kemudian beralih menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang terlihat tak kalah lebar.

"mm..apa tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Jongin namun Jongin kini memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"nde, eomma akan sangat senang. Duduk lah eomma akan membuatkan mu minuman terlebih dulu" baru saja dua langkah taemin beranjak dari hadapan Kyungsoo namun yeoja paruh baya ini memutar balikan badannya dan menatap ke arah Jongin, sepertinya dia melupakan satu hal, ya dia belum memperkenalkan anak bungsunya ini pada Kyungsoo.

"ah.. hampir saja eomma lupa, maafkan eomma Jonginie umma tak sadar jika ada kau. maklum Kyungsoo eomma kini sudah tak muda lagi..." taemin berkata santai tanpa memperdulikan anaknya yang kini terlihat memutarkan bola matanya malas. Sementar itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa merespond dengan senyum manisnya.

''Kim Jongin, tapi panggil saja aku kai" Jongin menjabat tangan mungil Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo" ucap Kyungsoo singkat kemudian duduk di sofa sementara itu Jongin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sorang diri, dasar tuan rumah kurang sopan. Hey sebenarnya Jongin masih tahu tatakrama memperlakukan tamu hanya saja ini beda di hadapannya kini ialah Yeoja yang telah membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"aishh... mimpi apa aku semalam" gerutu Kyungsoo

.

.

.

"minumannya datang"

"terimakasih e..eomma" ucap Kyungsoo masih ragu memanggil Taemin dengan sebutan eomma.

"sama-sama, di mana Jongin..."

"aku lihat dia tadi menaiki tangga"

"ahh dasar anak itu" Taemin menghela nafas.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Taemin terlarut dalam obrolan mereka tak disangka keduanya kini sungguh akrab. Jika dilihat-lihat mereka suadah sperti ibu dan anak saja, Taemin sangat senang setelah mengetahui bahwa tetangganya ternyata memilik anak perempuan yang satu sekolah dengan Jongin dia merencanakan untuk menjodohkannya dengan anaknya. Untuk Kyungsoo sepertinya yeoja bermata bulat ini tidak tahu akan rencana ini, ya begitu pula dengan yang akan di jodohkannya, bagaimana mereka tahu jika eomma mereka masing-masing baru memutuskannya saat pagi tadi, bahkan yeoja yang sudah bersuami itu belum mebicarakannya pada sang kepala rumah tangga.

At school

"Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kau terlihat tak bersemangat sekali pagi ini, ayolah kau terlihat jelek sekali saat ini" Luhan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk sambil menopang dagu di meja kantin

"..." Kyungsoo masih diam, bahkan saat ini terlihat sekali bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"hey, ada apa? Cerita lah... apa gunanya aku sebagai sahabat hmm?''

"anniyo, eopso" Kyungsoo menggeleng lesu

"ya sudah, kalau begitu mana senyum Kyungsoo yang manis~?" goda Luhan, kemudian Kyungsoo pun tersenyum paksa, dengan sengaja dia memeperlihatkan dertean gigi putihnya sampai terlihat jelas, "yak, itu bukan senyum... kau sudah seperti Chanyeol sunbae saja, idiot" Luhan mencibir Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya pun akhirnya hanya bisa memukul Luhan dengan botol saus yang ada di meja didekatnya.

"aww, yak appo" Luhan memegang lengan kanannya yang tadi dipukul Kyungsoo "habisnya kau bukannya menghibur, malah buat mood ku semakin rusak saja" dengus Kyungsoo ''hehe mian..."

"Kyungsoo—ya aku dengar rumah kosong di dekat rumah mu sudah ada yang menempati?''

"eoh'' Kyungsoo memebelalakan matanya 'aish, eottokhe?' batin Kyungsoo, bagaimana dia menceritakannya pada Luhan kalau tetangga barunya ini tak lain adalah Kim Jongin namja yang sangat di sukai sahabatnya sendiri.

"ah.. itu, iya dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo berusaha setenang ungkin, kemudian meyeruput bubble tea nya.

"appa ku bilang, dia memiliki teman seorang direktur yang bekerja sama dengannya dan dia juga bilang kemarin bahwa temannya itu tinggal di rumah baru dekat rumah mu"

''oh..."

"lalu bagaimana?"

"bagaimana apanya?"

"tetangga baru mu?"

"ah... kemarin aku mengantarkan kue untuknya, hanya untuk sekedar menyabut nya. Kelihatannya mereka ramah"

"benarkah?"

"nde, aishhh memangnya ada apa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"anni, hanya ingin tahu saja"

"..."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan kembali dari Kantin setelah bel masuk berbunyi saat mereka berjalan bersama melewati Koridor kelas terdengar pekikan dan sapaan dari beberapa wanita yang masih berdiri di depan loker hanya sekedar untuk melihat Jongin yang berjalan dengan langkah tegapnya tak lupa ekspresi dingin nya membuat semua orang begitu kagum akan ketampanan yang dia miliki, semua wanita disana sepertinya terpesona akan karisma seorang Kim Jongin terkecuali satu yeoja bermata bulat, Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan saat merasakan Luhan yang berhenti di belakannya, Luhan terlihat sangat bodoh saat ini bagaimana tidak bodoh jika beberapa meter dihadapannya kini sudah ada namja yang dia sangat sukai-Kai.

"aww, pelan-pelan Kyungsoo-ya"

"habisnya kau lama sekali, aku tak mau terlambat dan di marahi choi seongsangnim nanti, ayoo~" Kyungsoo berusaha menyeret Luhan kembali.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari dia sudah berada dua langkah di hadapan Jongin kali ini, namun karena posisinya yang setengah membungkuk untuk menarik Luhan sepertinya dia tak melihat wajah Jongin yang kini sedang memeperhatikan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat amat aneh di mata Jongin.

"kalian kenapa?" suara Jongin menyapa indera pendengaran Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"e..eohh?" mata Kyungsoo membola saat melihat siapa orang dihadapannya kini.

"AISHHH pantas saja" gerutu Kyungsoo sambil menatap ke arah Luhan yang kini terlihat seperti gadis bodoh.

"Ayo~ kita bisa terlambat" Kyungsoo berusaha menarik tangan Luhan lagi

"shhh..." Luhan yang sedang mempertahankan posisinya kembali merasa sakit di bagian kakinya yang masih belum sembuh.

"kau tidak apa-apa" Jongin terlihat cemas kali ini.

"gwenchana... ya sudah sunbae kami pergi dulu anyeong" Luhan membungkuk pada Jongin.

Jongin pun hanya bisa melihat kepergian dua gadis itu dengan senyuman yang terlihat manis. Pekikan pun kembali terdengar di koridor.

.

.

.

"ayolah, kalian cepat bersihkan... tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai, ayo~ pantas saja kalian terlambat masuk ke kelas ku, kerja kalian saja hanya bersantai-santai seperti ini!"

"..." keduanya pun kembali membersihkan kaca jendela yang terlihat cukup besar.

"nde seosangnim" ucap keduanya serempak.

"saat aku kembali lagi kemari, aku ingin melihatnya sudah bersih arraso?"

"nde seosangnim" ucap keduanya serempak kembali.

" Luhan-ah, ini semuanya gara-gara kau!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap Luhan dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"mianhe~ Kyungsoo-ya, kau tahu sendiri kaki ku belum sembuh betul"

"nde-nde untuk itu aku memaafkan nya, aku juga minta maaf"

"kau tidak salah, aku lah yang salah"

"tidak akulah yang salah"

"anni aku lah yang sangat bersalah"

"aku lebih-lebih berslah"

"aku lebih lebih lebih bersalah di-" ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong

"YAKKK, KENAPA KALIAN MALAH BERDEBAT SEPERTI INI EOH?" pekik choi seongsangnim menggema sampai lapangan basket, ternyata guru itu baru beranjak beberapa meter dari posisi mereka.

"..." keduanya kembali terdiam, bentakan dari guru killernya sukses membungkam mulut Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"apa hukuman kalian masih kurang eoh?"

"tidak-tidak, maafkan kami seosangnim" ucap Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangan yang di tempelkan seolah memohon.

"kalau begitu, selesaikan. Aku tidak mau tahu, semua ini harus bersih"

"NDE" ujar Kyungsoo dan Luhan serempak.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan mendapat hukuman dari guru killer mereka, ya karena mereka terlambat masuk kelas akhirnya mereka berakhir disini membersihkan jendela yang terlihat besar di banding tubuh mereka, alasan Luhan yang sedang sakit pun tidak di terima oleh guru mereka, sungguh guru yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Luhan. Kyungsoo sempat berdebat dengan gurunya saat di depan kelas tadi namun karena gurunya yang tetap kekeh tak mau menerima alasan apapun akhirnya mereka pasrah dengan hukuman yang di berikan guru killer itu.

Keduanya terdiam fokus pada pekerjaanya masing-masing, namun mata luhan terlihat berbinar saat ini tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesosok bayangan pada kaca jendela yang tengah di bersihkannya, bayangan itu adalah...

"Kai s..sunbae?" ucap Luhan masih dengan posisi menghadap jendela, kemudian membalikan badannya. Ingin sekali Luhan memekik keras saat ini, seperti mimpi di siang bolong dia bisa berhadapan dengan Jongin sekarang.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya mengetahui kalau saat ini ada Jongin di dekat mereka namun dia sepertinya tak berniat mengganggu moment sahabatnya kali ini. Matanya memutar malas saat melihat Luhan yang begitu senang di hadapan Jongin.

"hai Luhan, apa kalian sedang di hukum?"

"ahhh.. itu nde...hehe, kami terlambat masuk kelas choi saem" ucap Luhan sedikit malu menjelaskan.

"ah begitu? apa aku bisa bicara dengan sahabat mu sebentar?'' Luhan meolehkan kepalanya ke kiri kanan, tak ada orang lain selain Kyungsoo disini pikirnya, Luhan sempat terheran kenapa Jongin ingin berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?"

"nde?" ucap Jongin dengan senyuman tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Kyungsoo yang merasa di sebut namanya akhirnya dia menoleh ke kedua orang di sampingnya saat ini,

"aku~?'' ucap Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya mengarah pada wajah nya.

"hmm" Jongin hanya bergumam.

"ada apa?" ucap Kyungsoo santai.

"aku tunggu kau di depan gerbang saat pulang sekolah nanti" ucap Jongin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang kini sedang terlihat cengo akibat perkataan Jongin tadi.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo dan luhan pun saling menatap tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

BYE-BYE ^^ mind to review


	3. Chapter 3

**~I Only Love You~**

**Genre : drama romance?**

**Main pair : kaisoo**

**Other cast: temuin sendiri**

**Warning : GS, typos bertebaran, alur gak jelas dan maaf kalau jelek.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

********[HAPPY READING]********

.

.

.

.

.

********[ENJOY]*******

.

.

.

.

**MIND TO REVIEW^^ FAVORITE AND FOLLOW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap sebelumnya**

"aku tunggu kau di depan gerbang saat pulang sekolah nanti" ucap Jongin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang kini sedang terlihat cengo akibat perkataan Jongin tadi.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo dan luhan pun saling menatap tak percaya.

**_Chap 3 mulai..._**

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kelas setelah beberapa menit bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi Luhan sudah pergi lebih awal meninggalkannya tanpa satu kata pun,setelah keduanya tadi di hukum oleh guru killer mereka tidak ada lagi percakapan dari mereka, Luhan mendiamkan Kyungsoo.

"ada apa ?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit tak suka pada Jongin yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang dengan kedua tangan yang di masukan kedalam saku celananya,

"sopan lah sedikit"

"baiklah ada apa~?" ucap Kyungsoo lembut dan terlihat manis

"kita pergi ke toko buku sekarang!" ucap Jongin kemudian menarik tangan mungil Kyungsoo

"y..ya Jongin lepas—" ucap Kyungsoo terputus saat melihat Luhan yang sedang menatap dengan tatapan tak suka nya pada Kyungsoo, tanpa ada perkataan apapun yang keluar dari mulut Luhan, yeoja cantik ini langsung masuk kedalam Mobil yangs sudah datang menjemputnya, tidak ada salam perpisahan dari keduanya, Kyungsoo tahu pasti sahabatnya ini sedang cemburu padanya, tapi sungguh Kyungsoo juga tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya ini sakit hati karena dirinya dan Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu kenapa Jongin bisa bersikap seperti ini hari ini, padahal sebelumnya mereka hanya mengenal sebagai sunbae dan hobae keduanya tidak dekat sama sekali.

"ada apa?"

"ishh... pergi ke toko buku sendiri saja sana kenapa malah mengajak ku?"

"aku juga tidak ingin kalau bukan eomma mu yang menyuruhnya"

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau cerewet sekali, ayo..."

"yakk setidaknya jelaskan dulu"

"nanti saja Ku jelaskan" ucap Jongin sambil menyeret yeoja bermata bulat yang enggan melangkah sedikit pu dari posisinya.

"yakk sakit paboo"

"maaf..." ucap Jongin melepaskan genggaman di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

Dan setelah itu tidak ada perbincangan selama perjalanan ke toko buku, walaupun keduanya berjalan beriringan namun jarak di antara keduanya tidak terlalu dekat, Kyungsoo yang terus berjalan dengan kepala menunduk sambil memikirkan tentang sahabatnya, sementara Jongin dengan pandangan lurusnya, Kyungsoo merasa bersalah dan tak enak hati sekarang, pasti besok Luhan akan marah padanya walau pun marah dia pasti akan siap menerimanya, tapi jika Luhan mendiamkannya dia tak mau dia lebih menerima jika Luhan memaki-makinya saja sekalian.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah sampai di Toko Buku tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk sampai di toko buku itu, hanya perlu waktu beberapa menit saja dengan menempuh perjalanan kaki.

"untuk apa kesini?" dengus Kyungsoo pada Jongin

"tentu saja membeli buku memangnya apa lagi?"

"ish.. kenapa kau malah mengajak ku Jongin"

"panggil aku kai!'' Jongin mendelik tajam

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku memanggil mu 'Jongin' , lagi pula itu namamu" Kyungsoo tak kalah sengit menunjukan matanya yang lebar.

''ya sudahlah terserah kau saja"

"lalu...''

"lalu apa? Oh... iya aku diminta eomma mu untuk mengajari mu, dan mulai nanti malam aku akan menjadi 'guru' mu! Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menolak permintaan eomma mu tapi melihatnya yang tadi pagi hampir menangis sungguh membuatku iba" ucap Jongin dengan wajah terlihat di buat sendu. Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak mencerna perkataan tetangga barunya ini.

"aku tidak percaya eomma ku yang memintanya, aku tahu kalau otak ku... yakk tapi setidaknya otak ku ini lumayan lagi pula kenapa eomma tidak mencarikan guru privat saja kenapa eomma harus menyuruhmu, berapa kau dibayar eomma ku?'' Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan emosinya, sangatlah sensitive untuknya jika sudah menyangkut otak. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa eomma nya sampai berbuat seperti ini.

"jika kau tidak percaya, kau tanya sendiri saja pada eomma mu. Kau pikir aku juga mau mengajari mu membuang waktu ku saja, dan ingat satu hal aku tidak di bayar oleh eomma mu"

"benarkah, ya aku tahu kau orang kaya mana mungkin... tapi kenapa kau tidak menolaknya saja?

"bagaimana aku bisa menolak jika eomma mu meminta bantuan pada eomma ku juga''

"hufhtt... eotokhe?" Kyungsoo

"ya mau bagaimana lagi''

"Kyungsoo-ya, seburuk apa memangnya nilai sekolah mu itu?''

"kau tidak perlu tahu"

"baiklahh...'' Jongin menyerah tidak ada gunanya jika sudah berdebat dengan yeoja satu ini.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah besarnya memasuki rumah terlihat di raut wajahnya seperti tak sabar untuk menemui Eommanya,

"eomma?" teriak Kyungsoo menggema di ruang utama yang cukup luas, namun teriakannya ini tidak mendapat respond dari siapapun

"ah pasti di dapur" ujar Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan dan kembali meneriakan eomma nya.

"eomma...eomma!"

"yyak Kyungsoo, bisa tidak kau tidak usah berteriak-teriak kau pikir kau sedang di tengah hutan?"

"eomma, untuk apa eomma menyuruh si hitam itu untuk mengajariku?'' ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit meninggi karena tersulut emosi

"ah... jadi Kai sudah memberitahukannya?"

"yak kenapa eomma tidak meminta persetujuan ku terlebih dulu?" ucapan Kyungsoo kali ini terdengar merengek

"berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil Kyungsoo, kau pikir eomma akan membiarkan prestasi mu yang sekarang mulai menurun eoh? Tidak ada penolakan Kyungsoo sekarang kau bersihkan badan mu dan rapikanlah kamar mu Jongin akan datang malam ini"

"ish..." Kyungsoo pergi dari dapur dengan kaki yang terlihat menyentak lantai sebelum melangkah, Ryeowook hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat kelakuan anak putrinya.

"arghhhhh..." Kyungsoo menghempaskan badan mungilnya pada Ranjang kingsize dengan sprei berwarna putih bersih. Dia sungguh lelah saat ini

"kau marah pada ku...?" bisiknya sambil menatap foto berbingkai lucu yang berada di meja nakas, foto yang memperlihatkan dua yeoja cantik yang saling tersenyum manis.

"maafkan aku Luhan-ah, kau pasti tidak suka.."

"ahh ya sudah lah aku akan menjelaskan nya besok saja, jika aku menghubunginya sekarang pasti dia tidak akan mau mengangkatnya" ucap Kyungsoo dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi memebersihkan.

.

.

.

"ah Kai, Kau sudah datang Kyungsoo sudah menunggumu, mari ahjumma akan mengantar mu!'' Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum kemudian membungkuk memberi salam pada eomma Kyungsoo, dan Jongin pun mengikuti langkah wanita paruh baya yang menuntun nya yang entah akan kemana, jantung Jongin berdebar tak karuan, dia tidak habis pikir bahwa dia bisa bertetangga dengan Kyungsoo dan malam ini dia bisa berduaan dengan Kyungsoo belajar bersama sungguh dia tak habis pikir dengan semua ini.

Sementara itu di ruangan dengan dinding bercat pink pastel, terlihat banyak sekali figura menempel di dindingnya ruangan itu ialah kamar Luhan, yeoja cantik itu sekarang tengah menatap ponselnya sesekali mulutnya akan mengumpat tak jelas pada ponsel yang terlihat lucu itu,

"yakk, kau sahabat macam apa? Bahkan kau tak berniat menjelaskan semuanya padaku?''

"seberat itu kah sampai kau sama sekali tidak mencoba menghubungi ku, sungguh aku tak habis pikir"

"kau jahat Kyungsoo" lirihnya kemudian membalikan foto yang berada di meja nakasnya dengan kasar, untung saja Luhan hanya membaliknya jika dia tengah marah besar pasti lah bingkai dengan foto yang sama seperti yang di miliki Kyugsoo sudah tak berbentuk sekarang.

Tok tok tok

"Kyungsoo-ya" panggil Ryeowook di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam

''Kyungsoo-ya" panggil Ryewook dengan nada sedikit mneinggi sekarang

"DO Kyungsoo eomma tahu kau belum tidur jadi cepatlah buka pintunya"

Sementara itu Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk dengan tangan memeluk kedua lututnya hanya bisa menatap dengan sebal kamar pintunya yang terdengar berisik saat ini, dia tidak mau membukanya. Tak tahan mendengar teriakan eommanya yang tak mau mereda akhirnya Kyungsoo beringsut dan membuka pintu kamarnya degan kasar.

Cklek

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin melihat Jongin yang kini sedang berdiri dengan tatapan dinginnya, Jongin terlihat membawa beberapa buku saat ini ternyata benar ucapan eommanya ini bukan main-main.

"lama sekali kau membukanya" gerutu eommanya

"aku sedang tidur eomma, aku mengantuk apakah bisa belajarnya besok malam saja" dusta Kyungsoo, Jongin menajamkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo tak suka.

"tidak, tidak bisa kau akan tetap belajar malam ini . Aneh sekali biasanya kau akan tidur larut malam dan akan terlambat bangun esok harinya" tegas Ryeowook kemudian membicarakan kebiasaan buruk Kyungsoo blak-blakan padahal diantara mereka kini sudah ada Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa diam dengan ekspresi datarnya seolah tak peduli akan perdebatan di antara anak dan ibunya ini.

"eomma~" Kyungsoo kembali merengek

"ah Jongin masuklah, eomma akan kembali membawa camilan dan minum untuk kalian" setelah itu Ryeowook meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu saat ini.

"masuklah..." ujar Kyungsoo tak bersemangat mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk.

Kyungsoo berjalan kemudian duduk di lantai yang sudah di lapisi karpet tak lupa kedua bantal berukur kecil yang terlihat bersebrangan untuk di duduki mereka. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menupang dagunya dengan tangan menempel pada meja berukuran sedang yang berada di antara kedua bantal tadi.

"ehem.. apa sekarang aku boleh duduk?" dehem Jongin mencairkan suasanadusta Kyungsoo, kemudian mulai medudukan bokongnya di bantal menghadap Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedang memejamkan matanya.

"hmm" gumam Kyungsoo masih dengan posisinya

"apa kau benar-benar mengantuk?''

"kau tahu sendiri fakta aku yang selau tidur larut dan bangun kesiangan esok harinya dan sekarang kau menanyakan apa aku mengantuk?"

"ah sebenarnya aku tahu ini hanya alasan mu saja untuk mengindar dari ini kan?"

'' sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya"

"yah.. baiklah kalau begitu aku tinggal pamit saja pada eomma mu"

"yakk, tunggu baiklah-baiklah" Kyungsoo meyerah dia tidak bisa jika dia harus berdebat dengan eommanya lagi.

"kita akan belajar apa sekarang?"

"terserah kau saja"

Jongin memeperhatikan wajah serius Kyungsoo yang sedang mengerjakan beberapa soal yang tadi dia berikan dan sebelumya diapun telah mengajari Kyungsoo dengan begitu sabar sebelum memberikannya soal, sesekali Jongin akan memperhatiakan sekeliling kamar Kyungsoo dia dapat melihat satu figura besar deng foto Kyungsoo seorang diri yang terlihat cantik menurutnya, tak jauh dari letak figura itu dia dapat melihat wajah seseorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum manis di sebelah Kyungsoo, wanita itu terlihat begitu cantik apalagi dengan lesung pipinya yang terlihat jelas karena senyumnya. Karena penasaran akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Kyungsoo

"Kyung"

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, bagaimana dia bisa mendengarkannya jika seluruh konsentrasinya sekarang terfokus pada lima belas soal fisika yang amat membuatnya pusing saat ini.

"Kyung"

"YAK ADA APA?'' pekik Kyungsoo karena merasa konsentarsinya terbuyarkan oleh Jongin, sementara itu Jongin hanya bisa terlonjak kkaget dan memundurkan sedikit posisi duduknya sekarang.

"aigooo kau galak sekali"

"salah kau sendiri yang mengganggu ku"

"maaf, aku tak bermaksud" Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengerjakan kembali soalnya.

Beberapa menit teridam Jongin merasa jenuh saat ini, dia hanya bisa kembali memakan camilan yang hampir habis yang dibawakan eooma Kyungsoo tadi.

"yeoja berlesung pipi itu siapa?" ucap Jongin sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat mengerutkan dahinya sepertinya yeoja dihadapannya ini sedang berpikir keras.

"dia sepupu ku memangnya kenapa kau menyukainya?"

"anniyo, hanya ingin tahu saja"

Hening

"lama sekali kau mengerjakannya?"

"kua pikir ini mudah apa?" dengus Kyungsoo kemudian menaruh kasar kertas soal yang dikerjakannya tadi di hadapan Jongin.

"kau hanya bisa mengerjakannya lima soal saja, ya.. berapa lama waktu yang kau lwatkan hanya untuk mengerjakan soal ini eoh?"

"seharusnya kau pakai rumus ini, mana bisa kau memakai rumus ini untuk soal yang ini?"

"baiklah sekarang kau yang mengerjakannya aku ingin tahu!"

"apa kau sedang menguji ku sekarang? Baiklah..."

Dan Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa tersenyum puas karena dia pikir dia bisa mengerjai Jongin saat ini. Baru tiga menit dia menatap wajah serius Jongin entah kenapa dia terpesona pada wajah Jongin sekarang terlihat menyenangkan untuknya, Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mana mungkin dia dapat berpikiran seperti itu,

"Jongin-ah.."

"hmm..." gumamnya tanpa merasa terganggu dari soal yang tengah dia kerjakan.

"kau tahu Luhan sahabatku bukan?"

"nde, aku tahu"

"menurut mu dia bagaimana?''

"dia?... dia cantik,manis,pintar,baik,sopan dan...sexy"

Puk

"aww yak appo..." ringis Jongin kesakitan karena kepalanya mendapatkan pukulan dari tangan Kyungsoo

"sopanlah pada sunbae mu sendiri" dengus Jongin sambil melotot pada Kyungsoo

"kau sendiri tidak sopan pada hobae mu, ternyata otak mu mesum juga"

"aku tidak mesum, itu memang kenyataan dia memang sexy kau sendiri yang menanyakan pendapat ku tentang dia"

Kyungsoo terdiam, ya memang ucapan Jongin tadi benar semua, Luhan memang gadis yang sempurna tapi kenapa Jongin tidak terlihat menyukai Luhan sedikitpun? Pikir Kyungsoo

"apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"eoh~?"

"apa kau sama sekali tidak menyukainya?"

"maksudmu?"

"ish..." Kyungsoo menggantungkan lengannya di udara ingin sekali dia memukul kembali kepala Jongin, namun kali ini masih bisa dia tahan.

"ya aku suka denganya yang selalu bersikap manis padaku tapi untuk perasaan ku aku tak bisa memberikanya pada sahabatmu itu, karena aku sudah menyukai yeoja lain" Jongin berujar tegas dan terdengar lirih dia akhir kalimat.

"benarkah siapa yeoja yang tidak beruntung itu?"

"yaa memang nya seburuk apa aku ini, ahh sudahlah kau tidak perlu tahu" ucap Jongin kemudian kembali mengerjakan soal, melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum-senyum aneh kemudian dia kembali mentapnya tajam, dia tersadar jika dia sedang di kerjai oleh hobaenya sendiri saat ini, dasar hobae kurang ajar, dengan gerakan gesit akhirnya Jongin meletakan kembali kertas yang di peganya tadi dan menaruh pulpen dengan sedikit kasar, matanya menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang melihat tatapan tajamnya pun tak bisa berkutik saat ini, tenggorokan nya terasa kering kenapa wajah Jongin terlihat menyeramkan sekarang, menurutnya. Dengan perlahan Jongin menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan mengarahkannya agar kembali memegang pulpen dan setelah itu di tundukannya kepala Kyungsoo dengan tangan Jongin hingga wajahnya menghadap kertas dengan lima belas soal tadi, Kyungsoo tidak melawanya.

"kerjakanlah aku akan memeriksanya besok pagi, sudah malam aku pulang dulu." ucap Jongin sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam sambil menatap kosong soal di hadapannya.

Beberapa detik Kyungsoo tersadar kenapa jantungnya berdetak keras saat Jongin memegang tangannya tadi.

*****I OnLY love You*****

"Eomma, aku berangkat dulu~" teriak Kyungsoo nyaring menghampiri pintu keluar rumah dengan tergesa-gesa

"apa kau tidak sarapan dulu?" teriak eommanya kembali

"tidak,aku sudah kesiangan"

"yak Do Kyungsoo..." lengking eommanya kembali, pekikan khas dari wanita paruh baya itu tidak di dengar oleh Kyungsoo karena dia sudah meesat pergi bahkan tidak pamit terlebih dulu pada kedua orangtuanya yang tengah sarapan saat ini.

"lihat lah putri mu..." ucap Ryeowook pada suaminya

"dia putri mu Juga, aku bangga dengannya"

'eh bangga, bangga apanya?' batin Ryeowook merasa heran dengan ucapan suaminya yang terdengar tidak masuk akal pagi ini.

"pagi Luhan~" sapa Kyungsoo ketika dia sudah duduk tepat di sebelah Luhan. Tidak ada sapaan kembali darinya Kyungsoo tahu Luhan pasti sedang marah saat ini.

"Luhan apa kau marah padaku, aku minta maaf" ucap Kyungsoo tulus sambil menatap wajah Luhan yang kine enggan melihat wajahnya.

"Luhan~" panggilnya

"diamlah, aku tidak mau bicara dengan mu Kyungsoo" baru saja Kyungsoo akan membuka mulutnya namun dia kembali mengatupkan mulutnya saat melihat guru sejarahnya masuk.

Dua jam pelajaran telah usai dan selama itu pelajaran yang dianggap Kyungsoo membosankan di isi dengan keheningan, tidak ada obrolan kecil yang biasa dai lakukan dengan Luhan. Luhan mendiamkannya saat ini, walau bagaimana pun Kyungsoo akan tetap mencoba menjelaskannya pada Luhan.

"Luhan aku ingin bicara dengan mu"

"tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan, sekarang menjauhlah dari ku mulai saat ini" ucap Luhan dingin.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam, kenapa Luhan tega bicara seperti ini padanya. Ini semua gara-gara Jongin pikir Kyungsoo.

"Luhan~" panggil Kyungsoo menggema di koridor sekolah yang cukup ramai karena saat ini sudah jam istirahat, orang-orang hanya bisa menatap aneh pada Kyungsoo saat ini.

"apa lihat-lihat" dengus Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tataan-tatapan yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo yang baru memasuki kantin sekolah, sontak saja semua orang yang berada di sana melihat ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian, sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa mnegedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kantin dia mencari Luhan namun yeoja cantik itu tidak ada disini.

"Kyung~" panggil Jongin lagi kemudian menariknya untuk duduk di kursi kantin

"ish..lepas..ada apa?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada tak suka

"kau sudah mengerjakan nya mana hasilnya?''

"aigoo kau benar-benar, ini" ucap Kyungsoo kemudianmerogoh sakunya dan memberikan kertas yang sudah terlipat dan meninggalkan Jongin sendiri, tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui kini sudah ada pandangan yang begitu panas akibat dia yang berdekatan dengan Jongin tidak dia bukan Luhan tapi dia adalah Sulli yeoja cantik populer dengan kesadisan nya yang terkenal luar biasa.

"dimana dia?'' tanya Kyungsoo entah akan dijawab oleh siapa

"ah..." Kyungsoo memkik girang saat dia merasa kalau Luhan sekarang berada di suatu tempat.

"Luhan..." panggil Kyungsoo

"untuk apa kau kesini? Aku sudah bilang pada mu untuk menjauhi ku"

"Luhan mana bisa kau berkata seperti itu, kita sahabat aku tahu kau tidak suka kalau aku dekat dengan Jongin tapi setidaknya dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, aku dan Jong—"

"sudah cukup, kau munafik Kyung. Kemana kau ketika aku menunggumu semalaman hanya untuk menunggu penjelasan mu sesulit itukah kau menjelaskannya?"

"Luhan, aku dan Jongin tetangga baru"

"ya aku tahu itu, dan kalian di rencanakan akan di jodohkan?"

"apa?"

"kau tidak usah berpura-pura kaget Kyung, aku tahu semuanya dari appa ku"

"apa maksudmu Lu, sungguh aku tidak tahu semua ini"

"kau menghancurkan persahabatan kita Kyung, kau tahu selama ini aku menyukai Jongin tidak lebih tepatnya aku mencintainya tapi kenapa kau... hiks.." Luhan tak kuasa menahan tangisnya saat ini

"Lu tolong, maafkan aku aku tidak mau persahabatan kita mejadi seperti ini, Ku mohon Hiks..." Kyungsoo ikut terisak karena dia merasa bersalah pada Luhan dia tidak mau seperti ini,

Tanpa sepetah katapun Luhan akhirnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih bergumam meminta maaf dan terus menangis, sebenarnya dia juga tidak mau seperti ini namun rasa sakit dihatinya mengalahkan segala rasa simpatinya pada Kyungsoo, dengan menutup mulutnya Luhan berlari menjejaki anak tangga isakannya tak berhenti sampai dia masuk kedalam toilet wanita yang sudah sepi.

"Soo..." Suara berat khas pemuda menginterupsi Kyungsoo yang masih terisak

"kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin, ya dia Jongin, entah kenapa perasaanya tidak tenang tadi dia terus memikirkan Kyungsoo dan ketika dia baru saja akan menuju kelasnya entah kenapa kakinya malah menuntunya untuk berjalan menaiki tangga dan sampai di atap gedung sekolah dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis.

"pergilah, ini semua karena mu'' ucap Kyungsoo begitu dingin

"karena aku, kenapa?"

"kau, kau...hiks..." Kyungsoo kembali terisak, dia ingin memarahi Jongin saat ini, tapi dia juga tahu bahwa Jongin tidak bersalah, dirinya lah yang bersalah saat ini.

"uljima..." Ucap Jongin kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo ingin memberontak dari peluakn Jongin namun seluruh tubuhnya tak berfungsi saat di perintahkan otaknya, mungkin karena hatinyalah agar dia diam saja, dia merasa bersalah pada Luhan dan sekaligus nyaman karena pelukan hangat Jongin yang terasa begitu menenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_TO BE CONTINUE~_

NOTE: Review yah please, biar author semangat buat lanjutnya... sedikit bocoran di chap selanjutnya bakalan muncul Sehun.

Pay-pay^^

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya...


	4. Chapter 4

I Only Love You

Haloooooo readers, 12154kaisoo kembali membawa chap baru, langsung aja...

*****HAPPY READING*****

****ENJOY****

**.**

**.**

**.**

******SORRY FOR TYPOS******

**.**

**.**

**...NO SILENT READERS...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Follow,favorite,and review please**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_CHAP SEBELUMNYA_**

_"__uljima..." Ucap Jongin kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo ingin memberontak dari pelukan Jongin namun seluruh tubuhnya tak berfungsi saat di perintahkan otaknya, mungkin karena hatinyalah agar dia diam saja, dia merasa bersalah pada Luhan dan sekaligus nyaman karena pelukan hangat Jongin yang terasa begitu menenangkan._

**Chap 4 started**

Tok-tok-tok

"Kyungie?" panggil Ryeowook di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo

"kau tidak apa nak?" Ryeowook terlihat cemas saat ini, pasalnya sedari tadi Kyungsoo tidak mau keluar kamar setelah pulang sekolah tadi wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih ketika anaknya pulang dan saat dia menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada anaknya, Kyungsoo hanya diam dan pergi ke kamarnya dan membantik pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"Kyungie, gwenchana?" tanya Eommanya terdengar cemas

"pergilah Eomma aku tidak ingin di ganggu"

"kau belum makan Kyungie, setidak nya kau keluar dan makanlah dulu"

"tidak, aku tidak lapar eomma" ucap Kyungsoo kembali.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa merenung seorang diri dikamarnya kepalanya begitu pusing memikirkan masalah yang terjadi diantaranya dengan Luhan.

To Luhan,

_Han-ie maafkan aku, aku tidak mau merusak persahabatan kita aku dan Jongin hanya saling kenal dalam batas sunbae dan hobae dan kita hanya tetangga, memang eomma ku memintanya untuk mengajarku tapi aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang perjodohan itu, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka dengannya. kalau pun eomma ku akan menjodohkan ku aku pasti akan bersih keras menolaknya, aku tak mau didiamkan seperti ini oleh mu._

Luhan tersenyum manis saat membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo hatinya sedikit lega saat membaca penjelasan Kyungsoo ya walaupun terbersit dihatinya ada rasa ketakutan kalau Kyungsoo akan merebut Jongin, namja yang sangat di cintai.

"Kai, kau sudah datang...apa ahjumma bisa meminta bantuan mu Kai?" ucap Ryeowook dengan mata puppy eyesnya

"eh, apa ahjumma?"

"sedari tadi Kyungsoo tidak ingin keluar kamar dan dia belum makan sedari tadi"

"benarkah..?" ucap Jongin terlihat khawatir saat ini.

"Makanlah, kalau kau sakit nanti bagaimana eoh?" bujuk Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang masih enggan membuka mulutnya sedari tadi

"yakk Kyungsoo, aku kesini untuk mengajari mu, bukan untuk membujuk mu untuk makan seperti ini kau seperti anak kecil saja"

"yaakk, memang aku seperti anak kecil kalau kau tidak suka kenapa kau tidak pergi dari sini saja eoh?"

''baiklah aku pulang" ucap Jongin kemudian membawa kembali beberapa bukunya dan menghamiri pintu untuk keluar

"makanlah, aku tidak ingin kau sakit" ucap Jongin tulus sebelum keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa tertegun, di tatapnya makanan itu dan dia hanya bisa menepisnya 'aku dan Jongin akan di jodohkan? Apa itu benar?' batin Kyungsoo, sepiring makanan itu jatuh begitu saja menjadi pelampiasan Kyungsoo yang amat kesal kali ini.

"hiks..hiks..." tangis Kyungsoo pecah dan beberapa jam berlalu akhirnya dia terlelap dengan kepala menyender pada meja.

Jongin bingung akan sikap Kyungsoo hari ini, kenapa Kyungsoo selalu marah padanya apa salah Jongin sebenarnya. Saat ini Jongin tengah memperhatikan jendela kamar Kyungsoo, lampu dikamar Kyungsoo belum di matikan saat ini 'apa dia belum tidur' batin Jongin.

Kamar Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya berjarak dua meter dari balkon yang terpisahkan tembok dan beberapa pohon dibawahnya, karena kamar mereka sama-sama berada di lantai dua Jongin dapat melihat dengan Jelas kamar Kyungsoo, apa lagi jika Kyungsoo membuka lebar-lebar jendela besarnya pastilah Jongin dapat melihat seluruh isi ruangan itu.

Merasakan hawa dingin yang mulai menusuk tulangnya Jongin memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur dia akan melakukan pertandingan esok hari melawan sekolah tetangga.

"jangan ikiuti aku terus~" ucap Kyungsoo kesal pada Jongin yang berjalan di belakangya

"bagaimana aku tidak mengikuti mu kalau arah jalan kita sama eoh? Percaya diri sekali"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saat ini sedang berjalan untuk menuju halte bus, Kyungsoo terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya bebrapa centi dan menggerutu tak jelas

"Kyungsoo-ya tumben sekali kau berangkat pagi?'' ucap Jongin mencoba mengisi keheningan selama perjalanan

"berhentilah bicara dengan ku!" ucap Kyungsoo

"kau ada masalah, ceritakan lah siapa tahu aku bisa membantu mu" Jongin masih mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo

'membantu, pantatmu' umpat Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"apa kau sedang patah hati, mata mu sembab apa kau menangis semalaman" tebak Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mendelik tajam

"ah..apa benar?" Jongin tersenyum puas dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo jengkel sampai...

BUGH

Satu bogem mentah dari tangan Kyungsoo mendarat di perut Jongin

"uhuk...aww...yakk, kenapa kau malah memukul ku eoh?" Jongin meringis menahan sakitnya dan tak lama kemudian dia berteriak pada Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tercengang akibat dibentak Jongin

"aku tidak mau melihat mu datang ke rumah ku lagi" ucap Kyungsoo terdengar pelan.

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu, aku tidak akan bicara lagi dengan mu dan aku tidak akan datang ke rumah mu lagi dasar yeoja menyebalkan" umpat Jongin dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

Entah kenapa hati Kyungsoo terasa sakit saat Jongin mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan bicara lagi dengannya, tapi kenapa dia merasa takut kalau Jongin akan meninggalkan nya, bukankah seharusnya dia senang saat ini.

Kyungsoo sudah sampai di sekolahnya bebrapa menit yang lalu, baru kali ini dia datang sepagi ini kesekolahnya dan tentunya sekolah ini masih sepi sekarang hanya ada dia seorang diri sekarang dialam kelas nya.

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu saat dia mendengar derap langkah yang terdegar akan masuk, saat mengetahui siapa orang itu kepalanya kembali menunduk,

"pagi Kyungsoo" sapa orang itu

"pa...pagi Luhan, LUHAN?" kyungsoo membalas sapaan dengan gugup karena tidak percaya , setelah kesadarannya muncul akhirnya dia berteriak keras hingga menggema sampai terdengar di koridor yang masih sepi. Luhan ya orang itu adalah Luhan dia baru saja masuk dan ajaibnya lagi kini dia menyapa Kyungsoo, padahal hari sebelumnya dia meminta untuk tidak berbicara dan bertemu dengannya.

"yaakkkhh..leph.. ..sesak.." ucap Luhan terputus-putus karena Kyungsoo memeluknya erat.

"hehe aku minta maaf" ucap Kyungsoo setelah melepaskan pelukannya

"selalu saja minta maaf, aku ini sahabat mu aku pasti memaafkan mu, aku terlalu emosi kemarin hingga pikiran ku buntu tapi setelah membaca pesan dari mu aku bisa berpikir lebih terbuka lagi" ucap Luhan tersenyum kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo

"jadi kita baikan?"

"hmm...ya Kyungsoo mata mu sembab apa kau menangis gara-gara memikirkan ku semalam eoh?"

"kau tahu sendiri, bahkan kemarin aku tidak makan dari pagi karena tidak berselera"

"benrakah sampai seperti itu?" ucap Luhan tak percaya dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatapnya kesal bagaiman Luhan bisa bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"kau seperti yeoja yang di putuskan oleh namjachingu nya saja...maafkan aku" lirih Luhan kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo.

"em..aku senang kita tidak bertengkar lagi''

"nde~''

"KAI, KAI, KAI..."

"AYO KAI... KAI..KAI.. AKU MENCINTAI MU...''

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya saat ini, sementara Luhan dia hanya bisa terus tersenyum dengan pandangan mata berbinarnya yang tak lepas dari Jongin yang sedang menggiring dan memasukan bola basket kedalam ring dan terus mencetak skor.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah saat Luhan menariknya untuk duduk di bangku penonton untuk melihat pertandingan basket yang diadakan di sekolah mereka, susasana lapangan basket itu kini terdengar berisik oleh pekikan-pekikan para yeoja centil yang terus meneriakan nama Kai, Kyungsoo hanya bisa memutarkan kedua bola matanya malas, kenapa yeoja-yeoja ini mau saja berteriak-teriak tak jelas memanggil nama yang sedari tadi tidak menoleh sedikit pun kepada mereka, apa tenggorokan mereka tidak akan sakit pikir Kyungsoo. Saat Jongin mencetak kembali skornya para yeoja atau lebih tepatnya fans kai memekik girang dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi spanduk yang sudah mereka siapkan, benar-benar norak pikir Kyungsoo.

"setelah ini aku harus pergi ke Dokter THT" gerutu Kyungsoo terdengar oleh Luhan

"haha, kau berlebihan Kyung" Luhan tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo

"setidaknya jika kau mengajak ku jangan di depan mereka seperti ini" dengus Kyungsoo kembali mengeluh pada Luhan.

"Maaf habisnya tidak ada bangku kosong lagi"

Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal saat ini, sementara Luhan yeoja cantik itu dengan mudahnya meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo, bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak kesal saat ini posisinya yang sekarang duduk dekat dengan fans-fans 'gila' kai membuatnya begitu terganggu dan tak betah berlama-lama.

"apa kau bisa menyuruh mereka untuk diam?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan matanya menatap Luhan kesal

"apa kau ingin melihat ku babak belur oleh mereka?'' tanya Luhan kembali.

"aisshhh...jinja..." hela Kyungsoo

"bersabarlah..." ucap Luhan menenangkan

"aku sudah bersabar selama ini" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah datarnya sementara Luhan hanya bisa terkekeh saat melihat ekpresi 'tersiksa' Kyungsoo.

Pekikan kembali terdengar saat mata kai melihat ke arah Kyungsoo, yeoja-yeoja di belakang Kyungsoo saat ini terdengar begitu histeris dan 'gila', Jongin dapat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang berkebalikan dengan lainnya dan pemandangan itulah yang membuatnya menarikan kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas begitu manis hingga membuat suara pekikan kembali terdengar.

"aigooo Kyungie sepertinya dia membalas senyum ku " Ucap Luhan percaya diri sekali, ya memang sedari tadi Luhan tersenyum untuk Jongin, andai saja dia tahu kalau Jongin tersenyum karena Kyungsoo mungkin Luhan sudah menangis saat ini. Luhan terlihat bahagia, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa tersenyum manis.

'syukurlah dia sudah bisa tersenyum lagi' batin Jongin

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah berada di kantin setelah beberapa menit pertandingan basket itu berlalu, Kyungsoo sedang menikmati ramennya dengan begitu lahap saat ini,

"Kyungsoo, apa kau benar-benar lapar?"

"hmm" gumam Kyungsoo tanpa melihat pada Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kyungsoo kau bilang Kai mengajari mu, apa boleh nanti malam aku ikut kerumah mu dan belajar bersama kalian?"

Uhuk

Kyungsoo tersedak akibat mendengar ucapan Luhan

"ya pelan-pelan Kyungsoo, makan mu seperti orang kesetanan saja" ucap Luhan kemudian menyuguhkan minuman.

"tidak, tidak...aku sudah memintanya untuk tidak datang lagi kerumah ku"

"jinja? Kenapa?"

"aishh... bukan kah seharusnya kau senang sekarang aku heran pada mu" ucap Kyungsoo santai dan kembali memakan ramennya yang belum habis

"jadikanlah kesempatan itu untuk membuatku dekat dengan nya Kyungsoo, bagaimana kalau aku minta tolong pada mu aku kan sahabat mu, jebal~" pinta Luhan dengan wajah memelasnya yang tidak di lihat oleh Kyungsoo

"jadi kau ingin aku menjadi makcombalng mu begitu?" ucap Kyungsoo tak percaya

"ne, jebal~" Luhan memohon dengan menunjukan puppy eyes andalannya kali ini

'bagaimana ini?' batin Kyungsoo. Beberapa saat ucapan Jongin tadi pagi terdengar kembali hingga membuatnya begitu bergidig

"bagaimana?" ucap Luhan membuyarkan pikiran Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak mau, kau tahu tadi pagi dia bicara dengan begitu marahnya pada ku?"

"memangnya dia bicara apa?"

"aisshh dengarkan baik baik... '_baiklah kalau itu mau mu, aku tidak akan bicara lagi dengan mu dan aku tidak akan datang ke rumah mu lagi dasar yeoja menyebalkan' " _Ucap Kyungsoo mempraktekan ucapan Jongin dan nada laki-laki namja tan itu sementara Luhan dia hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo.

"apa dia mengacungkan sumpit kedepan matamu seperti ini juga?" Luhan terkekeh dengan menunjukan sumpit yang masih terlihat mengarah pada wajahnya,

"ahh tidak aku hanya terbawa emosi" Kyungsoo kembali menurunkan sumpitnya

"ahh sudah lah aku tidak mau membahasnya..." Kyungsoo kembali memakan ramennya

"kau tetap harus memintanya untuk kembali mengajari mu titik, kalau tidak aku akan marah lagi pada mu"

"aishhh... baiklah-baiklah" Kyungsoo menyerah.

"Jongin ada yang mencari mu" ucap salah satu teman Jongin dengan perawakan lebih tinggi dari Jongin yang diketahui namanya yaitu Kriss

"siapa?"

"aku lupa namanya, kau lelah sekali sepertinya... biar aku menyuruhnya untuk masuk saja , oh iya aku dan anak-anak ke kantin duluan kau pergi menyusul ne?" Kriss akhirya meninggalkan Jongin yang masih beristirahat di ruang club basket.

"ah, kau masuklah Jongin didalam, kami akan kekantin dulu bye" ucap Kriss kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang club basket yang lumayan besar itu, setelah membungkuk beberapa kali pada sunbae nya, Kyungsoo akhirnya masuk kedalam ruangan yang terlihat sedikit berantakan dengan bebrapa baju tergeletak di kursi dan pintu-pintu loker terbuka, benar-benar berantakan menurut Kyungsoo.

Perlahan Kyungsoo berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan itu, dia dapat melihat Jongin yang sedang duduk dengan kepala terlihat menunduk tak lupa handuk kecil berwarna putih menutupi kepalanya yang dia gunakan untuk mengelap keringatnya tadi, dengan kedua siku menmpel pada lututnya dan kedua tangannya yang mengepal menopang dagu benar-benar terlihat cool walau seperti ini.

"Jongin.." panggil Kyungsoo membuat Jongin yang sedang menunduk kini mendongak melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang beridiri di hadapannya.

"kau...kau bilang kau tidak ingin bicara dengan ku?"

"maaf...aku tidak bermaksud..."

"jadi untuk apa kau kesini?" ucap Jongin dingin

"ak..aku..." Kyungsoo tergugup untuk bicara dengan Jongin, sangat malu rasanya ketika dia meminta namja dihadapannya untuk kembali mengajarinya sementara dia sudah berbuat kasar padanya.

"apa...?" Jongin yang tak kunjung mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo akhirnya berdiri karena mulai kesal.

"ak..aku...mm..."

"apa...lama sekali..." Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyungsoo hingga yeoja di hadapannya mulai mundur perlahan.

"akk..aku..." Kyungsoo masih bingung untuk mengatakan nya, sungguh gengsi nya yang luar biasa membuatnya benar-benar enggan menarik ucapannya kembali.

Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya hingga kini dia benar-benar tak bisa menghindar dari Jongin punggungya sudah membentur loker di belakangnya, entah kenapa saat melihat wajah Jongin yang begitu dekat dengannya semakin membuat dia gugup dan membuat jantungnya berdebar tak normal.

"Jong...Jongin aku meminta mu.. untuk mengajari ku kembali.." bicara Kyungsoo terputus-putus karena gugup luar biasa.

"apa semudah itukah kau memnita ku...?" Jongin medecih dan menggebrak pintu loker di belakang Kyungsoo hingga terdengar nyaring, Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget karena suara yang di hasilkan oleh telapak tangan Jongin dan dia hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya saat ini.

"kau pikir kau siapa hmm beraninya meyuruhku untuk berbuat ini itu?" Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya, dan saat itulah mata dia tepat mentap pada mata tajam Jongin.

"..." Kyungsoo tertegun, sekujur tubuhnya terasa tegang kali ini posisinya terlalu dekat dengan Jongin hingga membuat wajahnya terasa panas entah karena apa.

"kenapa diam? BICARALAH?" Pekik Jongin kembali sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan menutup kedua matanya lagi, Jongin dapat melihat badan Kyungsoo yang bergetar saat ini sepertinya yeoja tomboy di hadapannya ini benar-benar takut padanya, mata Jongin kini menatap seluruh wajah Kyungsoo intens dengan posisi sedekat ini dia dapat melihat jelas wajah cantik Kyungsoo, tanpa dia sadari dia memegang pinggang Kyungsoo dan memiringkan kepalanya mendekati wajah Kyungsoo tanpa ragu dia...

Chup

Bibir mereka bersentuhan Kyungsoo yang merasakan benda kenyal yang menempel di bibirnya hanya bisa tertegun masih dengan matanya yang tertutup, tengkuk Kyungsoo terasa di tarik oleh tangan Jongin menekannya agar semakin dalam. Kyungsoo? Dia hanya diam tak bergerak sedikit pun. Kyungsoo merasa aneh kenapa dia tidak melawannya kenapa dia menikmati lumatan-lumatan Jongin di atas bibirnya dan sesekali di membalas lumatan-lumatan jongin dengan malu-malu, tidak ini ciuman pertamanya dan ciuman pertamanya ini dia lakukan dengan namja yang di sukai sahabatnya sendiri. Tubuh Kyungsoo terasa lemas andai saja Jongin tidak menahan pinggangnya pastilah Kyungsoo saat ini sudah ambruk kelantai.

Untung saja ruangan itu hanya ada mereka, jika ada orang lain mungkin akan tersebar issue antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin dan nasib Kyungsoo di sekolah itu pastilah tidak akan tenang.

Jongin melepaskan tautan bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo dapat dia lihat bibir kyungsoo yang mengkilap sedikit basah karenanya, Jongin sempat tersenyum karena Kyungsoo tak melawan ciumannya tadi.

Mata Kyungsoo terbuka dengan langkah cepat dia berlari keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tertegun dengan tatapan kosongnya 'kenapa aku melakukan nya' tanya Jongin dalam hati.

Brakkk

Dan suara pintu loker yang di pukul tangan Jongin kembali terdengar nyaring.

Kyungsoo berlari tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang di depannya saat ini, saat dia keluar dari ruang club basket pun dia telah menabrak namja berkulit putih dengan perwakan tinggi yang akan masuk kedalam ruangan itu, jika saja ciumannya dilakukan lebih lama lagi atau namja itu lebih cepat masuk ke ruangan itu pastilah namja albino itu sudah melihatnya, semtara itu namja yang di tabrakk Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggerutu dan menatap bingung pada yeoja yang tadi menabraknya.

''Jongin, kau sedang apa, tadi... wanita itu kau apakan dia?" ucap Sehun sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke belakang menunjuk pintu.

"tidak...kau tidak perlu tahu, ada apa? kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"hei, santai lah apa kau tidak rindu pada sahabat mu ini eoh?"

"tidak.." ucap Jongin terkekeh kemudian memeluk namja berkulit putih itu

"apa kau telah berbuat sesuatu pada yeoja manis itu eoh?"

"yakk kau ini" kesal Jongin

"dimana teman-teman mu yang lain?" tanya Jongin melihat namja albino itu hanya seorang diri, sebenarnya Jongin hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"mereka sedang makan di kantin bersama teman-teman club mu, aku memutuskan untuk kesini menemui mu, selamat kau benar-benar hebat Jongin"

"kau juga Sehun" ucap Jongin tersenyum

"lalu kau tidak akan menceritakan semuanya padaku eoh?"

"apa, apa yang harus aku ceritakan?"

"tadi yeoja tadi dia pasti yeojachingu mu?" ucap namja berkulit putih itu sambil mengangkat alisnya mengoda

"bukan, lebih tepatnya sebentar lagi dia yeojachingu ku"

"ah benarkah kenapa kau belum mendapatkannya sepertinya dia yeoja yang sulit untuk di taklukan?''

"kau benar, dia yeoja yang berbeda"

"dia cantik tapi menurutku lebih cantik lagi yeoja yang duduk di sebelahnya saat dia menonton pertandingan kita tadi!"

"siapa?" dahi Jongin terlihat berkerut seolah berpikir.

"ah Luhan? Kau menyukainya?"

"jadi namanya Luhan..., ahh Jongin kenapa aku tidak sekolah disini saja ternyata yeoja di sini cantik-cantik" ucapnya lagi dengan mata berbinar

Puk

"aww, appo..."

"kau berniat sekolah atau tebar-tebar pesona dan mengencani seluruh gadis di sekolah eoh?"

"tidak-tidak" ucap namja yang bernama Sehun itu sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Sehun dia adalah sahabat sedari kecil Jongin, keduanya sangatlah dekat bahkan dapat mengerti akan situasi hati mereka masing-masing. Hampir satu bulan Jongin tidak bertemu dengan Sehun karena letak rumah mereka yang berjauhan dan sekolah mereka yang berbeda membuat keduanya tak lagi melakukan interaksi, tapi satu minggu terakhir ini Jongin sangat senang saat mengetahui bahwa tim basketnya akan melawan sekolah lain yang terdapat sehun di dalam tim basket sekolah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**MIND TO REVIEW PLEASE, NO SIDERS HARGAI KARYA AUTHOR, JANGAN LUPA FOLLOW, FAVORITES,**

**PAY-PAY^^**


	5. Chapter 5

~I only Love You~

Halo readers, 12154kaisoo muncul lagi... entah author ingin mengatakan apa di sini!

**AmeChan95**: makasih atas sarannya!

**BABY L Soo** : aduh gimana yah, untuk itu kayanya gk bakalan ada hunsoo soalnya author udah nyiapin satu org lagi untuk buat Jongin cemburu.

**Jikooki**: kurang ngefeel yah, maafin! Makasih atas suport nya

**Kim YeHyun**: makasih, sehun pindah sekolah? Kaya nya belum ada rencana deh, kkk

**Chocohazelnut07**: kalo Luhan nya ikut mungkin gak bakalan ada kissing scane nya!

**cuTe**: author lama updatenya karena, banyak tugas di kehidupan nyata! Dan mohon doa nya biar tugas-tugasnya cepat kelar yah!

**NopwillineKaiSoo** : hehe maafn author

**Reshaelli11**: ini udah di lanjut, makasih

**Yixingcom**: daebak, oke di chap ini ada scene nya lagi karena kamu yang minta!

**MbemXiumin** : oke makasih udah mau nunggu ff jelek ini, oke ini sudah siap!

**Kyungiee**: sip udah ada, makasih udah review

**Guest**: untuk bersatunya Kyungsoo mungkin akan sedikit rumit.

**ViraHee**: jutek yang kaya gimana lagi?

**Kaixsoo**: ya ini kaisoo hunhan, tapi Sehun ngedapetin Luhanya susah karena ada Jongin

**Zarahime5**: makasih udah review, chapter siap di baca!

**Kaisoo32**: kenapa di bilang kampret ciumannya haha, makasih pujiannya semoga author bisa memepertahankan dan semakin meningkat lagi.

**Humira9394**: gak tahu tuh Kyungsoo yang ngerasainya enak apa enggak yah, wkwkwk

Nah itu balesan utuk review chap sebelumnya makasih untuk reviewnya, author seneng!

Langsung aja

WARNING: GENDERSWITCH,DONT LIKE DONT READ, NO BASH. Kaisoo dan yang lainya hanya milik tuhan dan authir hanya pinjam nama.

.

.

.

.

****HAPPY READING***

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPOS

.

.

REVIEW, FAVORITES AND FOLLOW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

_CHAP SEBELUMNYA_

_"__jadi namanya Luhan..., ahh Jongin kenapa aku tidak sekolah disini saja ternyata yeoja di sini cantik-cantik" ucapnya lagi dengan mata berbinar_

_Puk _

_"__aww, appo..."_

_"__kau berniat sekolah atau tebar-tebar pesona dan mengencani seluruh gadis di sekolah eoh?"_

_"__tidak-tidak" ucap namja yang bernama Sehun itu sambil mengelus kepalanya._

Chap 5 Disini

Luhan memeperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terlihat merenung setelah kembali ke kelas beberapa menit lalu, Kyungsoo terus mennggigit bibir bawahnya dan sesekali merapatkannya. Luhan yang penasaran akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungso-ya?"

"eoh" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget

"y..ya kau tidak apa-apa?"

"ah nde gwenchana!"

"Kyungsoo apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Kai dan kembali memintanya untuk kembali mengajari mu?"

"eh...i..itu..iya.. " ucap Kyungsoo terbata

"hey ada apa dengan mu, apa kau di marahi olehnya apa kau di pukul, tapi mana mungkin Kai melakukan hal sejauh itu?" panik Luhan sambil memeriksa seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo tapi masih saja berpikiran baik tentang Jongin.

"tidak-tidak aku baik-baik saja" Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum

"ahh baiklah, akau jadi tak sabar untuk ke rumah mu nanti malam" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum dan matanya menerawang membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo, perasaan nya serba salah saat ini 'kenapa Jongin mencium ku' pertanyaan itulah yang terus berputar berulang-ulang di kepala Kyungsoo, dan kenapa pula dia menikmati ciuman Jongin, 'semoga dia tidak datang malam ini' batin Kyungsoo terus mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang. Bayangan – bayangan dia yang di cium Jongin terus terekam oleh otaknya selama pelajaran berlangsung pun pikirannya terus berkecamuk dengan kejadian tadi, bahkan tadi Kyungsoo sempat di tegur oleh gurunya karena ketahuan melamun dan Luhan yang sedang serius pun dia sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kyungsoo-ya jam berapa ini kenapa dia belum datang juga?"

"mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang"

"semoga saja, tapi apakah kau benar-benar memintanya untuk kembali mengajari mu bukan?"

"i...iya, kau tidak percaya pada sahabat mu ini eoh?" ucap Kyungsoo terdengar gugup di awal kalimat, namun kembali berusaha bersikap tenang dan menjadi Kyungsoo biasanya.

Tok tok tok

Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang mendengar pintu kamar Kyungsoo tengah diketuk oleh seseorang akhirnya menoleh secara bersamaan, mata Luhan terlihat begitu memancarkan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat, sementara Kyungsoo kedua matanya hanya bisa membulat sempurna dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang menegang tak dapat di kendalikan 'eomma eothoke?' batin Kyungsoo 'semoga saja bukan dia' mohon Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"biar aku yang membukanya" ucap Luhan semangat dan menghampiri pintu.

"malam Kyu—Luhan?" ucap Jongin tak jadi menyapa Kyungsoo karena dihadapannya ini bukan Kyungsoo melainkan Luhan

"ah Sunbae sudah datang, aku dan Kyungsoo sudah menunggu"

'patas saja kau menyuruh ku untuk kembali mengajari mu, ternyata kau melakukannya hanya untuk sahabat mu' batin Jongin

Jongin dan Luhan pun masuk menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk gelisah dengan kepala yang terlihat menunduk, rambut yang biasanya di kuncir kuda malam ini terlihat begitu berbeda dia sengaja menggerainya hanya demi untuk menutupi wajahnya, dia tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Jongin malam ini.

"malam Kyungsoo..."sapa Jongin kemudian duduk di depan Kyungsoo, dan Luhan pun sudah duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. 'cantik sekali kau malam ini soo' batin Jongin.

'aishhh kenapa kau datang Jongin' batin Kyungsoo resah

"ah Luhan apa kau ingin belajar bersama juga?"

"nde, sunbae, aku sendiri bosan jika harus belajar sendiri di rumah" Luhan memberitahukan alasan nya dengan begitu manis.

"biar aku mengambil minum dan camilan dulu" ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, dia berusaha menghindar dan menenangkan degupan jantungya kali ini.

"ah baiklah..." ucap Luhan tersenyum, dan Kyungsoo pun segera berlari ke luar kamar meninggalkan kedua manusia berbeda gender terdiam di dalam kamarnya,

Jongin bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa antara dirinya dengan Kyungsoo, tapi sungguh dia begitu gugup saat akan pergi kerumah Kyungsoo dia sengaja mengulur waktu untuk datang kerumah Kyungsoo hanya untuk menetralkan degupan jantungnya dia sudah berencana untuk meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo namun karena kehadiran Luhan saat ini rencana nya gagal begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa dia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengaduk minuman yang tengah dia buat.

"siapa yang bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa Kyungsoo-ya" suara eommanya megejutkan Kyungsoo.

"eomma, sejak kapan eomma berdiri disana?"

"baru saja eomma masuk, kau kenapa Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini kau nampak murung sekali?"

"anniya, eomma hanya masalah sekolah saja"

"masalah sekolah apa kau membuat keributan lagi kali ini eoh?" ucapan eommanya terdengar meninggi kali ini

"tidak, bukan itu maksud Kyungsoo eomma selalu saja berpikiran buruk pada ku, ya sudah aku mau mengantarkan ini untuk Luhan dan Jongin"

"ah... baiklah belajar yang benar Kyungie" ucap eommanya manis dan Kyungsoo pun membawa minuman dan camilan itu kekamarnya.

.

.

Cklek

Tangan Kyungsooo bergemetar saat akan menaruh minuman yang dibawanya pada meja, Jongin yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis 'segugup itukah dia padaku?' batin Jongin.

"Kyung..." ucap Luhan karena sedikit bingung akan sikap Kyungsoo

"eoh?'' ucap Kyungsoo sedikit kaget

"kau tidak apa-apa?''

"i..iya..aku..aku baik-baik saja" 'aishh baboya kenapa kau gugup sekali Kyungsoo?' rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"ahh baiklah kita mulai saja belajarnya" suara Jongin mencairkan suasana yang sedikit membingungkan tadi.

"kita belajar biologi saja ya Oppa?" ucap Luhan

'APA, OPPA?' Apa aku tak salah dengar?' batin Kyungsoo bertanya tak percaya.

**_Flashback beberapa menit yang lalu..._**

"ekhem.." Jongin berdehem untuk membuat suasana canggung yang terjadi diantara dia dan Luhan hilang

"Luhan?'' panggil Jongin

"n..ne Sunbae?" Luhan menjawab panggilan Jongin sedikit gugup

"tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu panggil saja aku Kai atau apa saja!" titah Jongin sambil tersenyum simpul

"baiklah aku akan memanggil Oppa, bagaimana?" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum

"terserah kau saja!" ucap Jongin dengan senyum tak pernah lepas sementara itu Luhan yang mendengarnya tak bisa menghilangkan senyum yang terus menghiasi wajah cantiknya sedari tadi.

'oh tuhan... tampan nya dia' batin Luhan memuja. Beberapa menit berlalu Luhan dan Jongin pun terlarut dalam obrolan kecil sesekali Jongin terlihat tertawa akan pembicaraan Luhan, ingin sekali rasanya Luhan berteriak di depan Jongin karena rasa senangnya yang Luar biasa, Jongin yang baru saja akan mengalihkan obrolannya untuk menanyakan sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo namun dia tidak jadi melakukan nya karena Kyungsoo sudah datang kembali dari dapur, Jongin tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo yang melangkah kecil terlihat lucu dan manis pikir Jongin.

**_Flashback end..._**

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Jongin terlihat begitu serius dengan belajar mereka, keduanya tak menyadari tingkah Kyungsoo yang sekarang terlihat menekukan wajahnya saat ini, 'hebat sekali kau Jongin, bersikap santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, baiklah memang seharusnya aku bersikap seperti mu juga saat ini' batin Kyungsoo.

"Oppa, nilai-nilai ku memang sempurna di setiap pelajaran tapi untuk biologi aku sangat lemah berkebalikan dengan Kyungsoo, kau tahu nilai-nilai rapot dia begitu mengkhawatirkan tapi untuk biologi aku cukup bangga dengan nya" ucap Luhan membuat Kyungsoo muak padanya saat ini.

"yakk Luhan, puaskah kau sekarang memberitahu kejelekan ku pada orang lain eoh?" dengus Kyungsoo membuka suaranya yang sedari tadi diam

"hehe miane Kyungsoo, tapi itu memang kenyataanya bukan?" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa

''aishhh.. aku tahu aku tahu, kau lebih pintar dari ku" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, Jongin dan Luhan yang melihat nya pun hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ini.

"YAKK kalian menyebalkan, jika belajar kalian sudah sebaiknya kalian pulang saja"

"ya Kyungsoo, kau pikir kau sudah belajar? sedari tadi kau hanya memperhatikan kami" ucap Jongin dengan wajah datarnya pada Kyungsoo.

"cih..siapa yang memperhatikan kalian?" dengus Kyungsoo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain

"ya sudah kalau begitu kau belajar juga, bukan malah berdiam diri seperti itu" ucap Jongin lagi

"yakkk kau mulai mencari ribut dengan ku eoh, memangnya siapa kau berani-beraninya menyuruhku berbuat – " ucapan Kyungsoo terputus saat menyadari kalimatnya yang terdengar sama seperti Jongin tadi siang membuatnya kembali mengingat ciuman itu, tanpa dia sadari rona merah muda kini muncul dengan lancangnya di kedua pipi putih Kyungsoo.

"apa?" Jongin berusaha bersikap biasa, namun dihatinya kini dia ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi salah tingkah Kyungsoo

"ya kenapa kalian malah berdebat seperti ini? Apa kalian selalu begini? Ahh Kyungsoo seharus nya kau bersikap sopan pada Kai" ucap Luhan membela Jongin

"aishhh...jinja... baiklah-baiklah, sekarang kau sudah memenangkan pembelaan sahabat ku Jongin-ssi kau puas" dengus Kyungsoo kemudian membuka buku biologinya kasar dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan buku paket biologi setebal dua centi.

Brak

Jongin dan Luhan hanya bisa tercengang menatap kepergian Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba, yeoja bermata bulat itu menaruh kasar buku yang tadi di bacanya hingga terdengar demaman cukup keras pada meja membuat Jongin dan Luhan tersentak kaget, Kyungsoo pergi ke toilet dengan wajah kesalnya sementara itu Jongin dan Luhan hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain dengan pertanyaan yang sama di benak mereka 'ada apa dengan Kyungsoo' begitulah batin keduanya. Tak lama kemudian Luhan kembali membaca bukunya sementara itu Jongin, kini matanya beralih pada buku yang tadi di baca Kyungsoo, buku itu masih dengan posisi terbuka memperlihatkan tulisan besar tentang sistem pencernaan pada manusia, mungkin Kyungsoo pergi ke toilet karena dia kesal melihat gambar mulut yang terbuka, gambar itu juga memperlihatkan 'bibir', oh pastilah Kyungsoo kembali mengingat ciuman dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo benar-benar sensitive, namja tan itu hanya bisa tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian tadi siang dia dapat merasakan sensasi geli di perutnya kembali sama seperti saat mencium bibir Kyungsoo tadi siang.

.

.

.

Bebrapa Jam yang lalu Luhan dan Jongin sudah pulang, dan Kyungsoo pun sedikit lega kali ini dia bisa menetralkan degupan jantung yang membuat dirinya bingung akan perasaanya sendiri, namun kenapa sat ini dia masih memikirkan Jongin, 'aku pulang dulu selamat malam semoga kau mimpi indah' kata – kata terakhir yang Jongin ucapkan saat namja tan itu akan pulang masih terngiang di telinga Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dapat melihat raut wajah tak suka Luhan saat menatapnya tadi, mengerti akan situasi Kyungsoo hanya menjawab perkataan manis Jongin dengan omongan pedas.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Kyungsoo bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Mood Kyungsoo pagi ini terlihat amat buruk, bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang sedari tadi di tekuk, bukannya mimpi indah yang di dapatkannya seperti yang dikatakan Jongin semalam, namun yang di mimpikannya ialah mimpi tentang ciuman nya dengan Jongin, benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo bad mood di pagi hari. Bahkan saat sarapan dengan orangtua nya pun Kyungsoo terlihat diam tak seperti biasanya, moodnya semakin rusak saat orangtuanya mengatakan bahwa besok malam keluarganya akan makan bersama dengan keluarga Jongin 'apakah ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan perjodohan itu' batin Kyungsoo , dan saat sampai di sekolahpun mood nya bertambah rusak karena...

BRAK

Kyungsoo membanting kasar pintu lokernya hingga menggema di koridor sekolah yang cukup ramai kali ini, perbuatan Kyungsoo membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan, ya siapa yang tidak takut pada Kyungsoo? Semua siswa di xoxo high school ini begitu takut akan sikap Kyungsoo, bulan-bulan ini saja mereka tak menyaksikan amarah Do Kyungsoo tapi untuk kali ini sepertinya mereka akan menyaksikannya lagi.

"YAAKK SIAPA YANG BERANI MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU EOH?" Pekik Kyungsoo nyaring berhasil membuat semua orang terdiam mematung tak berani menjawab.

"haha ada apa dengan mu Kyungsoo?" ucapan keluar dengan santainya dari orang yang baru muncul dihadapan Kyungsoo dengan senyuman meremehkannya.

"Sulli...Apa kau yang melakukannya?" ternyata orang itu adalah Sulli.

"nde, waeyo apa kau mau marah padaku?" ucap Sulii begitu santai hingga membuat Kyungsoo mendelik tajam

"KAU?" Kyungsoo mulai geram, dia mengepalkan kedua tangan nya hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memucat.

"hoho, sepertinya Do Kyungsoo akan marah, Huuu takut..." ucap Sulli dengan mengekspresikan wajah ketakutan yang di buat-buat. Kali ini Kyungsoo masih bisa menahan emosinya bagi dia ini baru permulaan jika Sulli melakukan untuk kedua kalinya dia tidak akan tinggal diam, Sulli dan tatapan semua orang kali ini di buat bingung dan sedikit kaget akan sikap Kyungsoo yang tak melawan seperti biasanya, justru pandangan yang mereka lihat kali ini adalah senyuman manis atau lebih terlihat senyuman menakutkan dan nada dingin Kyungsoo yang keluar begitu lancarnya dari mulut mungil itu.

"oh Sulli-ah, aku tak tahu alasan mu berbuat seperti ini padaku, memang sudah lama aku belum membersihkan loker ku ini, ahhh terimakasih kau telah membuatnya begini mau tak mau aku harus membersihkannya,...dengarkan baik-baik perbuatan kau kali ini masih bisa ku maafkan tapi jika kau melakukan hal yang sama lagi padaku, aku tak akan tinggal diam" ucap Kyungsoo dingin, Sulli terpaku dengan ucapan Kyungsoo tak lama kemudian dia tersentak kaget karena Kyungsoo menendang pintu Loker bagian bawah hingga membuat suara terdengar nyaring, meninggalkan Sulli dan kedua teman yang berdiri disampingnya mematung tak bergerak sedikit pun begitupun dengan orang-orang yang menyaksikan mereka tadi.

Dua jam Kyungsoo mengikuti pelajaran yang di terangkan oleh guru killernya, dan selama dua jam itu pula wajahnya terlihat masam, Luhan yang melihat nya pun tak berani bertanya, Luhan tahu jika Luhan berani saja membuka mulutnya dia akan membuat tekanan darah Kyungsoo naik lagi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di lain tempat dengan waktu yang berbeda terlihat seorang laki-laki tengah berbincang denngan seseorang di balik telfon, sedari tadi wajahnya tak berhenti tersenyum menanggapi seseorang tersebut.

"ya eomma, aku sudah tiba di bandara lima menit lagi aku take off"

"..."

''eomma kenapa membahas hal itu, aku bisa menentukan pilihan ku sendiri"

"..."

"eomma yakin, bagaimana jika aku tidak suka?"

"..."

"ahh ya sudah, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melihatnya"

"...''

"baiklah eomma, aku akan mengabari eomma jika aku sudah sampai Incheon"

"..."

"ah tidak usah di jemput eomma"

"..."

"nde, aku bisa naik taksi "

"..."

"nde, sampai jumpa"

Pip..

.

.

.

.

"kenapa dia melakukan itu padaku, apa sebenarnya salah ku" pertanyaan yang sama terus berputar-putar di pikiran Kyungsoo saat dia akan melangkah ke perpustakaan untuk menemui Luhan, pelajaran pertama Kyungsoo baru saja usai, dan kali ini dia harus pergi keperpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugas dengan kelompoknya, hal yang Kyungsoo benci kenapa ketua kelompoknya harus memilih tempat itu untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka kenapa tidak memilih taman sekolah saja, bagaiamana Kyungsoo tidak bisa membantahnya jika ketua kelompoknya tak lain dan tak bukan yaitu sahabatnya sendiri –Luhan.

''Ya Kyungsoo, kau lama sekali..."

"aku ke toilet dulu tadi"

"bagaimana dengan Loker mu?"

"ahh...sepertinya aku akan pulang terlamabat kali ini, aku harus membersihkannya terlebih dulu"

"tenanglah, aku akan membantu mu sepulang sekolah nanti"

"tidak usah, bukankah kau ada less vokal?"

"aku bisa bolos"

"tidak-tidak, kau pikir aku mau di marahi lagi oleh appa mu yang sangat galak itu eoh?" Dengus Kyungsoo

"kau ini, kau juga sama galaknya dengan dia, aku akan tetap membantu mu..." desak Luhan kembali.

"tidak... aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri, kau pergi less vokal saja ne? dan nanti malam aku tunggu kau dirumah.."

"ahh baiklah Do Kyungsoo yang keras kepala..." Luhan mengusak kepala Kyungsoo

"ishhh..." Kyungsoo menata rambutnya kembali yang sebenarnya masih terikat rapi

"apa tidak apa-apa kau membersihkannya sendiri, yakin kau tidak membutuhkan bantuan ku?"

"emm..." gumam Kyungsoo

"ah yaa sudah" Luhan mendesah kecewa.

"hah yaa Luhan kau melupakan mereka?" dengus Kyungsoo sambil melihat kedua teman lainnya yang sedari tadi melihat perbincangan Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"ah Myungsoo, Minseok maafkan kami" ucap Luhan

"tidak apa-apa?" ucap Myungsoo dan Minseok bersamaan.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan serius tanpa mereka ketahui di balik rak buku kini sudah ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka, orang itu adalah Sulli.

.

.

.

.

.

Drap drap drap

Derap langkah terdengar di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi kali ini, langkah kakinya semakin perlahan saat mulai mendekati yeoja mungil yang terlihat sedang membersihkan Loker, yeoja mungil itu tidak menyadari dengan kedatangan si pemilik langkah karena posisinya yang menghadap Loker otomatis dia tidak melihat siapa orang yang sedang berjalan di koridor saat ini, atau mungkin karena saking seriusnya dia sampai tak menyadari, atau mungkin saja dia tak menghiraukan akan suara itu. Sampai akhirnya...

"KYAAA..." Kyungsoo berteriak sambil memejamkan matanya, saat merasakan bahunya yang di tepuk oleh seseorang.

"Kyungsoo, ini aku Jongin'' mata Kyungsoo terbuka perlahan

"KAU.." Teriak Kyungsoo tak terima

"Maaf, aku mengagetkan mu" ucap Jongin dengan senyum manisnya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam dengan wajah datarnya, setelah itu dia kembali membersihkan Loker tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran Jongin di belakang nya.

"Kyungsoo~" panggil Jongin di belakang Kyungsoo

"..." tidak ada jawaban

"Kyungsoo" panggil Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo

"APA?" Pekik Kyungsoo tanpa membalikan badannya.

"ada Sulli sedang melihat Kita sekarang" bisik Jongin membuat badan Kyungsoo menegang.

Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa perbuatan Sulli tadi pagi mungkin karena Jongin, ya Sulli sangat mengincar Jongin sedari dulu dan apakah Sulli cemburu padanya.

Kyungsoo membalikan badanya perlahan dan menutup pintu loker nya.

Chu~~~

Tubuh Kyungsoo terdorong, punggungnya menempel di dinding loker karena Jongin menciumnya tanpa kedua kalinya bibir Kyungsoo di cium kembali oleh bibir Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertegun karena Jongin yang menciumnya tiba-tiba, rasa tegang yang menyelimuti hati Kyungsoo tadi hilang begitu saja di gantikan dengan perasaan aneh, jantungnya berdebar keras saat merasakan bibirnya di cium oleh Jongin, lama bibir itu bertautan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dengan mata tertutup dan merasakan lumatan-lumatan bibir Jongin di atas dan bawah bibirnya, sementara itu dia tidak bisa melihat keberadaan Sulli karena terhalang oleh tubuh Jongin dan dia tidak menghiraukannya, tubuh Kyungsoo dikukung oleh Jongin saat ini. Bukannya berhenti Jongin semakin menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo dan memagut bibir Kyungsoo lebih dalam lagi, Kyungsoo menikmati ciuman itu, badannya tak bisa menolak akibat Jongin, dan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan perutnya yang bergejolak kegelian, tangan yang tadinya memegang kain lap yang tadi di pakainya untuk membersihkan loker jatuh kelantai begitu saja, kaki Kyungsoo terasa lemas dan tanpa dia sadari di meremas ujung kemeja seragam Jongin.

"Kai Kyungsoo~" ucap Sulli

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

NO SIDERS

PAY-PAY ^^


	6. Chapter 6

~I Only Love You~

Salam 12154kaisoo, selamat membaca... maaf kalau pendek.

WARNING: GENDERSWITCH,DONT LIKE DONT READ, NO BASH. Kaisoo dan yang lainya hanya milik tuhan dan authir hanya pinjam nama.

.

.

.

.

****HAPPY READING***

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPOS

.

.

REVIEW, FAVORITES AND FOLLOW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

_CHAP SEBELUMNYA_

_Chu~~_

_"__Kai Kyungsoo~" ucap Sulli_

Chap 6 mulai!

Tautan itu terlepas begitu saja karena Kyungsoo yang merasa kaget karena kesadarannya telah kembali akibat ucapan Sulli.

"kalian~" ucap Sulli dengan wajah terlihat aneh saat ini.

"Ahh Sulli maafkan kami, karena kau melihatnya!" ucap Jongin santai membuat Kyungsoo semakin salah tingkah saat ini.

"apa aku tak salah lihat?''

"eoh?'' ucap Jongin.

"apa-apaan kalian ini, aku tidak percaya Jongin selera mu begitu buruk!" ucap Sulli sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih menundukan wajahnya saat ini.

''kau berkata apa?" tanya Jongin terdengar dingin kali ini.

"buruk kau bilang?'' tanya Jongin lagi kali ini dengan wajah terlihat meremehkan Sulli.

"ya, aku tak habis pikir kau bisa menyukai yeoja brutal seperti dia"

Mendengar perkataan seperti itu Kyungsoo merasa kesal dan saat ini dia hanya bisa meningalkan Jongin dan Sulli yang masih menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"heol, Kyungsoo-ah ternyata kau menikam sahabat mu sendiri, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Luhan tahu semua ini" ucapan Sulli menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo berhenti hanya bisa memandangnya bingung saat ini.

"Sulli-ssi memangnya kenapa jika Luhan tahu dengan semua ini, silahkan saja kau memberitahu hal ini. Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikan kami berdua"

"JONGIN!" Pekikan Kyungsoo terdengar menggema di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi saat ini.

"oho santai saja Kyungsoo, apa kalian sudah berpacaran selama ini? Kalian berpacaran diam-diam? sungguh kau pintar sekali Kyungsoo. Berpura-pura menjadi yeoja yang tidak menyukai Kai tapi ternyata kau sama saja dengan gadis-gadis centil lainnya'' ucapan Sulli benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo memanas saat ini.

"apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Jongin dengan mata menatap tajam dan menusuk pada saat Sulli saat ini.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo dia hanya bisa terdiam dia tak tahu harsu berbuat apa saat ini, tanpa dirasa matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

"kau pikir kau jauh lebih baik darinya?" bisik Jongin terdengar menusuk di telinga Sulli, Sulli hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya saat ini sementara Jongin dia melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo dan menggenggam lembut telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan pergi menjauh dari Sulli yang mematung di tempat.

.

.

.

.

"kau menangis?" tanya Jongin sambil mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo.

Keduanya saat ini sudah berada di depan pintu kelas Kyungsoo.

"hiks..." isakan Kyungsoo terdengar begitu saja, baru kali ini dia menangis di hadapan namja.

Mendengar isakan Kyungsoo Jongin segera memeluk Kyungsoo.

"uljima~" ucapnya menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"maafkan aku" ucap Jongin lagi.

''lepas Jongin~" Kyungsoo berusaha memberontak di pelukan Jongin, namun Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"lepaskan aku Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo, dan pelukan itupun terlepas.

"Kyungsoo dengar kan aku!" ucap Jongin dengan wajah seriusnya sambil memegang pipi putih Kyungsoo yang basah kali ini.

"tatap mata ku!" titah Jongin sambil mengusap air mata Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo mendongakan wajahnya menatap Jongin yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tulus saat ini.

"aku mencintai mu Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menegang dengan degupan jantungnya yang berdebar keras. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam mendegar perkataan Jongin.

"Soo, kau mendengarkan ku?" tanya Jongin lagi sambil mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo lagi.

"aku ingin pulang" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan menghampiri meja untuk mengambil tas di dalam kelasnya, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongin dan berjalan begitu saja melewati Jongin yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu.

''KYUNGSOO, aku akan menunggu jawaban mu" teriak Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang kini sudah terlihat menjauh.

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar teriakan Jongin, dia hanya bisa menyentuh dada bagian kirinya yang masih berdegup keras saat ini. Perasaan ini, perasaan asing yang baru di rasakannya, perasaan yang membuatnya bingung akan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saat ini sudah berada di dalam kamar milik Kyungsoo, sesuai dengan jadwal mereka, mereka akan belajar bersama lagi malam ini, ya walaupun Kyungsoo sungguh tak siap untuk bertemu dengan Jongin saat ini.

"Kyungsoo-ah!" panggil Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat melamun.

"KYUNGSOO" Pekik Luhan membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

"eoh? Yakk kau mengagetkan ku!" desis Kyungsoo tak terima.

"ada apa dengan mu?'' tanya Luhan sambil melepaskan headset di telinganya, tatapan Luhan terlihat menyelidik tajam ke arah Kyungsoo saat ini.

"apa? Tidak apa-apa!'' jawab Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum.

"kau aneh sekali~, yakk Kyungsoo kenapa Kai lama sekali" tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang terlihat memandang pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang masih menutup.

"mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Lu aku ke dapur dulu ne~" ucap Kyungsoo pada Luhan, Kyungsoo butuh minum saat ini.

"eum, jangan lama-lama!" ucap Luhan sambil memasang kembali headset nya.

"nde~" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu.

.

.

Baru saja Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya dia terlonjak kaget tanpa suara saat melihat Jongin yang kini sudah ada dihadapanya, posisi mereka saat ini hanya berjarak beberapa centy.

"kau mau kemana?" bisik Jongin di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"a..aku, mau ke dapur!" jawab Kyungsoo terbata.

"apa ada Luhan di dalam?'' tanya Jongin kembali dengan telapak tangan kanannya menempel di daun pintu kali ini sementara tangan satunya masih memegang satu buah buku.

"n..nde~" jawab Kyungsoo lagi dengan Nafas nya yang memburu dia tidak bisa berkutik jika Jongin sudah bersikap seperti ini padanya dia menempelkan punggungnya di daun pintu menghindari tubuh Jongin yang semakin mendekat.

"aku tahu kau pasti tidak ingin bertemu dengan ku malam ini" ucap Jongin kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Kyungsoo.

"apa kau selalu menggerai rambut mu setiap malam?'' bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo.

"kau terlihat cantik malam ini" bisik Jongin lagi membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona.

Bukan hanya sekali Kyungsoo mendengar pujian seperti ini, dulu dia perna

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat tangan Jongin kini beralih mengangkat dagunya agar melihat wajah tan Jongin.

Nafas keduanya memburu, Jongin dapat melihat rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo yang masih belum hilang karena ulahnya tadi, sesaat dia tersenyum namun pandanganya kali ini mengarah ke bibir ranum Kyungsoo. Bibir penuh Kyungsoo yang selalu membuat Jongin melakukan hal yang sangat berani menjamahnya, Jongin merasa bahwa bibir Kyungsoo sudah menjadi candu baginya.

'jangan tutup mata mu Soo' batin Kyungsoo kemudian dengan perlahan dia membukakan matanya, dia menekan kan kepalanya ke pintu saat melihat wajah Jongin yang kini sudah tepat berada dua centi di depan nya, Kyungsoo dapat melihat wajah Jongin dengan begitu jelas, kepala Jongin terlihat di miringkan memposisikan wjahnya agar pas dan mata terpejam Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo dengan perlahan menutup matanya kembali.

Bodoh memang bodoh Kyungsoo saat ini dia selalu takluk jika di hadapan Jongin, seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa dia kendalikan karena Jongin lah penyebabnya. Padahal selama ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah membiarkan seseorang laki-laki menyentuhnya walaupun seujung kuku pun, tapi untuk satu ini dia begitu pasrah akan perlakuan Jongin.

Chu~

Jongin menempelkan bibirnya di bibir plum Kyungsoo, dia melumatnya dengan cepat namun lembut membuat Kyungsoo mabuk di buatnya. Ciuman ini ciuman yang selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang dan seperti orang bodoh menikmatinya begitu saja, dia menyukai bibir tebal Jongin yang memberikan sensasi tersendiri untuknya. Jongin tersenyum saat Kyungsoo membalas lumatannya dan mengalungkan tanganya di leher kokoh Jongin, tangan kanan Jongin beralih menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam lagi, lama keduanya memagut bibir, Jongin mengigit bibir Kyungsoo perlahan, dengan refleks Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya memberikan kesempatan pada Jongin, tanpa sia-sia Jongin memasukan lidahnya perlahan namun baru saja ciumanya itu akan berubah lebih panas lagi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkannya terjadi.

Bruk

Buku di tangan Jongin terjatuh begitu saja, membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan melepaskan tautan keduanya.

Kyungsoo terengah-engah dengan wajah memerahnya saat ini, jantung yang terpacu begitu keras karena sesi ciuman tadi dan di tambah lagi dengan suara buku milik Jongin yang terjatuh ke lantai, membuatnya begitu kaget, oh tidak di dalam ada Luhan untung saja Luhan tidak memergoki nya saat ini. Kyungsoo bernafas lega saat dia mengingat Luhan yang kini sedang mendengarkan lagu dengan headset di telinganya.

"kau takut menyakiti Luhan?" tanya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mendongakan wajahnya.

"apa kau merasakan hal yang berbeda jika di dekat ku Soo?" tanya nya lagi.

Kyungsoo kembali menundukan wajahnya, ya dia merasakan hal yang berbeda jika di dekat Jongin, perasaan yang selalu membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan dan nyaman namun perasaan itu selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah pada Luhan, dia tidak ingin menghianati Luhan.

"Soo, aku bertanya. Jangan bohongi perasaan mu sendiri" ucap Jongin lagi sambil menangkup pipi Kyungsoo lembut.

"aku mencintai mu" ucap Jongin kemudian mencium kening Kyungsoo lembut.

Hati Kyungsoo merasa hangat akan perlakuan Jongin, dia dapat merasakan ketulusan dari kata-kata Jongin yang di ucapkan namja tan itu.

"aku masuk dulu~" ucap Jongin sambil mengelus pipi putih Kyungsoo kemudian masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo setelah mengambil buku nya yang terjatuh di lantai.

Kyungsoo masih tertegun dengan ucapan Jongin tadi, dua kali namja tan itu mengucapkan kata cintanya dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya, entah kenapa dia ingin mengatakan hal yang sama pada Jongin namun lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengatakan hal itu. Setiap Jongin mengatakan hal itu entah kenapa bayangan-bayangan Luhan selalu terlintas di pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya setelah pergi kedapur beberapa menit yang lalu, dia menghampiri Luhan dan Jongin yang kini terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang, Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Luhan dan posisi Jongin saat ini berhadapan dengan Luhan. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan Jongin, dia berpura-pura membaca buku dan sesekali berbicara dengan Luhan. Jongin yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa memandangnya dengan ekspresi datarnya, 'aku tahu kau mecintai ku Soo, tapi aku juga tahu kau tidak ingin merusak persahabatan mu' batin Jongin.

"oppa" ucap Luhan membuat Jongin menolehkan wajahnya.

"eoh, waeyo?'' tanya Jongin.

"aku tidak bisa mengerjakan yang ini, bisa tolong membantu ku?'' pinta Luhan dengan wajah menatap Jongin manis.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa diam dan kembali fokus pada bukunya, Jongin melirik Kyungsoo sesaat.

"ahh, baiklah~" ucap Jongin kemudian menerangkan pada Luhan.

"mengerti?" tanya Jongin dengan senyum manisnya pada Luhan.

'aigooo manisnya dia' batin Luhan.

"Luhan-ah?'' panggil Jongin pada Luhan yang terlihat bengong kali ini.

"Luhan, mengerti tidak?" tanya Jongin membuat Luhan tersadar dan Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya pun kini beralih melihat Luhan dan Jongin bergantian.

"tidak aku tidak mengerti!" ucap Luhan dengan begitu santainya sementar Kyungsoo masih dengan ekspressi datarnya namun di hatinya Kyungsoo merasa sebal saat ini. Hey Sebal? Apa dia cemburu saat ini? Entahlah hanya Kyungsoo lah yang tahu.

Dengan sabar Jongin mengajarkan kembali Luhan kali ini dia harus extra sabar saat melihat tingkah Luhan yang benar-benar membuatnya jengkel, sudah berkali-kali Jongin mengajarkan hal yang sama namun Luhan sepertinya sengaja dengan semua ini.

" Luhan-ah sudah berapa kali aku mengajarkan mu? Tapi kau tidak mengerti!" ucap Jongin terdengar frustasi.

"mianhe oppa, bagaimana kita istirahat saja dulu" Luhan mengambil satu toples berisi camilan yang sudah di siapkan eomma Kyungsoo tadi.

"mau?" tanya Luhan mencoba menyuapi Jongin, dengan rasa kikuk Jongin menerima suapan Luhan dia dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang menoleh sebentar padanya saat ini. Terbersit rasa untuk membuat Kyungsoo cemburu dia melakukan hal yang sama pada Luhan.

"terimakasih, sekarang kau makan aaaa..." ucap Jongin sambil menyuapi Luhan, ingin rasanya Luhan berteriak saat ini, mimpi apa dia kemarin malam sampai dia bisa di suapi oleh sunbae yang sangat dia sukai.

"eummm, enak gumawo~" ucap Luhan kemudian tersenyum manis, Jongin pun membalasnya dengan tak kalah manis.

Memang Kyungsoo tidak melihat sesi suap menyuap antara Jongin dan Luhan tapi dia mengetahui itu, dan dia kembali menggerutu di dalam hati saat melhat Jongin yang tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya pada Luhan.

"ah Kyungsoo, sedari tadi kau terlihat fokus pada buku mu itu" ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk buku di hadapan Kyungsoo dengan pensilnya.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo datar.

"tidak, tidak apa-apa justru itu adalah hal langka!" ucap Luhan dengan santainya membuat Jongin terkekeh saat ini.

"kau menyebalkan" ucap Kyungsoo pada Luhan.

"aku menyebalkan? Heol itu tidak mungkin~" ucap Luhan sambil menyelipkan rambut nya kebelakang telinga, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa memutarkan bola matanya malas. Mengingat-ngingat tentang rambut, Kyungsoo teringat dengan ucapan Jongin saat di depan pintu tadi, Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja rias dengan alat-alat kosmetik yang tidak terlihat sama sekali, dia mengambil ikat rambut dan kembali menghampiri Jongin dan Luhan, Kyungsoo terpaku saat Jongin kini memandangnya intens, dengan cepat-cepat tangan mungilnya mengikat rambut panjangnya sambil berjalan dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Luhan yang kini terlihat sudah serius dengan soal yang dikerjakannya tadi.

"yak Kyungsoo kau mengikatnya lagi? Kau membuat rambut mu tersiksa kau tahu?" tanya Luhan setelah menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan nada terdengar tak suka di telinga Kyungsoo.

"waeyo? aku risih Lu dan mungkin aku akan memotongnya minggu depan!" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Jongin melebarkan matanya saat ini namun Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak melihatnya kali ini.

"tidak-tidak" ucap Luhan panik.

"waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"kau, kelakuan mu sudah seperti namja dan kau ingin memotong rambut mu?" dengus Luhan dengan wajah terlihat menyebalkan untuk Kyungsoo.

"yakk, yang penting aku ini tetap yeoja!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memukul paha Luhan

"APPO~, oppa~" ringis Luhan kemudian merengek pada Jongin, Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum saja saat ini membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo bingung di buatnya.

"kenapa oppa tersenyum?" tanya Luhan

"kalian Lucu~" jawab Jongin berbuah senyuman manis dari Luhan sementara Kyungsoo dia hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"kami Lucu? Ah untuk lucu mungkin Kyungsoo yang jauh lebih lucu~, iyakan~?" ucap Luhan sambil mencubit gemas pipi gembil Kyungsoo lama.

"aww, apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Kyungsoo memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih.

"ahh sudahlah hentikan, kembali belajar" titah Jongin menghentikan Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Luhan pun kembali mengerjakan soalnya, dan Kyungsoo pun kembali membaca bukunya.

"oppa kenapa tidak memberikan soal juga pada Kyungsoo?" ucap Luhan tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"ah, itu..baiklah aku akan membuat soal yang serupa" ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mendelik tajam saat ini.

"ini..." ucap Jongin sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas pada Kyungsoo.

"aku yakin kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya Kyungie!" remeh Luhan membuat Jongin tersenyum di buatnya.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, kaget saat melihat tulisan di atas kertas itu, Kyungsoo kaget bukan karena soal itu melainkan tulisan tangan Jongin yang mengatakan bahwa.

'**_aku tidak ingin memberikan mu pertanyaan, selain pertanyaan apa kau juga mencintaiku dan aku akan tunggu jawaban mu untuk soal itu, kau bisa egois kali ini Soo semoga Luhan mengerti akan perasaan kita, saranghe Kyungsoo bibirmu sangat manis_**:*'

Kyungsoo segera meremas secarik kertas itu tiba-tiba saat Luhan beralih menatapnya kali ini, Kyungsoo benar-benar panik dia tidak ingin jika Luhan tahu ini.

"kenapa? Haha kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya?'' tanya Luhan disertai tawa ringannya.

"i..iya..a..aku tidak bisa" ucap Kyungsoo gugup dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"coba aku lihat!" pinta Luhan mencoba menarik remasan kertas di genggaman Kyungsoo.

"andwae" panik Kyungsoo

"ekhem~" Jongin berdehem membuat Kyungsoo mendesah lega dalam hati.

"soal yang aku berikan pada Kyungsoo sama dengan mu Luhan, memang kau benar dia itu sangat payah dia tidak mungkin bisa mengerjakan nya" ucap Jongin menatap Luhan dan beralih manatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat mendelikan matanya saat ini

.

..

"ah Kyungsoo, aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar" pamit Luhan kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin terdiam dengan perasaan canggung, jantung Kyungsoo kembali berdebar saat di tatap intens oleh Jongin 'aishhh paboya kenapa kau meninggalkan ku Luhan' rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Soo~" panggil Jongin, namun tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menulikan pendengarannya dari Jongin dia meraih camilan yang ada di dekatnya kemudian memakannya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Jongin.

Jongin, dia mengulurkan tanganya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

"apa makanmu selalu begini?" ucap Jongin sambil mengusap sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang terdapat remah-remah.

Kyungsoo terpaku akan sentuhan Jongin, dia dapat merasakan bibir bagian bawahnya di usap lembut oleh ibu jari Jongin, membuatnya kembali teringat akan ciuman yang sedikit panas tadi, Jongin terkekeh saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang merah padam, di kecupnya bibir Kyungsoo kilat dan membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dengan mata membulat lebar dan mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali, tidak Jongin menciumnya tiga kali dalam satu hari ini.

Untung saja Luhan sedang di kamar mandi saat ini.

Cklek pintu kamar mandi Kyungsoo terbuka, memperlihatkan Luhan yang kini sudah melangkah mendekat.

"ahh jam berapa ini Kyungie?" tanya Luhan tanpa melihat ke wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, aku bertanya! Kyung kau kenapa, pipi mu merah sekali!" ucap Luhan sambil menangkup pipi merah Kyungsoo.

"anni, gwenchana" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"kau aneh sekali malam ini" ucap Luhan sambil menepuk jidat Kyungsoo pelan.

.

.

"sudah malam, Kyungie aku akan pulang'' ucap Luhan kemudian berdiri, di ikuti Jongin yang kini berdiri pula.

"ah iya, aku akan mengantar mu" Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan bersama Luhan keluar kamar sementara Jongin mengikuti keduanya dari belakang.

"samapi jumpa di sekolah besok Kyungie" ucap Luhan kemudian masuk kedalm mobil yang kini sudah ada sopir pribadinya.

Tinggalah Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdua di depan pintu rumah saat ini.

"aku pulang~" ucap Jongin kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Kyungsoo, baru saja dia berjalan dua langkah dia kembali membalikan badanya ke arah Kyungsoo.

''masuklah diluar dingin!'' ucap Jongin perhatian pada Kyungsoo, ya malam ini terasa begitu dingin.

"jangan lupa lihatlah pintu kamar mu setelah kau masuk kamar" ucap Jongin tersenyum kemudian berjalan ke arah rumahnya dia membuka pagar perlahan dan masuk setelah memastikan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah terlebih dulu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan terburu-buru dia tidak sabar ingin melihat seseuatu di pintu kamarnya, dia ingin melihat apa yang di maksud dengan Jongin. tangan Kyungsoo terulur untuk mengambil kertas note berukuran kecil dengan warna kuning mencolok, note itu bertuliskan kata-kata manis utuk Kyungsoo.

'_tidurlah yang nyenyak semoga mimpi indah, tidak usah memikirkan jawaban tentang perasaan ku karena kau sudah tahu sendiri jawabanya ^^._

Kyungsoo menatap lama note berukuran kecil itu, dia memegang dada bagian kirinya yang berdebar keras saat ini, 'apa aku boleh egois?' batin Kyungsoo. 'mianhe Lu, sepertinya aku mencintai Jongin' batin Kyungsoo kemudian menudukan kepalanya.

''aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo yang entah akan di jawab oleh siapa. Jam kini menunjukan pukul tengah dua belas malam namun Kyungsoo masih belum tertidur saat ini, mata bulatnya masih setia menatap kertas yang terlihat kusut, sesekali dia tersenyum melihat kata-kata yang tertulis di kertas itu, dan dia pun menyentuh bibirnya yang sudah pernah di jamah? Oleh Jongin, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kembali perutnya yang bergejolak seperti terdapat banyak kupu-kupu yang menari di perutnya.

''bahkan kau menulis emoticon nya, dasar hitam'' ucap Kyungsoo.

Sudah berkali-kali Kyungsoo mencoba tertidur dia membalikan posisinya kesana kemari, selimut yang tadi di pakainya pun kini sudah terjatuh tergeletak di lantai. Perasaan ini sangat amat mengganggunya, satu sisi dia tidak ingin membuat Luhan sakit hati dan disisi lain apakah dia akan merelakan hatinya lah yang akan tersakiti nanti?

''HAH KAU MEMBUATKU GILA'' teriak Kyungsoo frustasi di malam hari terdengar sampai di kamar Jongin yang masih terlihat terang kali ini. Sepertinya namja tan itu belum tidur juga saat ini.

Untung saja orangtua Kyungsoo sudah tertidur lelap saat ini, ruangan Kyungsoo yang berada di lantai atas membuat suaranya sedikit meredam sehingga tak mengganggu orangtuanya.

Jongin menyibak goredn jendela kamarnya, dia mengarahkan matanya memandang kamar Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat terang saat ini, senyum simpul muncul di wajahnya saat melihat siluet bayangan Kyungsoo yang bergerak tak menentu.

'dasar bodoh' batin Jongin kemudian tersenyum.

"ahh Kyungsoo aku pun gila di buatmu" ucap Jongin kemudian menutup kembali gorden kamarnya.

Cklek

"kau belum tidur Jongin?"

"nde, Hyung sendiri"

"aku belum mengantuk, Jongin-ah seharusnya kau tidur sudah jam berapa ini!"

"aku tidak bisa tidur hyung, dan Hyung apakah hyung tidak merasakan jet lag?"

"tidak...waeyo Jongin, kau tengah memikirkan yeoja?" tebaknya tepat sasaran

"dari mana Hyung tahu?"

"kentara di wajah suram mu"

"yakk Hyung~" rengeknya.

"hehe mian, aku hanya bercanda. Jadi benar kau sedang memikirkan yeoja?"

"eumm.." gumam Jongin sambil mengangguk dan duduk di ranjang mendekati Hyungnya.

"kau mau menceritakannya?"

"anni aku takut hyung akan menyukainya nanti" ucap Jongin membuat Hyungnya terkekeh.

"kau ini, aku tidak mungkin menyukai dan merebut sesuatu yang kau miliki, lagi pula eomma sudah mencarikan jodoh untuk Hyung mu ini"

"eoh? Jodoh?"

"mana bisa begitu Hyung, jadi kau mau saja menerimanya begitu?"

"bagaimana lagi, Hyung tidak bisa menolak permohonan eomma, dan besok malam Hyung akan bertemu dengan yeoja pilihan eomma"

"seharusnya Hyung membawa yeoja kesini, memangnya di amerika tidak ada yang menyukai mu? mana mungkin kau bisa kalah oleh adik mu ini?"

"ya..ya..ya aku tahu kau banyak di sukai oleh yeoja, tapi untuk kali ini kenapa kau terlihat seperti ini eoh, sepertinya dia yeoja yang sangat sulit untuk di taklukan"

"ucapan Hyung kenapa bisa sama dengan Sehun?"

"eh? Sehun? Ahh anak albino itu aku baru mengingatnya bagaimana kabar dia sudah berapa lama aku tak bertemu denganya, aku kangen dia"

"aishh, jadi Hyung lebih merindukan Sehun dari pada adik mu sendiri begitu?"

"mungkin" jawabnya sambil menggedikan bahu.

"yakk.. sudahlah keluar dari kamarku!" usir Jongin dengan nada terdengar seperti anak kecil.

"baiklah~" ucapnya tanpa merasa tersakiti dia berjalan mendekati pintu.

"hyung tunggu dulu, apa wanita yang membalas ciuman bisa dikatakan dia juga mencintaiku?"

''aishh paboya, kecil-kecil kau sudah berani mencium anak orang? Hyung mu saja belum pernah"

"aishhh sudahlah percuma aku menayakan pada orang tak berpengalaman seperti hyung" ucap Jongin kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Jongin-ah mungkin dia mencintaimu juga, dan mungkin saja ada perasaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa menerima dirimu" ucap Hyungnya terdengar diluar kamar.

'kau benar hyung' batin Jongin, kemudian dia kembali mendekati jendela dan melihat ke arah kamar Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat gelap saat ini ''kau sudah tidur? Jaljayo~'' ucap Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ah" panggil Jongin di belakang Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan dengan langkah cepat menyusuri trotoar.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Jongin lagi kali ini dia berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kenapa terburu-buru ini masih pagi, kau mau menghindariku?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak ingin membalas ucapan Jongin.

"waeyo? Kau marah pada ku?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah terlihat kecewa saat ini.

"apa kau sama sekali tidak merasakan ini Soo jika di dekat ku?" ucap Jongin kini mengarahkan telapak tangan Kyungsoo menempel didada kirinya.

"aku bingung Jongin" Lirih Kyungsoo namun bisa di dengar oleh Jongin.

"tidak, aku ingin tahu dulu Soo apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Jongin lagi. Bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo malah memberikan gumapalan kertas pada Jongin.

Jongin membukanya perlahan, bibir Jongin melengkung ke atas memperlihatkan senyum yang amat manis. 'nde, nado Saranghe' tulisan itu tercetak jelas di bawah tulisan yang dia tulis semalam.

"jadi~?'' tanya Jongin sambil mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar menatapnya saat ini.

"nde, a..aku mencintai mu tapi...Lu—hmpptthh" ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong karena Jongin membungkam bibirnya cepat.

"jangan bicarakan Luhan terlebih dulu" ucap Jongin di depan wajah Kyungsoo kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo erat, untung saja jalanan kali ini terlihat sepi.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

MIND TO REVIEW, nama hyung Jongin bakal ketahuan di next chapter.

PAY-PAY


	7. Chapter 7

~I only Love You~

.

.

****HAPPY READING***

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPOS

.

.

REVIEW, FAVORITES AND FOLLOW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

_CHAP SEBELUMNYA_

_"__jadi~?'' tanya Jongin sambil mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar menatapnya saat ini._

_"__nde, a..aku mencintai mu tapi...Lu—hmpptthh" ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong karena Jongin membungkam bibirnya cepat._

_"__jangan bicarakan Luhan terlebih dulu" ucap Jongin di depan wajah Kyungsoo kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo erat, untung saja jalanan kali ini terlihat sepi. _

CHAP 7

_. _

"Jongin-ah menjauhlah, aku tidak mau jika semua orang tahu kalau kita sudahh...!"

"sudah apa?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai menundukan kepalanya.

"yaa aku tidak mau semua orang tahu kalau kita mempunyai hubungan, apa lagi luhan aku tidak ingin dia tahu ini semua" ucap Kyungsoo menatap sebal pada Jongin.

"arraso~, pulang sekolah aku tunggu di gerbang belakang ne?" ucap Jongin sambil mengusak rambut Kyungso.

"eum.." jawab Kyungsoo sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"seharusnya kau tidak usah mengikat rambut mu, kau membuat namja di sekolah ini kelaparan"

"eoh? Kelaparan?" ucap Kyungsoo polos.

"lihatlah leher mu!" titah Jongin membuat Kyungsoo berusah mengecek lehernya kali ini.

"waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah bingung.

"ahh sudahlah semoga tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan yeojachingu ku" ucap Jongin menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

"dah.." Jongin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Jongin.

'apa aku bermimpi, bagaimana bisa aku berpacaran dengan Jongin?' batin Kyungsoo, kemudian mengelengkan kepalanya dan melenggang memasuki gedung sekolahanya perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di rumah besar milik keluarga Kim terlihat seorang namja tengah duduk tenang di sofa mendengarkan ibunya yang sedari tadi terus bicara,

"eomma~" rengeknya terdengar sudah tak tahan kali ini.

"aku tidak mau!" tolaknya pada wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Taemin.

"tidak Jonmyeon kali ini kau tidak bisa menolak!" final Taemin membuat namja dengan nama jonmyeon aka Suho medesah kecewa. Suho adalah anak pertama dan merupakan kakak dari Jongin, ya dia adalah orang yang di ajak bicara dengan Jongin semalam.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tertegun di hadapan bangkunya saat ini, kursinya tidak ada dan belum lagi meja milik dia kini terlihat banyak coretan-coretan dengan tulisan yang tidak pantas untuk di ucapkan, pikiran Kyungsoo kini langsung mengarah pada Sulli sebagai tersangka di balik ini semua, ya memangnya siapa lagi jika bukan dia.

"pagi Kyung—" sapaan dari sahabat Kyungsoo—Luhan yang baru datang terputus begitu saja karena melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Kyungsoo meja mu? Siapa yang melakukannya?'' tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi

"molla~" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"sudahlah kita ganti saja Kyungie, kajja kita ke gudang sekarang"

"baiklah"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun mengangkat meja keluar kelas untuk menggantinya, baru saja Kyungsoo dan Luhan keluar kelas, keduanya melihat Jongin yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Kyungsoo melihat senyuman di wajah Luhan saat ini.

"Kyungsoo, Luhan kalian mau kemana?" tanya Jongin sambil melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan bergantian.

"astaga siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo setelah melihat coretan-coretan di atas meja yang bertuliskan hujatan yang dilayangkan pada Kyungsoo.

"molla Oppa" jawab Luhan.

"benar-benar keterlaluan" ucap Jongin tak terima.

"nde, oppa. Ahh sudahlah... apa Oppa mau membantu kami?"

"tentu" Jongin menggantikan Luhan untuk mengangkat meja yang berukuran sedang itu, jadilah dia dan Kyungsoo sekarang yang mengangkat meja, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk saat ini.

"kajja" ucap Luhan berada di depan mereka mengawal untuk pergi kegudang, Luhan tidak melihat Jongin yang sedang menantap Kyungsoo dalam.

'apa ini ulah Sulli' pikir Jongin.

"LUHAN.." panggil minseok di koridor kemudian menghampiri Luhan.

"ada apa?" ucapnya dengan alis bertautan.

"aku ada perlu dengan mu sebentar" ucapnya sambil melihat sejenak ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian membuat Luhan menatap Minseok kebingungan.

"ada apa?" "sudahlah ayo ikuti aku" minseok menarik tangan Luhan meninggalan dua orang yang sedang mematung beberapa detik tadi.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi Kyungsoo tak mengeluarkan suaranya yang ada dipikiranya saat ini adalah apakah keputusanya untuk berhubungan dengan Jongin adalah kesalahan, dia merasa bahwa dia sudah menikam Luhan sahabatnya sendiri, benar apa kata Sulli kemarin, jika Luhan sampai mengetahui hal ini apakah persahabatannya akan teteap utuh, dan apakah dia harus mengakhiri hubungan ini. Tapi bagaimana bisa bahkan mereka baru saja melewatinya beberapa menit tadi.

"Soo, gwenchana?" tanya Jongin memulai pembicaraan pada Kyungsoo. Keduanya sudah berada di dalam gudang saat ini.

"Soo, kau kenapa?'' tanya Jongin Khawatir melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo. Dia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluknya lembut.

"Jongin, bahkan hubungan kita baru berlangsung beberapa menit, tapi aku rasa semua ini salah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"apa aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu yang salah untuku?'' tanya Kyungsoo lagi membuat Jongin kaget dibuatnya.

"tidak Soo, kau tidak perlu takut kita jalani ini apapun resikonya, dan biarkan Luhan tahu ini"

"t..tapi Jongin aku takut" ucap Kyungsoo

"kau tidak perlu takut, sahabatmu pasti akan mengerti dia tidak boleh egois Soo"

"lalu bagaimana dengan ku, apa aku tidak egois?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan airmata sudah meluncur di pipinya saat ini. Jongin tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, namun dia bisa membuat Kyungsoo kuat.

"aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku, jadi apakah ada larangan untuk mencegah kita berhubungan, bahkan itu sahabat mu sendiri?"

Kyungsoo terpaku akan perkataan Jongin, memang benar keduanya saling mencinta, tapi Luhan juga mencintai Jongin tapi untuk Jongin, dia hanya mencintainya. sudah terlanjur di dalam hati terdalam Kyungsoo dia ingin memiliki Jongin, dia mencintai namja tan yang selalu muncul di pikiranya setiap malam, namja yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, dan bahkan dia bisa menjadi sosok yang berbeda jika di dekat Jongin dia berani menunjukan ekspresi berbeda di hadapan namja tan ini.

"aku menghianatinya Jongin hiks.." isakan Kyungsoo tak bisa dihentikan olehnya saat ini.

Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, dia menghapus air mata Kyungsoo lembut kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan mu berubah pikiran, aku mencintai mu dan aku tidak ingin jika kau meminta ku untuk pergi darimu"

Chu~

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut, Kyungsoo masih menangis dalam ciumannya wajah Luhan yang terlihat bahagia di dekat Jongin sangat membuatnya merasa bersalah. Lama bibir itu bertautan dan Jongin mulai merubah intensitas ciumannya, dia melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian, membuat Kyungsoo lemas seperti biasanya.

Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada Jongin saat merasakan dadanya sesak karena ciuman panas itu, Jongin benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, kekasihnya ini selalu saja memiliki kesempatan untuk menciumnya dimana saja.

"jangan menangis lagi" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan membalas senyuman manis Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"tidak mungkin Kyungsoo dan Jongin sunbae berhubungan aku tahu mereka, mungkin kau hanya salah paham, wajar saja mereka satu bus karena mereka bertetangga dan pasti mereka bertemu disana. Ah iya kau pasti belum tahu hal itu kan?''

"benarkah? Tapi aku merasakan hal berbeda"

"mungkin perasaan mu salah" ucap Luhan menepuk bahu Minseok

"ya sudah aku ke gudang dulu ne, pay-pay" Luhan meninggalkan minseok yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dengan tatapan kosongnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aigooo Kyungie, sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan ini?" dengus Luhan sebal.

"sudahlah jangan menggerutu terus, ini belum seberapa jika orang itu terus melakukannya aku tidak akan tinggal diam" jawab Kyungsoo di belakang Luhan dan Jongin yang tengah mengangkat meja nya, sementara Kyungsoo dia membawa kursi seorang diri di belakang.

'kau lebih serasi dengannya Jongin' batin Kyungsoo, matanya terus memandang punggung Luhan dan Jongin bergantian.

.

.

"gumawo Sunbae" ucap Luhan tersenyum manis pada Jongin sementara Kyungsoo sudah duduk di kursi yang dia bawa tadi.

"eum.. aku ke kelas dulu ne, semoga hari mu menyenangkan Kyungsoo~" ucap Jongin tersenyum manis kemudian meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo didalam kelas.

'kenapa hanya Kyungsoo, bagaimana dengan ku?' batin Luhan merasa ada yang janggal.

"Luhan~" panggil Kyungsoo membuat Luhan tersadar dari ketertegunan nya.

"eoh?"

"kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"ah tidak apa-apa" jawab Luhan biasa kemudian duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

JONGIN POV

Ku pasang headset di telinga ku, aku menyandarkan punggungku di tembok gerbang belakang sekolah, terhitung lima belas menit berlalu namun yeojachingu imut ku belum muncul sedari tadi membuat ku resah kali ini, memang sulit rasanya untuk bertemu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini, menghindar dari semua orang membuat hungungan kami terbatas. Hanya beberapa jam tidak bertemu sungguh membat ku gila hari ini.

Aku membukakan mataku saat aku terkejut dengan lepasnya Headset di telinga kananku dengan begitu cepat, ingin aku memarahi orang yang telah melakukannya namun aku tak bisa melakukannya karena pelakunya tak lain adalah gadis yang sedari tadi aku tunggu.

"menunggu lama?" tanyanya merasa bersalah, namun dia mencoba menunjukan senyum manisnya untuk membuatku sedikit terhibur.

Ku kecup kilat bibirnya membuat dia tertegun dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sungguh membuatku gemas dan ingin mencium bibirnya lagi.

Bugh

Satu pukulan cukup keras menghantam perutku membuatku sedikit kesakitan, oh tidak yeojachingu ku menonjok perutku saat ini. Aku melihat wajah manisnya yang semakin terlihat lucu dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

"yaak kau tidak tahu ini masih lingkungan Sekolah, jika ada yang melihatnya bagaimana?'' omel nya padaku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya yang seperti ini, benar-benar membuatku gemas dibuatnya.

"mari melakukannya di tempat lain" bisiku di telinganya, berhasil memunculkan semburat merah di kedua pipi gembilnya.

Duk

"awww, appoyo~ kenapa menginjak ku?" pekik ku padanya tak terima.

''dasar pervert~" dengusnya kemudian meninanggalkan ku dengan langkahnya yang cepat.

"Yaaa Chagi-ya tunggu aku" teriaku membuat dia berbalik menghadapku dengan tatapan tajamnya, seolah memberitahu ku untuk menghentikan tingkah ku kali ini.

Jongn pov end

.

.

.

.

Kaki mungil Kyungsoo melangkah dengan begitu cepat menapaki trotoar jalan yang sepi, diaberusaha meninggalkan Jongin di belakangnya, namun langkahnya tidak akan bisa jauh dari Jongin, namja tan itu terus mencoba mensejajarkan kakinya untuk melangkah bersamaan di pinggir Kyungsoo.

"hah..hah..hah.." Jongin terengah-engah sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat.

"lepas~" titah Kyungsoo dengan deathglare nya.

"tidak akan" ucap Jongin semakin mengeratkan genggaman nya di tangan kanan kiri Kyungsoo.

"jika ada yang melihat kita bagaimana Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan pandangan nya yang mengedar ke sekeliling tempat.

"tidak ada siapa-siapa disini selain kita Kyung~" ucap Jongin sambil merapatkan tubuhnya di tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, ini tempat umum" ucap Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan rangkulan tangan Jongin yang berada di pinggangnya.

"jika kau terus menggerutu, kau akan pulang malam Kyungsoo, kajja ini sudah sore"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah akan perlakuan Jongin saat ini, namun dihatinya dia merasa sangat bahagia bisa berada di dekat Jongin, beberapa jam tidak bertemu ternyata membuatnya rindu.

"kau tersenyum?" tanya Jongin dengan senyum manisnya menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

"yaaa jauhkan wajah mu Jongin, jangan berani berbuat macam-macam" ancam Kyungsoo berusaha menjauhkan posisinya dari wajah Jongin.

"tersenyum lah seperti tadi, tapi jangan berani-berani menunjukannya pada namja lain" ucapnya kembali mengenggam Kyungsoo dan berjalan beriringan.

"waeyo? Kenapa tidak? Lalu ayah ku bagaimana?"

"untuk ayah mu aku mengijinkan nya"

"yakk kau berbicara seolah-olah Kau yang menguasai seluruh tubuhku"

"memang begitu" ucap Jongin santai membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum geli.

"memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sengit.

"jadi kau tidak mengakui ku?" tanya Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali medekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

"tidak" jawab Kyungsoo menahan tawanya dan berusaha memundurkan wajahnya.

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo lama sebagai aksi tidak setujunya, dia melumat lembut bibir Kyungsoo namun gerakan bibirnya selalu cepat menikmati bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian dan Kyungsoo pun menikmatinya dia mengalkungkan kedua tangan nya di leher Jongin dan Jongin pun menekan tengkuknya dalam, masa bodoh jika mereka tengah di lihat oleh orang.

Jongin melepaskan tautannya dia melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat merah padam, pandangan yang selalu sama jika dia telah mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lembut.

keduanya hanya bisa diam dalam perjalanan mereka dengan senyum dari keduanya yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah keduanya sampai mereka tiba di halte bus dan menunggu bus untuk mereka pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyentuh rambutnya dengan begitu lembut. wajah cantiknya sedari tadi terus tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, dia begitu tak percaya dengan seseorang yang terlihat senyum juga padanya.

"berhentilah memandangi pantulan mu Kyungie?"

"eoh, Unnie apakah yang ada di cermin itu benar-benar aku?''

"eum..memangnya siapa lagi, lihatlah Kyungsoo kau begitu cantik"

"tapi aku gugup Unnie"

"kau tidak usah gugup ada aku yang menemani mu"

"eumm, Unnie aku malu jika aku harus berhadapan dengan Jongin nanti"

"kau tidak perlu malu Kyungie, dia pasti akan menyukai penampilan mu saat ini"

"tapi~" ucap Kyungsoo

"tidak ada tapi-tapi, cepatlah eomma dan appa pasti sudah menunggu"

"arra~" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari kamar bersama seseorang yang di panggilnya Unnie tadi, ternyara yeoja yang di panggil Unnie itu adalah sepupu Kyungsoo, dia adalah Yixing yeoja dengan dimple di pipi bagian kanan membuatnya terlihat begitu manis dan anggun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jantung Kyungsoo terus berdegup kencang saat dia sudah duduk di kursi meja makan keluarga Kim dan posisinya kali ini tepat berhadapan dengan namjachingunya, dia terus menundukan wajahnya menghindari tatapan intens Jongin. Sesekali Kyungsoo akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Ayah Jongin saat acara makan malam itu berlangsung dan Kyungsoo pun semakin salah tingkah saat Jongin sesekali tersenyum padanya dengan tatapan yang terlihat memuja pula.

"ahh dimana Junmyeon kenapa dia belum datang" ucap Taemin gelisah.

Di meja makan keluarga Kim itu kini hanya terlihat enam orang disana, sementara Junmyeon orang yang seharusnya hadir dalam pertemuan ini, sedari tadi belum menunjukan batang hidungnya.

Pandangan Taemin dan ke lima orang yang tengah mengobrol secara serempak menoleh kearah orang yang baru datang.

"Junmyeon, kau dari mana saja kenapa baru pulang?" ucap Taemin kemudian menggerakan tangannya memberi kode pada Junmyeon agar mendekat kearahnya dan ikut bergabung.

Junmyeon duduk di hadapan Yixing membuat Yixing sedikit gugup kali ini.

'cantik sekali dia' batin Jongin saat memandang ke arah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang melihat tatapan Junmyeon hanya bisa memberi senyuman manis padanya saat ini.

Kyungsoo melupakan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak boleh memberikan senyum manisnya pada namja lain selain Ayahnya dab Jongin.

Jongin tidak menyadari bahwa pandangan Junmyeon begitu terlihat berbeda saat melihat Kyungsoo, bagaimana dia bisa menyadarinya jika sedari tadi ponsel yang berada di sakunya terus bergetar dan membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

"angkatlah ponselmu Kai" ucap ayahnya kemudian Jongin pergi untuk menerima panggilan setelah meinta izin terlebih dulu.

.

.

.

"Ahh, jadi kita sudah sepakat. Kyungie kau harus banyak menghabiskan waktu mu dengan Junmyeon mulai sekarang" ucap tuan Do dengan senyum berwibawa.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dengan kepala menunduknya dia tidak percaya dengan semua ini bagaimana bisa dia dijodohkan dengan Junmyoen yang hanya baru dikenalnya beberapa menit tadi. Jika saja Jongin tidak pergi, Jongin pasti akan ikut terkejut sama seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

~I only Love You~

.

.

.

****HAPPY READING***

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPOS

.

.

REVIEW, FAVORITES AND FOLLOW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

_CHAP SEBELUMNYA_

_"__Ahh, jadi kita sudah sepakat. Kyungie kau harus banyak menghabiskan waktu mu dengan Junmyeon mulai sekarang" ucap tuan Do dengan senyum berwibawa._

_Sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dengan kepala menunduknya dia tidak percaya dengan semua ini bagaimana bisa dia dijodohkan dengan Junmyoen yang hanya baru dikenalnya beberapa menit tadi. Jika saja Jongin tidak pergi, Jongin pasti akan ikut terkejut sama seperti dirinya._

_._

_._

CHAP 8 STARTED

"Hyung aku berangkat dulu"

"eum apa perlu ku antar?"

"tidak perlu Hyung, Oh iya tentang yeoja yang akan di jodohkan dengan Hyung dia terlihat cantik dan anggun aku setuju"

"benarkah?"

"eum.."

"Aku berangkat~"

"hati-hati"

.

.

Tujuh menit Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo keluar dari rumahnya, namun Yeojachingu barunya itu sedari tadi belum muncul di balik pintu, Jongin berencana berangkat bersama Kyungsoo pagi ini.

"apa dia sudah berangkat?'' tanya Jongin entah akan di jawab siapa.

"ck sudah siang, aku berangkat duluan saja"

"awas Kau Kyungsoo~" umpat Jongin kemudian melangkah menjauhi rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

******I ONLY LOVE YOU*****

* * *

.

.

.

Mata Kyungsoo di buat terbelalak saat dia memasuki kelas dengan kondisi meja dan kursi nya yang sudah penuh coretan abstrak disana-sini. Kyungsoo tahu sebenarnya siapa pelaku di balik semua ini. Sulli ya, siapa lagi jika bukan yeoja itu. Tanpa mengganti seperti hari sebelumnya Kyungsoo duduk dengan begitu santai di kursi miliknya dia tak menghiraukan tatapan teman sekelas yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Kyungsoo terus memikirkan Jongin, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di hadapan Jongin, mungkin menghindari Jongin saat ini adalah cara satu-satunya.

Kyungsoo harus menahan laparnya ketika jam makan siang tiba, dia hanya duduk di kelas seorang diri dia tidak mau jika dia sampai bertemu Jongin, Luhan yang melihat perubahan aneh Kyungsoo hari ini hanya bisa mendecakan lidahnya dan sesekali dia akan berdebat dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar lima belas menit bel pulang sekolah xoxo highschool sudah berbunyi tadi dan sekitar lima belas menit itu pula semua siswa-siswi di sekolah itu sudah pulang kerumahnya masing-masing terkecuali untuk yeoja bermata bulat yang tengah membersihkan loker miliknya.

"Soo~" panggil suara khas namja menyapa indera pendengaran Kyungsoo membuat dia tegang.

'Jongin? bagaimana ini...?' Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya.

Tidak ingin bicara dengan Jongin Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan namjachingunya ini.

"tunggu sebentar!" Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo agar tak pergi.

"apa?" tanya Kyungsoo bersikap seperti Kyungsoo yang selalu ketus di hadapan Jongin.

"tidak bisakah kau sedikit manis, lagi pula disini tidak ada Luhan" ucap Jongin mengusap tangan Kyungsoo lembut.

"memang tidak ada, lagi pula apa urusannya dengan Luhan. Sudahlah aku pergi dulu" ucap Kyungsoo dingin dan melepaskan tangannya dari Jongin.

"Soo, kau kenapa?" raut wajah Jongin terlihat menatap bingung pada Kyungsoo.

"apanya yang kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo berusaha tak menaikan nada suaranya.

"apa kau terbentur sesuatu?"

"tidak!" jawab Kyungsoo menghindari tatapan Jongin.

"lalu~ apa kau sedang mengerjai ku?" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

"tidak ada waktu untuk bicara dengan mu Jongin" Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Jongin sehingga membuatnya sedikit menjauh

"hey, kau kenapa?" Jongin menahan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"lepas~" titah Kyungsoo mencoba menghempaskan tangan kekar Jongin.

"tidak, sebelum kau menjelaskannya dulu apa aku telah berbuat salah padamu?"

"tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Jauhi aku Jongin kita tidak ada hubungan lagi"

"Kyung apa maksudmu?"

"sudah jelas Jongin kita putus!" Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Jongin kasar.

Hanya dengan cara ini Kyungsoo bisa menyakiti Jongin, dia harus menjauhi Jongin demi semua orang di sekelilingnya.

Jongin mematung mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo dengan langkah cepat dia meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri di koridor yang sudah sepi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo-pov

Ku tendang asal kerikil batu yang berada di hadapan jalan ku saat ini, hari ini benar-benar membuat ku kesal, ya mungkin berpacaran dengan Jongin adalah keputusan yang salah sehingga membuatku seperti ini, aku harus menjauhinya tapi bagaimana bisa jika dia sendiri nanti akan menjadi calon adik ipar ku '' Kyaaaaaa Andwae, aku tidak mau menikah dengan Hyungnya~" teriak ku frustasi di trotoar jalan yang sudah sepi. Sebenarnya aku bingung dengan situasi seperti ini aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, meninggalkannya di koridor seorang diri tadi benar-benar membuat dada ku sesak, sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Kaki ku menendang asal lagi kali ini bukan kerikil batu yang aku menjadi sasaran ku, aku tendang asal kaleng minuman bersoda yang tergeletak dijalan dengan begitu kencang, sebenarnya siapa yang membuang sampah sembarangan umpat ku, aishh bukan itu yang ku hiraukan lagi saat ini aku menendang kaleng itu sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan ku, oh Tidak aku melihat seseorang memekik tertahan di ujung sana, aku hanya bisa melihat siluet bayangannya saja saat ini, ku lihat dia mendekat ke arahku, tidak aku dalam posisi bahaya saat ini. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya terlihat namun sedikit tidak jelas karena langit mulai gelap saat ini. Mata ku mengerjap-ngerjap saat melihat dia yang sudah berdiri dengan wajah yang terlihat kesakitan tangannya pun masih mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena ulahku tadi, mungkin.

"Yakk~" teriaknya membuatku terlonjak kaget. Aku hanya bisa mematung mendengar pekikaan nya dia terlihat marah saat ini.

Ku tundukan kepalaku, baru kali ini aku bersikap seperti ini jika di bentak oleh seseorang. Sebelumnya aku akan memaki kembali orang yang telah memaki ku tapi untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa melakukannya entah karena apa.

"yaa Kau tidak mau minta maaf?" tanyanya dingin membuat mataku berkaca-kaca,

"m..mianhe~" ucapku kemudian mendongakan wajah ku menatap tepat ke matanya. Jantungku seperti akan melopat dari dada ku ketika meliat wajahnya ya aku baru ingat bukankah dia yang pernah aku tabrak saat aku keluar dari ruang basket sekolahku.

"k..kau~" ucapnya terbata dan menatapku dengan ekspresi kagetnya pula.

"mi..mianhe~" ucapku lagi, oh tidak ku mohon jangan keluarkan air di mataku saat ini.

''gwenchana?'' tanyanya terdengar cemas dan memegang bahu sempit ku kali ini.

Ku tundukan wajah ku kembali tidak dirasa pipi ku kini mulai basah karena air mataku.

"yaa aku yang kena tendangan kaleng sialan itu kenapa kau yang menangis" tanya nya lagi

"Hiks..aku..sudah minta maaf.." ucapku sambil mengusap air mataku kasar.

"aku memaafkan mu, tapi kenapa kau menangis?"

"bu..bukan urusan mu..hiks.." ucapku sambil terisak sungguh aku sangat malu saat ini.

"kau harus tanggung jawab, jika aku lupa ingatan bagaimana?'' tanya nya tak masuk akal mungkin dia mencoba menghiburku. Ku injak kaki nya membuat dia memekik dan meringis kesakitan lagi.

"KYYYA apa kau gila?" umpatnya berteriak membuat telingaku berdengung.

Ku tinggalkan namja albino itu yang masih terduduk sambil mengelus kakinya yang aku injak tadi, masa bodoh dengan umpatan-umpatannya aku tidak perduli lagi.

Dia teriak ke arah ku membuatku menghentikan langkah ku aku terkejut dengan teriakannya yang memanggil namaku kali ini. Dari mana dia tahu nama ku apa dia membaca namku di papan namaku?,

Ku balikan badanku kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, ku ulurkan tangannya mencoba membantu dia untuk berdiri, tapi bukannya berdiri dia malah menarik pergelangan tanganku sehingga membuatku duduk di sebelahnya.

Pergerakkan ku begitu cepat sehingga membuat ku duduk di sebelahnya dengan begitu tidak elit, ku tepis tangannya membuat dia tersenyum memandangku. Eh kenapa dia tersenyum apa dia memiliki gangguan jiwa? Aku mencoba berdiri lagi namun tanganku masih di tahan olehnya membuatku mau tidak mau duduk di sebelahnya, sebenarnya apa mau namja gila ini pikirku.

"apa?" tanya Ku sengit padanya.

"santai lah manis kenapa kau galak sekali"

Bugh

Ku pukul kepalanya membuat dia kembali meringis dan berteriak. Kali ini aku menutup kedua telinga ku, berhadapan dengan namja menyebalkan ini benar-benar membuat mood ku semakin rusak.

"akan ku laporkan ke polisi dengan tuduhan kau sudah menyiksa anak di bawah umur" umpatnya begitu sengit,

"dan aku tidak takut melaporkan mu juga atas tuduhan pelecehan pada gadis sma" ucapku tak kalah sengit membuat dia tersenyum simpul.

Mataku mendelik tajam tepat menatap ke matanya, dia tertawa sambil memegang perutnya kali ini. Apa dia gila? Pikirku lagi.

"Kyungsoo, kau Kyungsoo kan? siswi dari xoxo Highscool~?" tanyanya kini dengan wajah sudah terlihat berkebalikan.

Aku hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapannya, Tidak ingin berurusan lebih dengannya aku meninggalkan dia yang masih duduk.

"Yaaa Yeoja galak kau mau kemana?" teriaknya di belakang ku. Aku semakin melangkahkan kaki ku cepat tak ingin mendengar teriakan-teriakannya lagi, ''dasar namja aneh" dengusku terdengar pelan. Sungguh hari yang sangat menyebalkan untuku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author –pov

"hai manis~" terdengar suara berat khas namja membuat Do Kyungsoo mengentikan langkahnya kali ini, tubuh Kyungsoo di buat menegang saat melihat sekumpulan siswa yang entah dari sekolah mana tapi tunggu dulu seragam yang mereka kenakan sama dengan namja albino yang menjadi korban aksi tak sengaja Kyungsoo.

"minggirlah, kalian menghalangi jalan ku" ujar Kyungsoo terdenar dingin membuat kumpulan siswa yang berjumlah enam orang itu menatap satu sama lain. Terlihat orang yang berada di paling depan menggerakandagunya memberi kode pada laki-laki yang berpostur lumyan tinggi untuk mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"kalian mau apa?" tanya Kyungsoo menahan agar suaranya tak terdengar bergetar dan mulai mundur.

"jangan melakukan hal bodoh sayang~ sebaiknya kau tidak perlu menghindar mari kita bersenang-senang, haha" ucap sala satu namja kemudian di susul tawa yang terdengar begitu mengejek.

"apa kalian gila?" umpat Kyungsoo pada keenam lelaki di hadapannya.

"Oh sepertinya kau yeoja yang sangat menarik, kau dari xoxo highshool? DO KYUNG SOO nama yang cantik seperti orangnya" ucap namja berpostur lumyan tinggi dengan matanya yang mengeja kata di name tag Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menepis tangan namja yang menurutnya menjijikan itu, berani-beraninya namja yang tidak di kenal Kyungsoo menyentuh kulitnya walaupun satu inchi Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkannya.

"HUU~ Apa gadis di xoxo highschool sama seperti mu cantik?" godanya dengan sensual membuat Kyungsoo ingin melayangkan tinjuannya kali ini.

Duk

Kyungsoo mendendang tulang kering namja yang sudah berani-beraninya menyentuh dagunya kali ini.

"YAKK...KAU BERANI-BERANINYA?" Teriaka namja itu tidak terima kemudian mencengkram tangan Kyungsoo kasar.

"Lepas sakit~" tangan Kyungsoo memerah akibat cengkraman namja yang di tendangnya tadi.

"bawa dia!" titahnya pada kelima orang yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan.

Duk

Dengan sekuat tenaganya Kyungsoo menginjak kaki namja yang tengah mencengkram tangannya, Kyungsoo mendorong dada namja dihadapanya membuat dia tersungkur menabrak teman-teman di belakangnya. Dengan kecepatan penuh Kyungsoo berlari kembali ke arah saat dia bertemu dengan namja berkulit putih, pikirannya yang buntu tidak dapat menggerakan kakinya dengan tepat sehingga dia berlari tanpa tujuan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah~ hah~hah~ " Nafas Kyungsoo terengah-engah dia membungkukan badannya dengan kedua tangan yang menempel pada kedua lututnya, berlari beberapa meter membuatnya begitu lelah.

"Kau~" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata Kyungsoo bertemu lagi dengan namja yang tadi Kyungsoo temui.

"YAKK KAU~" Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya saat melihat segerombolan siswa kurang ajar tadi yang kini terlihat sedang mengejarnya. Kyungsoo berlari kembali namun kali ini dia menarik tangan namja berkulit putih itu sehingga membuatnya lari terseok-seok.

"ada apa ini?'' tanyanya dengan wajah kebingungan yang tidak di lihat sama sekali oleh Kyungsoo.

"yakk berhenti" namja itu melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang menarkinya tadi.

"Hey...Sehun, apa kau mengenalnya?'' tanya namja yang tadi mencolek dagu Kyungsoo.

"iya dia namja chinguku" ucap Kyungsoo mendapat ekspresi Sehun yang terlonjak kaget membulatkan mulutnya.

"Sehun~shi ternyata selera mu sudah turun sekarang, dimana yeoja-yeoja yang selalu terlihat sexy di dekat mu eoh apa kau sudah bosan dengan mereka?" tanya namja itu menatap remeh pada Kyungsoo.

Sehun mendelik tajam pada Kyungsoo, seolah memberitahu yeoja bermata bulat itu untuk menjelaskan padanya.

Melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang ketakutan, dengan sikap yang terlihat datar Sehun memandang dengan tatapan membunuhnya tepat kepada enam orang di hadapannya.

"kalian, jangan berani mengganggu nya" ucap Sehun terdengar dingin jika melihat Sehun seperti ini dia terliah benar-benar seperti namja yang melindungi kekasih hatinya, tatapan tajam membuat ke enam orang itu mematung.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun menahan tangan namja yang akan melayangkan tinjuan ke arah wajahnya, terdengar Kyungsoo memekik karena kaget dan sekaligus takut, dia menajuhkan posisnya dari namja-namja yang saling baku hantam.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mematung dengan tubuhnya yang bergemetar satu lawan enam orang apakah namja yang di 'aniaya' nya tadi akan menang? Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdoa.

Kyungsoo melangakah dan berjongkok melihat keadaan Sehun, sepertinya namja albino itu terkena pukulan dari sala satu orang yang berkelahi tadi, mereka sudah lari terbirit-birit tak lupa dengan wajah mereka yang babak belur, Kyungsoo tidak menyangka jika Sehun bisa mengalahkan ke enam orang itu dengan secara bersamaan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu saja jika Sehun adalah namja yang memiliki bakat bela diri dalam karate, Sabuk hitam bisa dibayangkan?.

Kyungsoo membantu Sehun untuk berdiri dia mengusap-usap kemeja Sehun yang terlihat kotor dan berantakan karena aski baku hantam tadi, gerakan Kyungsoo berhenti saat melihat seseorang yang tengah berjalan di belakang Sehun, seseorang itu masih beberapa meter di hadapannya. Sehun menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan bingung, dia membalikan bdanya mencoba melihat apa yang Kyungsoo lihat.

"Jong-hmppth~" ucapan Sehun terpotong karena ciuman Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan tanganya di leher kokoh Sehun, Sehun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kaget akan aksi Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menciumnya tanpa 'persiapan'. Di kepala Sehun kini hanya ada dua pertanyaan yang berputar-putar, pertama kenapa Kyungsoo mengaku-ngaku kalau dia adalah namjachingunya dan yang kedua ini yang benar-benar membuatnya bingung kenapa Kyungsoo menciumnya tiba-tiba.

'manis' batin Sehun saat merasakan bibir Kyungsoo yang menempel di bibirnya ternyata Sehun menikmati ciuman Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Hati Jongin hancur berkeping-keping saat melihat Kyungsoo yang mencium bibir sahabatnya sendiri, perasaan tulusnya di permainkan oleh yeoja yang benar-benar di cintainya ini, Jongin tidak habis pikir dengan Kyungsoo. Hubungan mereka baru saja berlangsung satu hari tapi kenapa Kyungsoo mengakhiri dengan kejadian seperti ini. Tanpa berkata-kata apa lagi Jongin melewati Sehun dan Kyungsoo dengan langkah yang terasa begitu berat dadanya terasa sesak melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah menjadi candu baginya kini di pagut oleh Sehun, sahabatnya sendiri. Tidak masuk akal ternyata Sehun pun kini mulai menikmati bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Sehun, dia tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi saat ini dia benar-benar menyakiti perasaan Jongin.

'mianhe...Jongin' batin Kyungsoo. Bahu Kyungsoo bergetar karena tangsinya yang pecah dia terisak dia menyesal melakukan hal ini di hadapan Jongin.

"mianhe~hiks..."ucap Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

"aku membutuhkan penjelasan mu, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Langit sudah gelap sebaiknya kau pulang" ucap Sehun kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lembut. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan langakah begitu perlahan.

.

.

Sedari tadi keduanya hanya duduk berdiam diri, tidak ada yang membuka suara di antara mereka.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun" Sehun membuka suaranya dengan memperkenalkan diri pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah Itu Bus nya" Ucap Sehun girang melihat mobil berukuran panjang itu kini sudah berhenti dihadapan mereka.

"aku hanya bisa mengantar mu sampai di sini, sampai jumpa besok Kyungsoo, ku tunggu kau di taman" ucap Sehun kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang sudah naik ke dalam Bus.

Arah rumah Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang berbeda membuat keduanya tidak bisa pulang bersama.

.

.

.

.

Jongin-pov

Ku lempar tas ku ke atas ranjang dengan keras, mataku kembali memanas ketika mengingat kejadian sepulang ku tadi.

Cklek

Pintu kamarku di buka oleh Hyungku yang terlihat menyembulkan kepalanya kali ini.

"Gwenchana Jongin~" tanyanya terlihat dengan raut wajah cemas.

"keluarlah Hyung aku ingin sendiri'' titah ku tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"baiklah~" ucapnya kemudian kembali menutup pintu.

Ku sibak gorden kamar ku dengan kasar, mataku berkaca-kaca kali ini saat melihat kamar yeojachinguku anni lebih tepatnya mantan, kamar nya masih terlihat terang ya karena ini masih pukul 06.45 sore. Aku melihat siluetnya bayangannya, mataku terus memandangnya intens aku benar-benar merindukannya aku tidak ingin dia lepas dari ku, sungguh kali ini aku ingin tahu apa yang tengah dia lakukan dan apa yang dia pikirkan aku membutuhkan penjelasan dari dia, tapi untuk bertemu denganya malam ini aku benar-benar tidak yakin bisa menahan emosiku. Mungkin aku tidak akan belajar dengannya untuk malam ini, biarkan dia dengan Luhan. Bibirku mengulas senyum saat melihat siluet bayangannya yang bergerak melepaskan pakaian yang dia kenakan dia melakukannya dengan gerakan yang terlihat sensual di mataku saat ini aku menutup kembali gorden jendela ku bagaimana aku bisa berpikir seperti saat ini ketika dia sudah menghianati aku.

.

.

.

.

.

Author—Pov

Baru saja Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak namun dia kembali membukakan matanya saat melihat yeoja bermata rusa yang kini sudah masuk dengan senyum manisnya pula.

"Luhan, kau sudah datang"

"eum~" guman Luhan kemudian duduk di ujung ranjang King size Kyungsoo.

"Kai Oppa belum datang?" tanya Luhan membuat air muka Kyungsoo berubah.

"sepertinya begitu" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan ke rak buku untuk mengambil buku panduannya.

Luhan memandang Kyungsoo bingung, sebanarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada Kyungsoo kenapa Kyungsoo terlihat begtiu rapuh malam ini.

"Kyungie... apa tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Kyungsoo membalikan badanyya memadang Luhan ''membicrakan apa?'' tanya Kyungsoo membuat Luhan berdecak lidah ''sedari tadi pagi aku melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan mu Kyung, aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku aku melihatnya jelas'' Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"aku baik-baik saja Lu!" ucap Kyungsoo sinar mata Kyungsoo terlihat begitu ragu di mata Luhan.

"kau bohong, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang ka sembunyiak Kyungsoo. Tapi yang pasti aku kecewa padamu sampai setakut itukah kau tidak mau memnagi masalahmu dengan sahabat mu sendiri" tanya Luhan kecewa.

"Lu, aku—" ucapan Kyungsoo di potong oleh Luhan begitu saja.

"aku mau pulang" ujar Luhan kemudian melenggang pergi keluar kamar Kyungsoo.

'kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini' batin Kyungsoo, dengan mata bulatnya yang menatap kosong. Air matanya kembali meluncur di pipi gembilnya dia berbaring menyamping diranjang dan kembali terisak, pangkal dari masalah ini sebenarnya siapa dan apa Kyungsoo bingung, dia membutuhkan pelukan Jongin yang selalu menenangkannya. Kyungsoo menyentuh bibirnya yang sempat di lumat oleh Sehun tadi, bibir yang biasanya hanya di sentuh oelh bibir Jongin kini sudah di jamah oleh namja lain, tapi bukankah Kyungsoo yang mekakukannya, dan tunggu dulu kenapa Sehun menikmati ciuman Kyungsoo tadi, ini benar-benar membuat kepala Kyungsoo seperti akan pecah.

''aku merindukan mu Jongin hiks..mianhe~" lirih Kyungsoo terisak. Bayangan Jongin yang melihatnya mencium sehun tadi masih tergambar jelas membuat dia kemabali menangis tersedu-sedu.

''aku bodoh...seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu..mianhe Jongin hiks aku mencintaimu, ku mohon jangan membenci ku'' ucap Kyungsoo lagi. Dan tangisannya pun tidak henti-henti sampai jam digital di meja naksnya menunjukan pukul 11.48 pm. Masa bodoh jika mata bulatnya akan terlihat sembab besok lagi pula besok adalah hari libur.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari

Terlihat namja berwajah malaikat berdiri di depan pintu Rumah keluarga Do dengan pakaian trainingnya sepertinya dia akan berolah raga pagi ini.

Cklek

"ah Junmyeon-ah masuklah, Kyungsoo dia masih tidur bibi akan membangunkan dia dulu"

"nde, terimaksih bibi~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf gak bisa bales riview nya nanti untuk chap depan author bakal balas, tapi tenang aja review nya udah author baca dan itu buat author semangat buat lanjut ini ff.

sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya

pay-pay ^^


	9. Chapter 9

~I only Love You~

Halooo, author kembali update fanfic I Only Love You, jangan pada bosen yah!

.

.

.

Balasan Review chap 8

Yyaswda: iya dan author juga gak tahu kenapa cerinya jadi kaya begini, untuk suho yang menjadi pihak ketiga di hubungan kaisoo soalnya author pengen bikin masalah yang belibet

NopwillineKaiSoo: siap-siap sedih juga buat chap ini hehe, *gak dijamin nguras emosi juga sih

Guest: oke di usahain kaisoo gak bakal merana deh

Cute: iya sehunnya dasar mata keranjang, gak bisa liat cewek yang lebih cantik dikit. Tapi perasaan sehun untuk chap ini bakalan terungkap. Jongin baru tahu di chap ini kalo ternyata kakaknya itu di jodohkan ama Kyungsoo.

Yixingcom: huhu jangan kzl ama Kyungie dong, maafkan author karena udah bikin ceritanya kaya gini, kzl sama author aja yah kkk. Bikin karma untuk Kyungsoo kayaknya gak bisa terlalu kasihan.

Sofia Magdalena: haha mempermainkan banyak namja yah? Padahal kan Kyungsoo hanya cinta sama Jongin, Cuma dia nya terlalu sayang sama sahabatnya.

DyOnly One: kali-kali Kyungsoo yang ngebuat Jongin sakit hati, kan di chap-chap lain Kyungsoo selalu di gituin sama Jongin jadi bales dendam hehe *becanda.

BABY L Soo: iya nih nyampe mikir dua kali pas mau lanjutan cerita ini, jadinya author bikin Hunsoo di ff ini untuk Susoo kayaknya hanya sedikit, tapi ini ff tetap kaisoo.

humaira9394: hehe maafkan author, iya semoga Jongin tabah. Kkkk

jdcchan: iya Suhonya naksir sama Kyungsoo.

thelostisland35: siapa yang mencampakan Jongin? oh iya permintaan mu author turuti.

Insooie baby: rumit kah? Huhu jangan kesel sama semuanya dong! Author usahain biar bisa update cepat.

MbemXiumin: oke ini udah di lanjut.

Nah itu balasan untuk review chap kemarin, makasih udah nyempetin buat review ff Author, author seneng bgt. Jangan bosen-bosen yah!

.

.

.

****HAPPY READING***

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPOS

.

.

REVIEW, FAVORITES AND FOLLOW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

_CHAP SEBELUMNYA_

_Cklek _

_"ah Junmyeon-ah masuklah, Kyungsoo dia masih tidur biar bibi bangunkan dia dulu"_

_"nde, terimaksih bibi~" _

Chap 9.

"Kyungie..." panggil Ryeowook di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo, mengetuknya perlahan.

"Kyungie, bangun! Apa kau akan terus tidur eoh, dasar yeoja pemalas"

"NDE NDE.." Teriak Kyungsoo mengagetkan Ryeowook.

"cepatlah mandi, Junmyeon menunggumu di bawah"

'Mwo?' Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat.

.

.

.

.

"selamat pagi Kyungsoo, maaf mengganggu tidur mu" ucap Suho dengan senyum angelicnya.

"tidak apa" jawab Kyungsoo. Mata bulat Kyungsoo memandang tubuh Suho dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

"mau lari pagi bersama?" ajak Suho antusias.

"eoh? A..aku sudah ada janji Oppa, aku akan pergi pagi ini"

"benarkah?'' raut wajah Suho berubah sendu.

"nde, mainhe~" ucap Kyungsoo merasa bersalah pada Junmyeon.

"tidak apa-apa mungkin kita bisa pergi lain waktu, aku pergi... semoga akhir pekan mu menyenangkan" ucap Junmyeon dengan senyum canggungnya kemudian berjalan ka arah pintu dengan Kyungsoo yang mengantar di belakangnya.

"bye~" tangan Suho melambai ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis, mata Kyungsoo tak sengaja memandang ke arah namja yang berdiri di depan pintu pagar sedang menatapnya dengan wajah dinginnya.

'Jongin' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati, kemudian dia masuk kedalam rumahnya setelah Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, namja tan itu pergi keluar rumah dengan pakaiannya yang terlihat rapih sepertinya dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat pikir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan menaiki anak tangga dengan perlahan, rasa sesak di hatinya kemali muncul saat melihat wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo sungguh merindukan Jongin yang selalu menatap dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

''lupakan dia Kyungsoo, kau pasti bisa" ucap Kyungsoo, namun di dalam hatinya sungguh merasa sakit mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Jam di dinding kamar Kyungsoo sudah menunjukan pukul 08.00 pas Kyungsoo harus segera menemui Sehun, dia mengganti bajunya dengan celana jeans dan kaus santai yang biasa dia pakai jika keluar rumah, gaya yang selelau terlihat tomboy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Suho tidak sengaja menangkap pemandangan di taman beberapa meter di depannya,

"Kyungsoo..." Suho menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk bersama seorang pemuda di sebelahnya. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat murung dan sesekali tersenyum membuat Suho penasaran di buatnya, 'apa yang dia bicarakan dengan namja itu disana' batin Suho, dengan dahinya yang mengerut.

"Sehun? Apa dia Sehun...?'' tanya Suho heboh sendiri namun masih bisa menahan suaranya agr terdengar pelan.

"apa mereka berhubungan?'' tanyanya lagi dia terus memperhatikan dua manusia berbeda gender itu dari jarak beberapa meter di balik daun-daun yang menghalanginya.

.

.

.

Sehun mengusap pipi gembil Kyungsoo lembut, Kyungsoo tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Kyungsoo menjelaskan semuanya pada Sehun, entah keberanian dari mana sehingga dia dapat menceritakan pada orang yang baru dikenalnya kemarin.

"Mianhe, sudah melibatkan mu kedalam masalahku. Aku tidak bermaksud...aku sangat menyesal" ucap Kyungsoo mengahapus airmata dengan punggung tangannya

"aku mengerti perasaan mu, kau melakukan ini semua agar Jongin membenci dan menjauhi bukan?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"aku rasa kau tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan mu Kyung, kau akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri" ucap Sehun, Kyungsoo tahu itu dan dia akan menerima semua resikonya.

"hiks...aku tahu..tapi aku melakukan ini semua demi orang-orang di sekeliling ku"

"jadi kau akan menerima Junmyeon sebagai suami mu begitu?''

"aku tidak tahu...tidak ada pilihan" lirih Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri dari bangku taman.

"terimakasih Sehun, maafkan atas sikap ku. Anyeong " ucap Kyungsoo kemudian membungkuk dan meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri di taman yang terlihat sepi.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat melihat kepergian Kyungsoo, entah kenapa jantung nya berdegup kencang saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki mungil Kyungsoo dengan perlahan melangkah ke halte bus terdekat, dia ingin pergi menemui Luhan, dia ingin meluapkan kesedihannya pada sahabatnya itu.

Bus yang di tunggunya datang, Kyungsoo memasuki bus dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari bangku kosong untuknya duduk.

Satu bangku kosong Kyungsoo dapat dia berjalan dan mendudukan bokongnya di bangku yang terdapat pemuda di sebalahnya.

Deg

'Jongin?' Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat melihat Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihakan kepalanya supaya Jongin tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Untunglah namja tan itu tertidur saat ini, Kyungsoo berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya.

Pluk

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat merasakan sebelah bahunya yang memberat karena kepala Jongin yang mendarat di bahunya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, dia hanya diam dan mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya yang semakin berdebar.

'kenapa kau tidur di sembarang tempat' batin Kyungsoo. Dia membenarkan letak kepala Jongin dan Jongin kembali mengerakan kepalanya mencoba mencari-cari posisi yang nyaman.

nafas teratur Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terbuai, dia sangat merindukan pelukan, tatapan dan ciuman lembut Jongin. Tapi tunggu, dia sudah membuat namja di sebalahnya ini sakit hati akan perbuatannya sendiri.

''mianhe Jongin..." lirih Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Soo~ jangan tinggalkan aku..." igau Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan airmatanya.

"hiks.." isakan Kyungsoo terdengar, dia membekap mulutnya tidak ingin di ketahui oleh Jongin.

Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo merubah posisi kepala Jongin sehingga namja tan itu tidak lagi menyender di bahu sempitnya.

"carilah yeoja yang jauh lebih baik dari ku Jongin'' ucap Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri dan keluar Bus saat busnya sudah berhenti di halte tujuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang trotoar yang Kyungsoo tapaki, dia terus menangis tidak bisa menghentikan isakannya di siang hari.

Dengan langkah cepat Kyungsoo menuju ke rumah Luhan yang berjarak beberapa meter lagi.

Kyungsoo menekan bel di samping gerbang rumah megah Luhan, sementara Luhan memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo dengan dahi berkerut lewat intercom di dalam rumah.

"Kyungsoo...'' ucap Luhan kemudian berjalan ke luar rumah dan berlari ke arah gerbang, hari ini maid-maid di rumahnya tidak ada karena hari ini akhir pekan, keluarganya memberian kebebasan untuk para pembantunya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo... masuklah" ucap Luhan dengan wajah datarnya.

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa sementara Luhan melenggang pergi, sepertinya yeoja bermata rusa itu pergi kedapur untuk memberikan Kyungsoo minum.

"kau menangis?" tanya Luhan setelah meletakan gelas berisikan jus apel segar kesukaan Kyungsoo.

"mianhe..Lu, aku telah membuat mu kesal semalam"

"tidak perlu membahasnya, kau punya privasi Kyung dan aku harus menghormati itu"

"aku akan menjelaskannya pada mu, aku sungguh tidak tahan dengan semua ini," ucap Kyungsoo memandang Luhan serius.

"katakan lah..." ujar Luhan dan membalas pandangan serius Kyungsoo dengan wajah penasarannya.

"aku benar-benar di jodohkan" lirihnya.

"MWO? Jadi perjodohan itu benar dan apa kau menerimanya?" tanya Luhan menahan emosinya. Wajah Luhan berubah sendu saat mengetahui sahabatnya ini akan dijodohkan dengan namja yang menurutnya adalah Jongin.

"nde.." jawab Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dan memegang tangan Luhan yang terkepal.

Tubuh Luhan melemas saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, dia hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"aku tidak mau menikah dengan Hyungnya Jongin Lu, ku mohon tolong aku"

Deg

'apa Hyung nya Jongin?' 'jadi Kyungsoo di jodohkan dengan Hyungnya Jongin?' batin Luhan mencerna perkataan Kyungsoo kemudian mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang.

"a..apa kau di jodohkan dengan Hyung nya Jongin, nuguya...? kau tidak pernah memberitahu tentangnya pada ku"

"aku baru mengenalnya dua hari yang lalu, kami bertemu saat pertemuan makan malam di rumah Jongin dan malam itulah aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan ayahku yang seenaknya menjodohkan ku" jelas Kyungsoo kemudian mendunduk, dia kembali mengingat tatapan intens Jongin yang memandangnya dengan begitu lembut malam itu.

"apa dia terlihat menyukai mu?" tanya Luhan antusias dan bersemangat.

"aku tidak tahu, tapi saat pagi tadi dia datang ke rumah ku dan mengajak ku untuk lari pagi" ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"benarkah, sepertinya ini kasus yang rumit Kyung. Aku tidak yakin bisa membantu mu..." Luhan memegang bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

"ku mohon bantu aku Lu~" ekspressi Luhan berubah sendu saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca.

"aku akan membantu mu dengan cara apa pun, aku sahabat mu aku tidak akan membiarkan mu terpuruk dengan situasi ini" ucap Luhan kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"tapi Lu...a..aku.." tenggorokan Kyungsoo tercekat sulit untuk mengatakan satu hal yang lebih penting pada Luhan.

#luhantidakpeka

"sudahlah aku tahu pasti appa mu itu keras kepala, tenanglah aku akan membuat perjodohan itu batal" Luhan bicara semangat sambil mengelus punggung sempit Kyungsoo.

'bukan itu Lu, tapi bagaimana dengan Jongin?' batin Kyungsoo dan dia hanya bisa menangis sekencang-kencangnya di pelukan Luhan sehingga Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dengan bahunya yang mulai terasa basah akibat air mata Kyungsoo.

"yakk Kyungsoo-ah hentikanlah tangisan mu itu.." pinta Luhan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

biarkan lah seperti ini, sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak harus menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Jongin pikir Kyungsoo, lagi pula Kyungsoo sudah tidak memiliki hubungan dengan namja tan itu. Tapi untuk menghilangkan perasaanya terhadap Jongin itu sangat terasa sulit.

"sudahlah...Uljima~" titah Luhan masih mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

***I ONLY LOVE YOU***

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Langit jingga di kota Seoul di gantikan dengan langitnya yang mulai menghitam, malam menjelang. Beberapa menit yang lalu Kyungsoo sudah pulang dari rumah sahabatnya—Luhan. Dia pun pulang tidak sendirian, Luhan menemaninya pulang dan menjadikan alasannya untuk bertemu dengan Jongin saat mereka kembali belajar malam ini.

"Lu, malam ini tidak usah belajar ne" pinta Kyungsoo memelas pada Luhan.

Keduanya sedang duduk di atas ranjang dengan rambut Kyungsoo yang setengah basah.

"waeyo, besok kita masuk sekolah Kyung dan besok itu pula kita akan ulangan harian matematika ingat M-A-T-E-M-A-T-I-K-A pelajaran yang sangat-sangat kau benci bukan?" tanya Luhan penuh penekanan. Untung saja dia memiliki alasan yang kuat agar Kyungsoo mau belajar malam ini.

"aku akan menyuruhnya untuk datang kesini" Luhan membuka flipcover ponselnya

"Untuk apa?" nada Kyungsoo meninggi.

"yakk ada apa dengan mu? Tentu saja memintanya untuk mengajari kita"

"kau sudah pintar, Aku tahu kau hanya menjadikan alasan ini untuk bertemu dengannya bukan? Lagi pula kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengajari ku" tanya Kyungsoo malas.

"untuk materi beosk aku tidak mengerti Kyung, memangnya kenapa? lagi pula yang datang hanya Jongin bukan kakaknya kau tidak usah panik begitu..kau bisa meminta bantuannya agar hyungnya itu menolak perjodohan ini" ucap Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti akan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya lesu dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia bertemu dengan Jongin, Luhan benar-benar tidak peka batin Kyungsoo.

Jari-jari lentik Luhan bergerak lancar menyusun kata dalam pesan untuk Jongin,

_Oppa, maaf mengganggu mu apa kau bisa datang malam ini. Aku dan Kyungsoo menunggu mu untuk belajar. _

Isi pesan Luhan membuat Jongin serba salah, dia tidak ingin bertemu Kyungsoo sementara waktu. Hatinya masih terasa sakit saat melihat Kyungsoo yang mencium Sehun sore kemarin.

Tapi dalam dirinya dia sungguh merindukan Kyungsoo, dia ingin melihat yeoja bermata bulat itu malam ini.

Tanpa membalas pesan Luhan Jongin bergegas mengambil beberapa buku di meja belajarnya dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah besar, dia ingin bertemu Kyungsoo malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok-tok-tok-tok

Ketukan di daun pintu kamar Kyungsoo terdengar samar-samar.

Senyum merekah tercetak jelas di wajah cantik Luhan dia kembali menatap Kyungsoo sejenak.

''biar aku yang membukanya'' ucap Luhan semangat.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dengan tubuhnya yang menegang, jantungnya kembali bekerja tak normal.

"OPPA..." Sapa Luhan dengan senyum manisnya, Jongin membalas senyum Luhan tak kalah manis, dia memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang memandang ke arahnya dengan mata sembabnya.

Sakit, itulah yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin yang hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar. Tidak ada lagi senyuman lembut yang di berikan namja tan itu lagi untuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Luhan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk di karpet dengan meja kecil dihadapannya, meja yang selalu di pakai mereka saat belajar bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan belajar dengan serius di temani Jongin yang mengajarinya dengan sabar, hei sebenarnya siapa yang di suruh untuk di ajari Jongin disini, bukankah seharusnya Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo yeoja bermata bulat itu sesekali menolehkan pandanganya ke wajah tampan Jongin, dia tidak bisa melepaskan perhatiannya pada namja yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik keduanya bertatapan, dan Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyungsoo. Keduanya hanya terdiam membungkam mulut satu sama lain hanya ada ucapan-ucapan Luhan yang terdengar mendominasi kamar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Jantung Kyungsoo dan Jongin seperti akan melompat keluar ketika mendengar nada dering ponsle Luhan yang terdengar nyaring.

"aku angkat telpon dulu ne, Oppa ajari Kyungsoo saja dulu" ucap Luhan kemudian keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo untuk menerima panggilan dari seseorang di sebrang sana.

Keduanya masih berdiam diri dan entah harus berbuat apa. kedua tangan Kyungsoo menggengam erat ujung buku yang sedang di bacanya, saat Jongin merubah posisnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, apa tidak ada sesuatu yang akan kau jelaskan padaku?'' tanya Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menundukan matanya.

"Kyung, tatap aku.." titah Jongin Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan ragu.

"aku membutuhkan penjelasan mu, kenapa kau seperti ini padaku" ucap Jongin masih bisa mengontrol emosinya ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang masih enggan membuka suaranya saat dia masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo tadi.

"Soo~'' Panggil Jongin lembut, 'kumohon jangan panggil aku seperti itu Jongin' batin Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"m..mianhe.." ucap Kyungsoo, air matanya menetes membasahi pipi gembilnya.

"aku pergi dulu..." Kyungsoo mengusap kasar airmatanya dan menaruh buku di atas meja yang mengahalangi nya dengan Jongin.

"tunggu..." ucap Jongin menahan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, hingga gadis bermata bulat itu tidak berhasil beranjak.

"katakan kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa kau mempermainkan ku?''

"hiks..." isakan kecil Kyungsoo terdengar, dia tidak berani menatap Jongin.

"katakan Soo, apa kau mempermainkan perasaanku?" tanya Jongin , Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin mendongakan dagu Kyungsoo agar yeoja yang di cintainya itu membalas tatapannya.

''Uljima~" ucap Jongin lembut, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya masih dalam posisi duduk dengan meja yang menghalangi tubuh nya, bibir nya bertemu mencium bibir heartshapes Kyungsoo lembut.

Air mata Kyungsoo kembali meluncur, tubuh dan hatinya tidak bisa menolak perlakuan Jongin. ciuman dari keduanya berubah menjadi intens, Jongin melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian begitu pun dengan Kyungsoo, melampiaskan rasa rindu yang di tahan selama dua hari ini. Jongin mengingat kejadian Kyungsoo yang mencium Sehun dengan tiba-tiba sore lalu, dengan tangan kekarnya Jongin menggeser meja berukuran kecil di depannya dengan cepat dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Jongin menangkup dan menghapus air mata di pipi Kyungsoo masih dengan bibirnya yang mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan begitu intens syarat akan nafsu. Kyungsoo medekap tubuh erat Jongin dia sangat merindukan hangatnya tubuh Jongin dan aroma khas nya, dia merindukan semuanya.

Seolah melupakan tempat dan situasi di sekitar mereka, keduanya masih memagut bibir dengan begitu rakus serta menuntut. 'kenapa kau mencium Sehun' batin Jongin tidak terima dia menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo lebih dalam dan menggigit kecil bibir bawah Kyungsoo, dia tidak terima bibir Kyungsoo berhasil di jamah oleh namja lain.

"Jong—hmphthh.." Kyungsoo yang merasa kaget kembali mengatupkan bibirnya, kesadaranya masih terjaga dan dia masih bisa menahan keinginan Jongin walaupun dia juga menginginkannya.

Nafas keduanya memburu, dada mereka naik-turun dengan jantung yang berdegup begitu kencang, Jongin membelai pipi halus Kyungsoo terlihat airmata yang mulai mengering disana , ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo mengusap bibir plum itu yang mengkilap basah karena ulahnya.

Cklek

Luhan masuk membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget, untung saja jemari kekar Jongin sudah beralih menempel di pipi gembil Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo..., Oppa apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kau membuat nya menangis lagi tidak cukup kah dengan Hyung Oppa yang berhasil membuatnya menangis seharian ini eoh?'' Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jongin kemudian duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo merangkul bahunya dari samping, tangan Luhan mengusap bahu Kyungsoo memberi kekuatan agar sahabat dengan mata burung hantunya ini kembali tenang.

Raut wajah Jongin berubah menjadi bingung saat mendengar ucapan Luhan yang membawa-bawa Hyungnya dalam situasi ini.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan Oppa... menjadi adik iparnya" ucap Luhan lagi, indera pendengaran Jongin masih berfungsi dengan jelas, otak pintarnya kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo di jodohkan dengan Hyungnya sendiri, seolah tidak percaya dia kembali menatap Kyungsoo mencari jawaban, yeoja itu kembali menangis dengan kepala tertunduknya.

'Bukankah Yixing Noona yang akan di jodohkan dengan Hyung ku?' batin Jongin, pantas saja Kyungsoo bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"apa maksud mu Lu?'' tanya Jongin meminta penjelasan.

"yakk Oppa apa Oppa tidak ikut makan malam bersama dua hari yang lalu? Kyungsoo tidak ingin di jodohkan dengan Suho Oppa dia tidak mencintainya" perkataan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo mendongakan wajahnya, Kyungsoo kembali mendunduk saat Jongin beralih menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"apa Oppa bisa membantu kami untuk menggagalkan perjodohan ini?" pinta Luhan menatap Jongin tulus kemudian merangkul bahu Kyungsoo kembali.

Hening melewati tiga puluh detik

"n..nde!" jawab Jongin, Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertegun kemudian Luhan berhambur memeluk tubuh tegap Jongin. Jongin tersentak kaget akan sikap Luhan, dia tidak membalas pelukan Luhan, sebelah tangannya terulur menghapus air mata Kyungsoo lembut.

Sakit, seperti inikah rasa di dalam diri Kyungsoo, apakah seperti ini ketika Jongin saat melihat nya yang mencium bibir Sehun, bahkan untuk hal ini bukanlah Jongin yang melakukannya lebih dulu melainkan Luhan lah yang memulainya, itu baru saja sebuah pelukan yang di lihat Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo merasa sangat tidak rela.

"Uljima~ Kyungie..." ucap Jongin pada Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum manis dan Kyungsoo pun membalas senyuman namja tan itu tak kalah manis.

'aku tidak akan membiarkan namja lain merebutmu dariku bahkan jika itu adalah Hyung ku sendiri' batin Jongin, dengan tangan mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lembut.

Tangan sebelah Jongin mengusap punggung Luhan membuat yeoja itu semakin kesenangan, Kyungsoo hanya memandang Jongin datar, kepala Kyungsoo kembali menuduk saat tangan Jongin yang beralih mengusap bibir bawah Kyungsoo, semburat merah muncul di pipi Kyungsoo saat mengingat ciuman panasnya dengan Jongin tadi.

Jongin hanya bisa tersnyum geli ketika melihat wajah merona Kyungsoo 'selalu cantik' batin Jongin.

Mata Luhan terpaku pada meja kecil di hadapannya, kenapa dia baru menyadari bahwa meja itu bergeser tadi, rekaman kejadian tangan Jongin yang menempel di pipi Kyungsoo tadi membuatnya kembali berpikir, namun perasaan curiganya kembali dia tepis. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Jongin (#modus *maafkan author karena membuat sifat Luhan yang seperti ini).

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memegang kedua bahu Luhan dengan tangannya,

''aku akan membantu kalian" ucap Jongin yakin kemudian tersenyum ke arah Luhan kemudian ke arah Kyungsoo menatap gadis itu penuh kelembutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

`~TBC~

Untuk Sehun dan Luhan ketemu nya di chap setelah ini.

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya. Makasaih udah nyempetin baca and review.

review please^^, usahakan untuk masukan atau kritikan untuk cerita ini

pay-pay.


	10. Chapter 10

~I only Love You~

.

.

.

****HAPPY READING***

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPOS

.

.

REVIEW, FAVORITES AND FOLLOW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

Chap 10

Yeoja bertubuh mungil itu berjalan perlahan di trotoar yang mengarah ke halte bus yang selalu ia datangi setiap pagi, sesekali pandangannya menoleh ke arah belakang dia mengharapkan kehadiran seseorang, yaitu namja yang baru saja semalam telah membuat perasaannya sedikit membaik.

"apa dia sudah berangkat?" monolog yeoja mungil itu dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kecewa, padahal dia sudah rela bangun pagi-pagi hari ini.

"apa aku yang berangkat terlalu pagi?" lanjutnya lagi, kaki mungilnya menendang batu-batu kecil dibawahnya dan terus melangkah.

"ughh dingin sekali" keluhnya kini merapatkan blazzer seragamnya dan mulai melangkah cepat.

Langkahnya berubah perlahan ketika mendengar suara berat yang berteriak memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengulas senyum dan dia kembali berjalan mencoba seolah tidak menghiraukan namja dibelakangnya.

Kim Jongin, namja tan itu berlari sekuat tenaganya mencoba menyusul Kyungsoo yang berada beberapa meter di depannya.

Jongin meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, dia menahannya agar berhenti sejenak. Kyungsoo berusaha menampilkan ekspressi sedatar mungkin saat melihat Jongin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal, namja tan itu masih mencoba mentralkan nafasnya.

Setelah nafasnya tidak terengah-engah seperti tadi Jongin membuka suaranya, dan memegang kedua lengan atas Kyungsoo.

"aku ke rumah mu tadi, dan eomma mu bilang kau sudah berangkat, tidak biasanya kau berangkat sepagi ini"

"memangnya kenapa jika aku berangkat pagi apa tidak boleh?" ucap Kyungsoo sedatar mungkin dan mencoba menggeliat ketika Jongin sedikit meremas lengannya.

"bukannya tidak boleh hanya saja sedikit... aneh"

Ucap namja tan itu terdengar lirih di akhir kalimat, Kyungsoo mengakhiri tatapannya dengan Jongin,

"untuk apa kerumah?'' tanya nya dingin, yeoja mungil itu kini sudah mulai melangkah mendahului Jongin.

"tentu saja ingin berangkat bersama mu" jawab Jongin kemudian melangkah perlahan di belakang Kyungsoo,

"bagaimana jika aku tidak mau berangkat dengan mu" Jongin sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan yeoja mungil didepannya ini.

"sebagai kekasih Kim Jongin seharusnya kau harus mau" Jawab Jongin santai kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik memandang Jongin dengan pandangan 'sengitnya'.

"yakkk"

Hampir saja Jongin terjengkang ketika mendengar pekikan Kyungsoo, yang tiba-tiba.

"aku bukan kekasih mu aku sudah memutuskan mu kau harus ingat itu" lanjut Kyungsoo sengit, sedangkan Jongin memandangnya dengan ekspresi panik sekaligus tidak menyangka.

"Y..yak Kyungsoo...lalu..lalu apa maksudnya tadi malam eoh, bukankah kita sudah baikan dan tidak bertengkar lagi, dan aku pikir kita sudah balikan. ada apa dengan mu?" sulut Jongin terputus-putus tak mau kalah.

"aku tidak bilang kalau aku ingin balikan dengan mu, lupakan kejadian semalam" Kyungsoo kembali berbalik, berjalan dengan langkah besar namun gugup. Saat ini, wajah nya kembali memerah karena mengingat kembali ciuman yang selalu di berikan Jongin, dan dia tidak mengelak bahwa dia sendiri menyukai itu, dan jantung nya semakin berdegup kencang ketika Jongin masih mengakuinya sebagai kekasihnya.

"mana bisa begitu, Yakkk Kyungsoo-ya tunggu aku" Jongin berteriak kemudian berlari mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah berlari lumayan jauh.

Grep

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo terhuyung kedepan karena pelukan Jongin yang datang menghantam dengan keras dari arah belakang nya.

"Ishhh lepas" Kyungsoo menggeliat, namun namja tan di belakangnya semakin memeluknya erat.

"lepas ku bilang JONGIN, jika kau tidak lepas...aku akan berteriak"

"untuk apa berteriak, baiklah berteriak lah lagi pula disini sepi" gumamnya dengan dagu bertopang di bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berusaha meronta di pelukan Jongin, namun 'mantan kekasihnya' ini tidak mau melepaskannya "Yakk Jongin, lepaskan"

"tidak mau, sebelum kau bilang bahwa kau masih menjadi kekasih Kim Jongin"

"Andwae" ujar Kyungsoo datar dengan mencoba melemaskan tubuhnya namun tubuhnya masih 'bersiap siaga' .

"Lalu kenapa kau menikmati ciuman kita semalam?"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar tubuhnya menegang, mati sudah jika Jongin menanyakan hal itu.

Dengan sisa tenaga nya, Kyungsoo berhasil terlepas dari pelukan Jongin karena sepertinya pemuda tan itu lengah. Namun baru saja Kyungsoo akan berlari, dengan sigap Jongin menarik pergelangan tangannya sehingga mau tidak mau dia kembali berhadapan dengan Jongin, hampir saja tubuhnya menabrak tubuh tegap itu.

"kenapa?'' tanya Jongin dengan tersenyum geli,

Dia mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Kyungsoo, otomatis Kyungsoo memundurkan wajahnya.

"aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa berkutik jika aku bicara tepat di depan wajah manis mu ini"

Jongin semakin semangat untuk menggoda Kyungsoo ketika melihat pipi Kyungsoo yang semakin bersemu merah.

"Chagiya~, ada apa dengan mu?" Jongin mulai menggoda kembali.

"Y..yakk Jongin, lepas" Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kedua tangan Jongin di pergelangan tangannya.

"wae~?" tanya Jongin dengan menarik tangan Kyungsoo, merapatkan di dada bidangnya, wajah keduanya hanya terpaut empat centi saat ini.

"kau jangan berani berbuat macam-macam" gertak Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Kyungsoo yang tidak tahan dengan wajah Jongin yang semakin tampan jika tersenyum, dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Kyungsoo malu.

Tangan kekar Jongin mengarahkan dagu Kyungsoo agar kembali menatapnya, sementara tangan satunya kini sudah beralih memegang pinggang Kyungsoo, tidak lagi mencengkram pergelangan tangan mungil 'mantan kekasihnya'. Di tatapnya wajah polos itu dengan lembut dia tersenyum kemudian mulai mengikis jarak antara dia dan wajah gadis di depannya, yeoja mungil itu terpejam namun dengan cepat dia kembali membuka matanya seolah tersadar, seharusnya dia tidak boleh mengikuti keinginan hatinya.

Grep

Jongin tersentak kaget, namun selanjutnya namja tan itu terkekeh.

"iyya, aku kekasih Kim Jongin" Gumam Kyungsoo, "jangan lakukan itu kumohon" Kyungsoo melanjutkan dengan pelukannya yang semakin erat, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan tangan Jongin mulai membalas pelukannya.

"hufthhh kau membuatku gila Soo~" desah Jongin, Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau memang gila" cibir Kyungsoo kemudian melepaskan pelukaannya dengan paksa,

"Jaga jarak dengan ku, jika kau masih ingin berhubungan dengan ku" ucapnya terdengar begitu tegas,

"eoh?''

"em...dan lagi, kau harus menyetujui beberapa persyaratan dari ku Oppa~, bagaimana?'' ucapnya kali ini terdengar begitu manis seperti yeoja centil yang selalu menggoda Jongin.

Disaat yang bersamaan Jongin ingin kesal sekaligus ingin tersenyum mendengarnya,

"baiklah, selagi syarat mu itu tidak memberatkan ku manis" Jongin berusaha membalas sikap tak biasa Kyungsoo,

"ishhh menggelikan...oke, yang pertama bersikap seperti biasa saja jika kita berada di sekolah," Kyungsoo kembali pada sikap aslinya, cuek dan ketus. Jongin berpikir sejenak kemudian dia menggeleng perlahan,

"untuk itu sepertinya tidak terlalu berat''

"oke yang kedua, sepertinya akan lebih baik jika kita tidak pulang bersama atau mungkin berangkat bersama juga sepertinya tidak bisa"

"Yakk Kyungsoo, bagaimana itu bisa-'' protesan Jongin di potong oleh Kyungsoo,

"aku tahu-aku tahu usahakan kau berangkat lebih awal dari ku" ucapnya dengan santai,

"Ta..tapi itu tidak bi—'' ucapan Jongin kembali terpotong oleh Kyungsoo,

"dan yang ini lebih penting" Kyungsoo menggantungkan perkataannya,

Entah kenapa perasaan Jongin merasa tidak nyaman untuk yang satu ini, dua syarat yang di ajukan Kyungsoo tadi saja sudah membuatnya tak rela melakukannya.

"janganberanimenciumbibirkusembarangan" ucap Kyungsoo cepat, namun Jongin masih bisa mendengarnya sekaligus merasa sangat keberatan. Jongin sudah kecanduan dengan bibir manis Kyungsoo itu.

"wae?" tanya Kyungsoo kelewat tidak mengerti akan perasan Jongin,

"itu saja dulu, persyaratan lain akan menyusul jika aku merasa tidak nyaman" ujar Kyungsoo kemudian kembali melangkah dengan senyum manis tercetak jelas di bibir heatshapes nya.

"aku keberatan dengan syarat yang ketiga" ucap Jongin dengan tangan kanan sudah menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo sekarang, keduanya berjalan beriringan.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam, baru saja Kyungsoo membukakan mulutnya namun dia kembali mengatupkan bibirnya saat Jongin tiba-tiba menggoncang tangannya, Jongin kembali bicara dengan nada yang terdengar merengek seperti anak kecil kepada ibunya.

"baiklah, jangan ajukan syarat yang lain, dan biarkan untuk di hari pertama ini aku melanggar syarat yang kedua, aku mohon" ucap Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap Jongin dengan wajah kegeliannya saat ini.

Terkadang Jongin bisa terlihat imut dimata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya dia hanya tersenyum malu ke arah Jongin dan jemarinya pun mulai membalas genggaman tangan besar Jongin, dia melangkah dengan senyum nya yang tak kunjung pudar begitu pun dengan Jongin,

"setidaknya inilah yang selalu dilakukan pasangan normal" gumam Jongin, wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia pagi ini.

"hei tangan mu dingin sekali"

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat merasakan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh tangan besar Jongin, terasa hangat.

"Aku senang kau memanggil ku Oppa tadi, coba panggil sekali lagi"

"Oppa"

"sekali lagi"

"Andwae~"

"Yaa Kyungsoo setidaknya kau harus bersikap sopan padaku mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan itu tidak ada penolakan"

"mau memprotes? Kau mau aku melanggar pesyaratan yang ketiga eoh?"

Kyungsoo segera mengatupkan bibirnya dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain,

Setelah itu hanya ada canda tawa yang terdengar dari keduanya selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, pagi hari yang sejuk membuat keduanya merasa nyaman dengan kondisi seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

12154kaisoo

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, aku ingin bicara dengan eomma sebentar"

"ada apa?"

"apakah perjodahan ku dengan Kyungsoo bisa di batalkan?''

"M..mwo?'' apa maksudmu sebelumnya kau sudah menyetujui ini Junmyoen dan bukankah kau menyukai Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin membatalkannya?''

"aku berubah pikirian, aku tidak menyukainya" dusta Junmyeon, Taemin hanya bisa berdiam diri dengan wajah bingungnya saat ini.

"ada apa denganmu, saat pertemuan makan malam itu kenapa kau langsung menerimanya begitu saja, dan sekarang tiba-tiba kau memutuskannya Eomma tidak bisa, keluarga kita dan keluarga Kyungsoo sudah sepakat bahwa bulan depan kau akan menikah dengannya"

"mwo?''

"sudahlah... Eomma benar-benar pusing"

''tapi eomma... EOMMMA..."

"arghhhhhhhhhh"

Suho memijat pelipisnya berusaha menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepalanya, andai saja calon istrinya itu bukan kekasih adiknya sendiri Suho pasti dengan senang hati menikahi nya, kenyataan pahit yang baru ia ketahui sendiri dari mulut adiknya secara langsung membuatnya kecewa. Andai saja dia yang lebih awal bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dibandingkan Jongin pasti dia tidak akan mengorbankan perasaanya seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat Xoxo highschool telah berbunyi beberapa menit tadi, dan saat ini Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedang mengobrol di kantin sembari menikmati makan siang mereka, Luhan terlihat antusias membicarakan tentang apapun pada Kyungsoo, di mulai dari membahas ulangan harian yang baru dikerjakan beberapa jam yang lalu, menceritakan tentang eomma appanya yang berangkat keluar negeri dan saat ini Luhan sedang membicarakan seseorang yang sedang di sukainya siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Jongin—kekasih Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya diam dan sesekali tersenyum atau ber 'oh' ria untuk merespond sahabat cantiknya ini.

"Kyungsoo menurutmu Kai menyukai warna apa?''

Salah satu pertanyaan dari mulut Luhan kembali terdengar,

"mana aku tahu, bukankah kau tahu segala tentang dia?"

Ujar Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan sikap cueknya, Kyungsoo tidak ingin jika antara dia dan Luhan membicarakan tentang namja tan itu.

"ishhh kau ini, aku tidak seperti kebanyakan yeoja-yeoja yang menyukai Kai Oppa di sekolah ini"

"kau tahu tidak...?'' lanjut Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah seriusnya,

"apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit terbawa emosi, " ya pertanyaan ku tadi kau tahu tidak?" Luhan pun sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya karena mulai kesal pada sikap acuh sahabatnya ini,

"Pink mungkin" jawab Kyungsoo ringan kemudian kembali meminum buble tea nya.

"YAKK Kau ini mana mungkin namja se cool dia suka dengan warna pink"

Yeoja bermata rusa itu dengan ringan melayangkan telapak tangannya di paha sang sahabat,

''A..APPO..." keluh Kyungsoo dia mengelus pahanya yang mungkin kini sudah memerah,

"kau ini sama sekali tidak bisa membantu" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan kesal,

Suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat, Kyungsoo membuka suara dengan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, dia menatap Luhan yang terlihat menekuk saat ini. Ayolah Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak suka melihat wajah Luhan yang seperti itu.

"Jadi kau akan mulai menginap di rumah ku besok malam ?" raut wajah Luhan perlahan berubah, yeoja bermata rusa itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yang sulit di deskripsikan, dia tersenyum dan memandang dengan mata kosong, sepertinya yeoja cantik itu kembali membayangkan sesuatu.

"iya... dan oh aku sungguh tidak sabar" Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandangnya datar saat melihat wajah bahagia Luhan,

"ah..sering-sering saja eomma dan appa ku keluar negeri, kalau begitu kan aku bisa lebih lama menginap di rumah mu"

Seolah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Luhan, Kyungsoo hanya bersikap biasa saat ini.

"tsk kau ini.." dengus nya malas, sementara Luhan tersenyum bodoh, Kyungsoo merasa tenang saat melihat Luhan yang kembali menjadi ceria seperti biasanya, "Lu, aku ke toilet dulu ne" Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya,

"akan ku antar" tawar Luhan, kepalanya mendongak menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri, "makanan mu belum habis, jadi kau tidak usah mengantar ku" ucap Kyungsoo, Luhan mengangguk setelah itu dia kembali menikmati makanan nya setelah Kyungsoo melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Bruk

"sshh~'' Kyungsoo mendesis saat rahangnya di cengkram kuat oleh tangan Sulli, kepalanya menengadah ke atas saat sulli mendesaknya di pintu kabin Toilet wanita saat ini,

"wae? Sakit eoh?'' Sulli kembali mengeratkan jari-jarinya di rahang Kyungsoo, yeoja bermata bulat itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang kesakitan.

"aku sudah memperingatkan mu Kyungsoo, jauhi Kai" ucap Sulli tenang namun dari nada bicaranya terdengar amat menusuk, tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak takut dengan peringatan Sulli.

"kau pikir hubunganmu dengan Kai bisa di sembunyikan? Aku tahu semua itu Lebih baik kau tinggalkan Kai sebelum persahabatan mu dengan Luhan hancur"

Lagi-lagi, Sulli mengancamnya dengan hal yang sama. Memang itulah kelemahan Kyungsoo saat ini, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam tidak membalas perlakuan kasar dari teman sekolah nya ini.

Byur~

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo mengepal disisi tubuhnya, emosi untuk melawan tiga yeoja cantik di depannya benar-benar membuatnya tidak tahan, ini sudah keterlaluan pikir Kyungsoo, namun dengan pikiran jerinihnya Kyungsoo masih bersikap tenang di hadapan Sulli kali ini.

"aku sudah memperingatkan mu Kyungsoo, jika aku melihat Kau berdekatan dengan Kai lagi aku tidak akan tinggal diam" kedua matanya menyusuri wajah Kyungsoo yang terliahat basah kuyup, sesaat Sulli kembali mengingat Jongin yang mencium bibir Kyungsoo ketika matanya melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang sedikit terbuka.

"yeoja munafik" cibir Sulli, setelah itu ketiga yeoja yang telah menyiram Kyungsoo pergi keluar dari Toilet dengan senyum puasnya.

Kyungsoo menguatkan dirinya, dia tidak boleh lemah dia tidak akan menunjukan air matanya di depan yeoja yang amat terobsesi dengan kekasihnya ini.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, baru kali ini ia di perlakukan seperti ini oleh seseorang, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menerimanya.

Kyungsoo menatap wajahnya di cermin, dia menyentuh rahangnya yang memerah akibat cengkraman tangan Sulli tadi, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menguatkan dirinya dengan kata-kata penyemangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan di sepanjang koridor dengan langkah kakinya yang terlihat santai, matanya tidak menghiraukan siswa-siswi yang memandanganya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus terkejut saat melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup.

Kyungsoo menyesal seharusnya dia tidak pergi ke toilet saat jam istirahat begini, dia sudah menduga bahwa Sulli akan kembali mengganggunya.

"Omo Kyungsoo apa yang terjadi dengan mu?'' Luhan setengah memekik ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah yang terlihat kacau.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Kyungsoo segera menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya pergi dari kantin,

"aku pinjam seragam mu Lu~" ucapnya datar, Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo,

"ah, b..baiklah ayo~"

Untuk beberapa menit suasana kantin menjadi berisik karena Kyungsoo, semua orang yang berada di kantin berbisik-bisik membicarakan tentang Kyungsoo, pasalnya mereka belum pernah melihat kejadian ini sebelumnya, heol ayolah siapa yang benar-benar berani melawan Kyungsoo di sekolah ini?

* * *

"kenapa rok seragam mu ini pendek sekali eoh?''

"tidak ada yang lain lagi Kyung, itu satu-satunya asal kau tahu semua milik ku ya memang seperti itu"

"kau membuatku ingin tidak keluar saat ini Lu~ aku benar-benar benci situasi seperti ini"

''sudahlah berhenti mengeluh, ayo sebentar lagi akan masuk"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan berjalan di koridor sekolah XOXO highschool, kali ini pandangan Siswa-siswi semakin terkejut melihat tampilan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar berbeda, tubuh mungil yang selalu di tutup seragam yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan rapih dan sedikit tertutup kali ini terlihat begitu berkebalikan. Benar-benar berbeda.

Bagaimana semua siswa tidak menatap Kyungsoo dengan heran, Kyungsoo amat berbeda dengan rambut yang di gerai dan setengah basah, lekuk tubuhnya terlihat menonjol karena dia hanya memakai kemeja putih yang membungkus tubuh bagian atasnya dia tidak mengenakan blazzer karena Luhan tidak membawanya, dan saat ini rok milik Luhan yang sedang di pakai Kyungsoo terlihat minim di tubuhnya, Kyungsoo juga merasa risih saat mendapat tatapan namja-namja sekolahnya ini. Sementara itu Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum ramah kepada setiap siswa-siswi yang tersenyum kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

Tet tet tet (anggap bunyi bel)

Mungkin itulah suara yang sangat dinantikan untuk Kyungsoo dan siswa-siswi Xoxo High school saat ini. Memasukan peralatan tulisnya dengan cepat kedalam tas kemudian Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya.

"Lu aku duluan ne, aku buru-buru"

"hei ada apa?"

"tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin pulang"

"ya sudah, Kyung nanti malam aku tidak datang"

"Baiklah... Annyeong"

tanpa mencerna perkataan sahabatnya Kyungsoo langsung berlalri keluar kelas, ia hanya ingin pergi dari sekolah dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja Luhan membuka pintu mobil milik ayahnya namun saat merasakan sebuah tepukan dibahunya ia segera berbalik. Mata rusanya mengerjap lucu saat melihat sesosok pemuda tampan dengan wajah datarnya.

"apa kau sahabat Kyungsoo?" tanyanya tanpa mengucapkan permisi terlebih dulu, belum lagi wajah datarnya membuat Luhan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak

"kau siapa?'' tanya Luhan balik dan tak kalah datarnya.

"aku temannya, bisakah kau memberitahu dimana sahabat mu itu?''

Luhan memandang pria itu dari bawah hingga atas 'Oh Sehun' tulisan hangul yang terdapat di name tag pria itu tertangkap mata Luhan. dan Luhan juga baru menyadari bahwa pria itu berasal dari sekolah lain.

"hei kenapa diam?'' tegurnya membuat Luhan kembali ke alam kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru berusaha menjauhi namja tan yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya dengan langkah cepat pula, Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya saat tangannya kini berhasil di tahan oleh Jongin—kekasihnya.

"kenapa terburu-buru?''

"aku kedinginan, aku ingin cepat sampai rumah" ucap Kyungsoo setelah itu dia kembali berjalan dengan tangan mendekap tubuhnya berusah menghangatkan, cuaca di Seoul sore ini memang benar-benar dingin sepertinya musim dingin akan datang.

"pakai ini" Jongin menggulurkan Jas seragamnya kemudian melepaskan tas yang di pakai Kyungsoo dia pun dengan telaten memakaikan Jas di tubuh mungil kekasihnya,

"gumawo~" ucap Kyungsoo lembut dia mencoba meraih tasnya yang sudah berada di tangan Jongin saat ini,

"kemarikan~'' Kyungsoo mencoba mengambil tas miliknya namun Jongin menghindar,

"biar aku yang membawanya" ucap Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa membantah lagi, Jongin lebih keras kepala darinya dan berdebat dengan Jongin akan berujung sia-sia.

"kenapa dengan seragam mu?"

"wae?"

"tidak kah kau lihat, gadis ku saat ini terlihat sexy?"

Kyungsoo mengentikan langkahnya dan memandang Jongin dengan tatapan sengitnya, bukannya merasa takut akan tatapan Kyungsoo Jongin menatap lekat wajah gadisnya itu.

"ini kenapa?" kini Jongin bertanya dengan serius saat melihat rahang Kyungsoo yang memerah.

Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangan kekar Jongin didagunya, namun alih-alih Jongin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya saat ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kini Kyungsoo mulai gugup dan tidak bisa berkutik jika Jongin sudah bersikap seperti ini, "siapa yang melakukannya?" Jongin pun melepaskan tangannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata tajamnya.

"ini

"malam ini tidak usah belajar" Kyungsoo membuka suara setelah hening beberapa menit.

"wae?"

"Luhan tidak datang!" jawabnya kini Kyungsoo mulai salah tingkah saat di tatap inntens oleh Jongin,

"tapi kan kita bisa belajar berdua"

Untuk sejenak Kyungsoo terdiam ketika mendengar kata 'berdua' dari mulut Jongin,

"tidak, tidak bisa" jawab Kyungsoo mencoba menghindari pertemuannya dengan Jongin nanti malam,

"wae? A ...aku mengerti, kau pasti gugup jika berduaan di kamarmu nanti malam bukan?" mata Kyungsoo melebar, memang benar yang dikatakan Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak mau jika itu terjadi, dia membalas pertanyaan Jongin dengan suara terdengar gugup,

"T..tidak. Memangnya kenapa aku harus gugup?"

"yaa Kyungsoo, apa kau lupa jika kita ini sepasang kekasih?"

"memang nya kenapa eoh? terserah kau saja Kim Jongin, kau datang atau tidak nanti malam yang pasti aku tidak mau belajar"

"aku akan datang, dan jika kau tidak mau belajar... Apa kau mau melakukan hal yang biasanya di lakukan oleh sepasang kekasih? " Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya mencoba kembali menggoda Kyungsoo, dan sepertinya dia berhasil membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi gadisnya.

"kau menyebalkan" sungut Kyungsoo kemudian dia berjalan lebih dulu di depan Jongin,

"jaga jarak denganku aku tidak mau dekat dengan mu, menjauhlah~"

"jangan marah, eyy tunggu dulu.. Soo"

"ish lepas"

"hei kenapa aku baru lihat, Ada apa dengan wajah mu ini eumm?'' tangan Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan memeriksa wajah kekasihnya.

"apa?"

"rahang mu kenapa begini?'' tanyanya datar namun syarat kecemasan dan rasa ingin tahu.

"...ini tidak apa-apa, sudahlah..."

"Kyungsoo, Jongin"

Kyungsoo Jongin yang merasa di panggil namanya menoleh ke arah pemuda dibelakngnya yang tak lain adalah Sehun.

"Kyungsoo, aku menunggu di depan gerbang tadi, ternyata kau sudah pulang. aku juga bertemu dengan sahabat mu Luhan,'' namja berkulit putih itu tersenyum sementara itu Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Jongin.

"Kyung, apa aku boleh belajar di rumah mu nanti malam?''

"Mwo?'' tidak hanya Kyungsoo yang terkejut mendengar nya namja yang masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo pun terlihat terkejut.

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlamabatan ff ini, dan popo juga minta maaf untuk alur ff ini yang sangat lambat.


	11. Chapter 11

I Only Love You

* * *

Kyungsoo terus berjalan mondar mandir didalam kamarnya, ia mendengus kesal dengan derup jantungnya yang terus berdegup kencang.

"ku harap mereka tidak datang" gumamnya kemudian kembali menggigit kukunya, cemas.

Kyungsoo merutuki Jongin yang seenaknya menyetujui permintaan Sehun untuk belajar bersama saat mereka bertemu sore tadi, mau di taruh dimana muka Kyungsoo jika kedua namja yang saling bersahabat itu berhadapan lagi dengannya. walaupun Kyungsoo tidak memiliki perasaan terhadap Sehun tapi tetap saja ia masih belum mengerti kenapa Sehun membalas ciumannya waktu itu.

"Arghh.." Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi, sudah jam tengah delapan, itu artinya sebentar lagi Sehun dan Jongin akan datang. Kyungsoo semakin gelisah, ia menghentikan kaki mungilnya yang terus bergerak resah saat pintunya kini terdengar diketuk.

_'__Ku harap bukan mereka' _batinnya memohon.

Merapikan sedikit penampilannya yang terlihat kacau ia mulai mendekat ke arah pintu dan membukanya perlahan, matanya semakin melebar saat melihat dua pemuda bertubuh jangkung kini sudah berdiri dan melemparkan senyum termanisnya untuk dirinya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan Sehun bergantian, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini, dengan canggung dia membalas senyuman Sehun dan tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui Jongin yang berada di sebelah Sehun hanya bisa menatap malas keduanya.

"Aku masuk" tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu pemuda tan itu melenggang masuk dan sedikit menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo sehingga membuatnya sedikit oleng.

"Gwenchana?" wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat kesal berubah saat mendengar nada cemas Sehun, sambil mengelus bahunya ia mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk.

Hanya keheningan yang melebihi satu jam lamanya, ketiganya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Percuma saja beberapa lembar halaman yang Kyungsoo baca sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa masuk kedalam otaknya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Sementara itu Jongin terlihat serius mengerjakan soal matematika yang jumlahnya melebihi dua puluh soal, sedangkan Sehun namja berkulit putih dan tampan itu sepertinya tengah melukis sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo-ya" suara berat Sehun membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"n..nde" sahut Kyungsoo ragu, sejenak Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo merasa tercekat saat melihat wajah datar Jongin.

"apa kalian berdua selalu belajar bersama di dalam kamar setiap malam?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin beberapa detik, dan baru saja ia membuka mulutnya ia segera mengatupkan bibirnya kembali karena Jongin terlebih dulu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau kesini mau belajar atau mau mengorek privasi orang lain eoh?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat mendengar penuturan Jongin. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan jawaban Jongin, apa sulitnya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang satu itu dan apa maksudnya dengan 'mengorek privasi orang lain?'. Kyungsoo meletakan bukunya di pangkuannya kemudian berdehem sedikit mencairkan suasana yang sedikit menegang.

"tidak setiap malam aku dan Jongin belajar bersama, dan kau tahu Luhan bukan? Dia juga ikut belajar dengan kami disini" tutur Kyungsoo, Sehun terlihat mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum.

"apa malam ini aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian.

"Yaaak… Oh Sehun" Jongin tidak sanggup lagi menahan emosinya, Sehun yang mendapati tatapan tajam dari Jongin pun hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa dosa, sementara itu Kyungsoo memandang bingung keduanya. Yeoja mungil itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Emosi Jongin semakin membuncah saat melihat Sehun sengaja menyentuh bibirnya sendiri kemudian mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya. Tingkah Sehun kali ini seolah mengingatkan bagaimana bibir Sehun dan Kyungsoo bertautan saat itu.

"ekhem.." Sehun berdeham ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin kemudian menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat menundukan kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo menciumku waktu itu hanya karena mu Jongin"

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan terkejut, Kyungsoo tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan membahas hal itu.

"dia melakukannya terpaksa, dia hanya ingin membuat kau membencinya, dan aku juga benar-benar terkejut mendengar Kyungsoo akan dijodohkan dengan Hyung mu sendiri"

Tanpa Sehun menjelaskannya terlebih dulu pun Jongin tahu kenapa Kyungsoo melakukan itu, dan Jongin kecewa karena Kyungsoo tidak memberitahunya lebih dulu.

"kau memberitahunya lebih dulu?" tanya Jongin kepada Kyungsoo yang terlihat gemetar.

"mungkin dia tidak tahu harus meluapkannya kepada siapa, Jong"

Jongin beralih menatap Sehun kemudian menatap Kyungsoo yang terus menundukan kepalanya.

"sudahlah jangan karena aku hubungan kalian menjadi berantakan, sebenarnya aku kemari bukan mau belajar, aku hanya ingin bertemu kalian"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih terdiam mendengar penuturan Sehun yang kelewat santai.

"sebaiknya aku pulang" ujar Sehun kemudian merapikan perlatannya,

"kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo, Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap Kyungsoo.

"masih ada malam-malam berikutnya bukan?" tanya Sehun, Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"biar aku mengantar mu" ujar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun segera berdiri saat Sehun kini sudah memasukan alat tulis kedalam tasnya, sedari tadi Kyungsoo merasa penasaran dengan sketsa yang Sehun buat di atas kertas biasa.

"kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Sehun kemudian berdiri.

"Jongin-ah" panggil Kyungsoo, Sehun tersenyum tipis saat mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo yang terdengar lembut.

"ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan" jawab Jongin datar, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sementara Sehun terenyum miring melihatnya.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Sehun lagi, Kyungsoo hanya mengernyit kemudian segera melangkah mengikuti Sehun yang sudah berjalan selangkah didepannya.

.

.

.

"baiklah Kyungsoo selamat malam" ucap Sehun masih menampilkan senyum termanisnya, senyuman yang membuat semua wanita meleleh jika melihatnya.

"hati-hati dijalan" Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Sehun tak kalah manis,

"seharusnya kau yang hati-hati" bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

Sehun terkekeh saat mendapati raut wajah kebingungan Kyungsoo, tanpa sadar ia mengusak kepala gadis mungil yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Kyungsoo mendengus, sambil merapikan rambut lurusnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya singkat saat Sehun melambai ke arahnya, menutup kaca Helmnya kemudian Sehun melajukan motor sport berwarna merahnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya .

"apa kau mengantarkannya sampai rumahnya, lama sekali" ucap Jongin tanpa menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak menggubris ucapan kekasihnya, dengan wajah masamnya ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo kembali menemani Jongin, ia kembali membaca bukunya, namun objek yang berada di hadapannya saat ini membuatnya lebih tertarik dibandingkan bukunya, Kyungsoo mengamati wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat serius saat ini, tanpa sadar ia mengulas senyum dan senyumannya langsung menghilang saat Jongin memergokinya.

"wae?" tanya Jongin, sebagai respon Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng halus.

Jongin kembali mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo mulai merasa bosan diacuhkan Jongin seperti ini.

"Jongin.." panggilnya, Jongin hanya bergumam singkat Kyungsoo yang mengerti bahwa Jongin tengah marah padanya, Kyungsoo kembali diam dan sebisa menyibukan diri, tapi itu percuma Kyungsoo masih belum tenang jika Jongin mengacuhkannya seperti ini.

"Jongin-ah sudah jam sepuluh" itulah ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo, seperkian detik ia menyesali ucapannya sendiri, Jongin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyungsoo datar.

Tanpa berbicara lagi Jongin segera membereskan bukunya dan segera berdiri, 'hal yang harus di selesaikannya' ia batalkan.

"Jongin-ah.." panggil Kyungsoo menghentikan Jongin yang baru saja berjalan dua langkah. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekatinya kemudian mengucapkan maaf. Jongin masih berdiri dan memunggungi Kyungsoo setelah mendengar kata maaf dari mulut sang kekasih, Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya, namun ia berhenti lagi karena Kyungsoo menarik ujung kausnya.

"Jongin..." panggil Kyungsoo lagi, yeoja mungil itu kini berhadapan dengan tubuh tinggi Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa takut saat Jongin enggan menatap wajahnya.

"sudah malam" ucap Jongin kemudian membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar rumah, Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang, ia cukup kesulitan mengibangi langkah lebar didepannya.

Tangannya kembali menarik sedikit kaus Jongin saat menyadari keberadaan mereka sudah sampai teras rumah.

"Jongin mian.." ucap Kyungsoo bergetar. Kyungsoo merasa ingin menangis saat ini juga namun dengan sekuat tenaga dia menahannya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan, ia berbalik dan memandang Kyungsoo.

Kedua tangannya mulai memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo. Sedikit kesulitan memang karena ia memegang buku, namun untung saja bukunya lumayan tipis.

"aku mengerti" ucap Jongin lembut, Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin, ia merasa tenang saat melihat senyuman lembut kekasihnya.

"ya sudah aku pulang, tidur yang nyenyak.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian tersenyum, Jongin mengelus pipinya lembut kemudian mulai pergi.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin lagi, pemuda tan itu membalikan badannya ia tersenyum saat Kyungsoo berjalan mendekatinya.

"ada apa?" tanyanya lembut,

Chu

Kyungsoo mencium pipi Jongin sekilas, baru saja Kyungsoo berbalik untuk berlari namun Jongin dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangannya sehingga ia kini berhadapan kembali.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghindar saat Jongin dengan cepat membungkam bibirnya. Kedua lutut Kyungsoo melemas seiring lumatan lembut Jongin dibibirnya.

Ryewook benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat didepan rumahnya saat ini , menghirup nafas dalam-dalam Ryewook mencoba menenangkan diri.

_'__Sejak kapan?'_ Batinnya gelisah '_kenapa kau tidak memberitahu eomma, Kyungsoo?' _

Di liputi berbagai macam perasaan, Ryewook benar-benar resah. Ryewook segera pergi menemui suaminya di ruang kerja malam ini.

Jongin mengakhiri tautannya, ia tersenyum saat melihat kedua pipi gadisnya bersemu merah.

"aku pulang dulu…"

Pamit Jongin ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan lama.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang kerja suaminya, Ryewook menggantungkan kepalan tangannya di udara, batal mengenai permukaan pintu. Ryewook benar-benar bingung, jika dia tidak memberitahu hal ini, pasti pada akhirnya Kyungsoo akan tersakiti pula. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Ryewook yakin Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling mencintai. pantas saja akhir-akhir ini gelagat Kyungsoo terlihat aneh.

Apakah ia harus berpura-pura tidak tahu dan mencoba memisahkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo secara perlahan? Ryewook bebekap mulutnya, tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal itu, walau bagaimanapun kebahagiaan Kyungsoo adalah prioritas utama Ryewook. Untuk yang pertama kalinya Ryewook melihat mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar menatap seseorang.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggerakan badannya kesana-kemari ia tidak bisa tidur malam ini, ciuman Jongin beberapa menit tadi memberikan efek luar biasa untuknya. Wajahnya masih terlihat merona pasca ciuman dengan Jongin di depan teras rumahnya tadi.

Tok tok tok

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat pintu kamarnya terdengar diketuk.

"masuk" ucap Kyungsoo, gadis mungil itu menarik selimut hingga batas dada.

"belum tidur?" eommanya datang menghampiri, dan duduk di sisi ranjang yang kosong.

Kyungsoo berbaring menyamping untuk menghadap ibunya, gadis mungil itu tersenyum sambil memeluk pinggang ibunya.

"tidurlah" ujar ibunya sambil mengelus rambut panjang Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Kyungie tidak bisa tidur eomma" cicit Kyungsoo sambil terpejam berusaha untuk tertidur, namun bayangan-bayangan kekasih tampannya selalu muncul di otaknya. Wajah Ryewook berubah sendu saat melihat putrinya tersenyum sambil terpejam. Ryewook tahu bahwa putri semata wayangnya ini tengah bahagia.

"bagaimana belajar dengan Kai?"

"eoh?"

"iya, bagaimana belajar dengan Kai?" tanya ibunya kembali, beberapa detik Kyungsoo tidak bisa bernafas mendengarnya, dengan gusar ia menjawab. "biasa saja" gumamnya pelan, Ryewook hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"sudah malam, tidurlah. Jangan sampai kesiangan besok"

"eum.."

"jalja…"

"jalja…"

.

.

.

Jongin bergabung untuk sarapan dengan keluarganya pagi ini, namja tan itu mengambil posisi duduk di samping kakaknya yang tenggah menikmati selembar roti selai cokelat.

"selamat pagi sayang" eommanya menyapa sambil menyuguhkan minuman Jongin.

"pagi Eomma"

"Jongin" kini appanya membuka suara.

"nde"

"salah satu teman Appa mengundang mu di pesta ulang tahun perusahaannya nanti malam"

"nanti malam?" tanya Jongin terkejut.

"ya nanti malam"

"ada apa Jongin, apa kau tidak mau datang?" kini eommanya mulai mencampuri perbincangan diantara mereka.

"bukan begitu…"

"kau ada urusan?" kini appanya yang bertanya,

"tidak ada"

"baiklah aku ikut, apa Suho Hyung ikut juga?"

"tanyakan saja pada Hyung mu itu"

"Hyung…"

"eum aku ikut" jawab Suho malas, Jongin hanya terdiam dan tidak mengambil pusing sikap tak biasa kakaknya pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga rumahnya dengan riang, senyum manis berbentuk hati terus menggembang di wajahnya. Yeoja mungil bermata bulat itu kini sudah terlihat rapih dan cantik siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"selamat pagi eomma appa" sapa Kyungsoo sambil mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

Kyungsoo mengambil posisi duduk disamping eommanya yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan sulit dideskripsikan.

"kelihatannya kau senang sekali pagi ini sayang" appanya bersuara setelah menyesap kopinya.

Kyungsoo menatap ayahnya dengan mata disipitkan "apa appa tidak senang jika putrinya saat ini sedang senang?" Kyungsoo mengunyah rotinya dengan malas. "bukan begitu, tentu saja appa senang, apapun akan appa lakukan untuk membuat mu senang sayang"

"Benarkah?"

"mulai meragukan appa mu hmm?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat kemudian tersenyum, "Gumawo Appa..." ucapnya begitu manis kemudian kembali menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang. Tanpa ia sadari eommanya yang berada di sampingnya merasa gelisah saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Melihat kebeberapa orang yang datang memasuki gerbang Xoxo highschool, Jongin terus mencari sosok mungil dari kejauhan. Dan tak lama kemudian kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat saat melihat sosok mungil kekasihnya kini datang, ia pun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat cara berjalan Kyungsoo yang terlihat malas dan tanpa semangat.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal dan terus berjalan memasuki area gedung sekolahnya, moodnya pagi ini benar-benar jelek, ini semua berkat Jongin yang entah berangkat sekolah lebih dulu atau tidak. Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo sendiri melupakan kesepakatan yang ia buat kemarin sore.

Kyungsoo merogoh ponselnya yang berada di saku blazzernya, dengan gerakan kesal ia membukanya, satu notifikasi pesan dari kekasihnya. Tanpa menghiraukan isi pesannya ia kembali berjalan memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Sementara itu Jongin yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan hanya terkekeh geli. Kyungsoo sendiri baru tersadar bahwa mereka baru bertukar nomer ponsel tadi malam. Dan itu membuat moodnya semakin buruk.

Kyungsoo kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sewot setelah menerima panggilan kekasihnya, Jongin masih tersenyum di ujung sana ia terus memperhatikan bagaimana tingkah laku Kyungsoo.

"kau terlihat tidak bersemangat sekali pagi ini"

Kyungsoo menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya.

"bukan urusanmu" balasnya datar sambil berjalan kembali.

"ada apa hmm, apa kau sedang datang bulan?"

"YAKK..."

"hei ini masih pagi, apa hanya dimalam hari kau bisa bersikap manis padaku"

"kau pikir aku ini apa?"

"oke oke, aku tidak mau berdebat dengan mu. Tapi bisakah kau melihat pertandingan ku nanti sore?''

"…aku tidak bisa janji"

"ayolah…"

"….baiklah" putus Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum mendengar Jongin mendesah lega diujung sana.

"ya sudah ku tutup, belajar yang benar baby Soo saranghe…"

Kyungsoo memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku Blazzernya, perasaannya sedikit membaik setelah kekasihnya menghubunginya beberapa detik tadi. Dan yeoja bermata bulat itu tidak sabar menantikan kekasihnya bertanding Basket sore nanti.

.

.

.

Luhan menampilkan senyum termanisnya ketika melihat Kyungsoo datang dan menempatkan dirinya duduk disebelahnya.

"kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Luhan, membuat Kyungsoo yang baru saja duduk mengernyit bingung.

"nugu?" tanya Kyungsoo polos, Luhan menurunkan bahunya lesu tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat berbinar.

"aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berteman dengannya Kyungsoo-ya…." Lengking Luhan sambil menggoncang bahu Kyungsoo.

"bagaimana bisa kau berteman dengannya eoh?"

"apa yang kau maksud Sehun?"

"ya Oh Sehun, memangnya siapa lagi?"

"asal kau tahu aku baru mengenalnya sekitar tiga hari yang lalu"

"mwo?"

Keterkejutan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh melihatnya, belum sempat menjelasakan kejadian sebenarnya Pak Lee selaku guru sejarah mereka kini sudah masuk.

.

.

.

Tet tet tet tet…

Kyungsoo dan Luhan keluar dari kelas mereka, keduanya kini berjalan menghampiri Loker mereka masing-masing. Sesampainya didepan Loker Kyungsoo mulai membukanya dengan perlahan, ia takut jika lokernya berada dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat lokernya dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

"sudah?" Kyungsoo terperanjat kaget saat Luhan kini sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"kau membuatku kaget" desis Kyungsoo sambil menutup lokernya. "sepertinya orang yang mengerjai mu sudah mulai bosan Kyung" ucap Luhan sambil menatap Loker Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. Semoga saja iya, batin Kyungsoo.

"ayo…aku lapar…" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyeret Luhan untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin XOXO High School terlihat ramai siang ini, untung saja Luhan dan Kyungsoo datang lebih awal sehingga mereka tidak perlu mengantri untuk membeli makanan dan berebut kursi duduk.

"eum mungkin dia akan datang lagi nanti malam" ujar Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan kesekian kalinya dari Luhan. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan dia menoleh dengan cepat saat mencium aroma khas dari seorang pemuda. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan, ia membelalakan matanya saat melihat Jongin kini sudah berdiri didekat meja yang mereka tempati.

"boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Jongin dengan senyum manis tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya, dengan cepat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya ia menarik salah satu kursi disebelahnya untuk Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghindari kontak mata dengan kekasihnya, sesekali memainkan sedotan minumannya.

"ku dengar Oppa akan bertanding nanti sore?" tanya Luhan menatap Jongin dengan mata berbinar serta senyum manisnya. "eum, aku akan senang jika kau datang" ujar Jongin.

"tentu saja aku akan datang" ucap Luhan semangat, Kyungsoo memaksakan senyum saat melihat Luhan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"maaf untuk nanti malam sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengajari kalian"

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengarnya, ia menatap Jongin dengan kedua matanya yang melayangkan pertanyaan 'kenapa'.

"waeyo?" Luhan bertanya lebih dulu, Jongin tersenyum sebelum menjawab "aku diundang ke pesta teman Appa ku" Luhan menunduk lesu dengan wajah menekuknya.

"hei kenapa mendadak tidak bersemangat seperti ini eoh?" Jongin mengusak rambut Luhan dengan gemas, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya terdiam dan mencoba bersikap sesantai mungkin.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo merutuki waktu istirahat makan siangnya yang kali ini terasa begitu lama. Kyungsoo merogoh ponselnya yang bergetar didalam saku blazzer. Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan wajah penasarannya ketika melihat raut wajah tak biasa kekasihnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sambil memasukan kembali ponselnya. "aku ke kelas duluan" pamit Kyungsoo, dengan cepat ia melesat pergi.

Jongin dan Luhan memandang kepergian Kyungsoo dengan heran, terlebih lagi dengan Jongin pemuda tan itu baru saja akan menyusul Kyungsoo namun Luhan mencegahnya dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

.

"eomma, aku tidak mau pergi…." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada kesalnya sambil memegang ponselnya erat-erat. Yeoja mungil itu kini sedang berada di toilet dan berbicara dengan ibunya via telpon.

"tidak enak menolaknya Kyungsoo, lagi pula tidak ada salahnya kau pergi dengan calon tunangan mu"

"aku tidak mau Eomma…"

"tidak ada penolakan, setelah pulang sekolah Suho akan menjemputmu"

Tut tut tut…

Kening Luhan berkerut ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang melamun saat pelajaran Min Seosangnim yang baru saja berlangsung lima belas menit.

"tersisa satu jam setengah untuk mengerjakan tugas, dan sampai sini pertemuan kita. Jangan keluar kelas sebelum bel pulang berbunyi, mengerti?"

"nde Seosangnim" ucap seluruh siswa serempak terkecuali Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terperanjat saat mendengar suara gemuruh yang berasal dari teman sekelasnya, ia menatap bingung kepergian guru sejarahnya yang seingatnya baru saja masuk beberapa menit tadi.

"hei kau kenapa eoh?" Kyungsoo menoleh cepat ke arah Luhan yang berada disebelahnya.

"hei Kyungsoo ceritakan padaku, ada apa?" tanya Luhan lagi, yeoja bermata rusa itu mengerang pelan akan sikap sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa mu untuk memberitahu ku" ucap Luhan yeoja bermata rusa itu kembali berkutat dengan tugas yang diberikan Min Saem.

"Suho Oppa akan menjemputku sepulang sekolah, dan nanti malam aku harus menemaninya untuk datang kepesta ulang tahun perusahaan teman Appanya" ucap Kyungsoo, Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku ke Kyungsoo.

"lalu kau akan ikut?" tanya Luhan dengan mata melebar "aku tidak bisa menolak" jawab Kyungsoo lesu.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan ke arah gerbang sekolahnya, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok Suho tengah memainkan ponselnya sambil bersender di pintu mobil. Kyungsoo melihat keadaan disekelilingnya banyak siswa perempuan yang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah calon tunangan ini.

"Oppa" panggil Kyungsoo, Suho yang sedang memainkan ponselnya menegakan punggungnya dengan cepat, ia menampilkan senyum termanisnya untuk Kyungsoo.

"sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Kyungsoo, Suho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "sedikit" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, tak lama kemudian ia segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo.

"mian" gumam Kyungsoo pelan saat ia sudah duduk disebelah kursi kemudi yang ditempati Suho.

"maaf untuk apa?" tanya Suho "membuat Oppa menunggu" ucap Kyungsoo lagi, tangan Suho terulur untuk mengusak rambut Kyungsoo "itu tidak masalah" ujar Suho sambil tersenyum ia segera melajukan mobilnya.

Luhan kini sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolahnya seorang diri, pertandingan basket Jongin akan dimulai sekitar satu jam lagi dan yeoja bermata rusa itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa tanpa Kyungsoo. Jika Jongin tidak bertanding hari ini seharusnya Luhan sudah pulang bersama Kyungsoo.

"hei" suara berat yang Luhan amat kenal terdengar, itu suara Jongin.

"Kai Oppa" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum menatap Jongin "kau sedang apa disini? Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan kekasihnya.

"Kyungsoo sudah pulang, dia di jemput Suho Oppa"

"Suho hyung?" tanya Jongin setengah memekik, ia terdiam beberapa detik berpikir kenapa Hyungnya itu sampai menjemput Kyungsoo.

"apa mereka mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Jongin kembali, "aku tidak tahu mereka akan pergi kemana tapi Kyungsoo memberitahuku bahwa dia akan pergi ke pesta yang Oppa maksud nanti malam, dia akan pergi dengan Suho Oppa" Luhan terdiam melihat raut wajah menerawang Jongin.

"Oppa…" Jongin tersadar dari ketertegunannya.

"Oppa bisakah kita pulang bersama nanti?" tanya Luhan, Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. Seolah mengerti dengan kebingungan pemuda didepannya Luhan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "eomma dan appa pergi ke Cina, aku memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Kyungsoo selama satu minggu kedepan" jelas Luhan dengan wajah cerianya, Jongin hanya mengangguk tidak lama kemudian dia pamit undur diri karena sebentar lagi akan ada pengarahan dari manager Basketnya.

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil yang dia tumpangi bersama Suho, dia mengusap lengannya mencoba mengahangatkan tubuhnya yang menggigil karena hawa dingin musim gugur. Kedua bola matanya menjelajah melihat gedung berlantai dua dengan desain yang terlihat cantik dari luar.

"kajja" ajak Suho pemuda tampan itu menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo, mengajaknya untuk masuk.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap penjuru ruangan yang tengah ia tempati, banyak baju disana sini. Ia hanya terdiam dan menurut ketika Suho mengajaknya untuk naik ke lantai dua. Seorang wanita cantik berperawakan tinggi datang menghampirinya.

"kau sudah datang…" ucapnya lembut sambil tersenyum kearah Suho, "kau pasti Kyungsoo" tebaknya sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan ceria. Kyungsoo beralih menatap Suho mencoba meminta penjelasan dan pemuda tampan itu segera memperkenalkannya.

"dia anak dari teman eomma, namanya Lee Hyora" ucap Suho, Lee Hyora dan Kyungsoo pun saling berjabat tangan memeperkenalkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin mengangkat telapak tangannya memberikan isyarat bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Chanyeol membatin melihat sikap Jongin sore ini kenapa teman satu timnya itu tidak terlihat fokus dengan permainannya. Biasanya Jongin hanya satu atau dua kali gagal memasukan bola kedalam ring tapi untuk kali ini dia melakukannya lebih dari lima kali.

Tidak terlalu banyak orang yang datang untuk menonton kali ini. Selain bukan ajang resmi, pertandingan inipun hanya dperuntukan untuk latihan dan ajang persahabatan, tapi walau bagaimanapun tim basket dari xoxo highschool tidak mau kalah dengan Sean Highschool yang notabene adalah saingan mereka dalam urusan mata pelajaran.

Priiiittttttt…..

Bunyi peliut panjang menjadi tanda berakhirnya pertandingan, tim dari Sean Highschool lah yang memenankah pertandingan kali ini. Jongin dan beberapa teman-teman satu timnya berjalan keluar lapangan. Jongin bergumam minta maaf kepada beberapa teman-temannya atas permainannya yang terlihat buruk tadi.

"Oppa…" Jongin memutar tubuhnya saat mendengar suara khas perempuan memanggilnya. ia memaksakan untuk tersenyum ketika Luhan datang menghampirinya dengan raut wajah cantiknya yang terlihat ceria.

"untuk Oppa" Luhan mengulurkan lengannya untuk memberikan satu botol minuman kepada Jongin.

"terimakasih" ucap Jongin, pemuda itu kemudian meminumnya. Luhan masih mempertahankan senyum diwajah cantiknya kedua pipinya merona hanya karena melihat sosok pemuda didepannya terlihat begitu tampan dan….

"sekali lagi terimakasih" gumam Jongin,

"dan maaf untuk pertandingannya aku tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka" ucap Jongin tersenyum kecut. "gwenchana…" ucap Luhan menenangkan.

"sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang" ujar Jongin, ia meraih tangan Luhan dan menggandenganya untuk masuk keruangan clubnya.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari halte menuju rumah Kyungsoo, Luhan terus tersenyum dan meremas kedua lengannya sesekali ia melirik pemuda tinggi yang berjalan beriringan disebelahnya. Betapa bahagianya dia hari ini, sesampai dirumah Kyungsoo Luhan akan memberitahu tentang kemajuannya dengan Jongin.

Luhan menekan pintu bel rumah Kyungsoo beberapa kali, tidak sampai beberapa menit lamanya ia menunggu akhirnya pintu pagar rumah sahabatnya terbuka. Luhan segera menuju kamar Kyungsoo ketika Ryewook menyuruhnya.

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget ketika melihat Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya, yang benar saja dia baru mandi dan sahabatnya itu tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu. Untung saja dia belum melepaskan handuknya.

"hah lelah sekali…" desah Luhan sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri lemari dan gadis mungil itu kembali setelah memakai bajunya.

"mandi dulu sana…" titah Kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan handuk baru untuk Luhan, sebelum Luhan menerimanya ia menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk diranjang. Kyungsoo terdiam ketika melihat raut wajah bahagia Luhan.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, Luhan masih mempertahankan senyumnya "aku senang sekali hari ini" lengkingnya membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung dengan sikap sahabat cantiknya ini.

"aku mandi dulu…" ujar Luhan, Kyungsoo terdiam sambil memandang kepergian Luhan.

'apa Jongin memenangkan pertandingannya?' batin Kyungsoo bertanya, ia beranjak dari ranjang kemudian mendekati jendelanya. Dengan ragu dia menyibak gordennya, ia cukup terkejut ketika melihat kekasihnya kini sedang berdiri di balkon dengan pandangan lurus menatap tepat ke matanya, kenapa terasa sakit saat melihat tatapan berbeda kekasihnya. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin tersenyum kearahnya, dan belum sempat Kyungsoo membalasnya kekasihnya itu sudah kembali masuk.

.

.

.

Taemin tersenyum melihat penampilan putra pertamanya, sambil merapikan simpul dasi putranya ia menyuruhnya untuk menemui Jongin yang saat ini masih berada didalam kamar.

Suho berdiri tepat di bingkai pintu kamar adiknya, ia mendesah pelan ketika melihat adiknya belum bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pesta malam ini. Satu stel pakaian yang sudah lengkap masih menggantung di tree coat.

"kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Suho, Jongin terlihat acuh tak acuh pemuda tan itu terlihat asik dengan ponselnya.

"cepat pakai baju mu, appa sudah menunggu dibawah" titah Suho, Jongin kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"hyung membawa Kyungsoo kemana?" Jongin menghentikan langkah Suho yang baru saja mencapai pintu. Hendak keluar.

"hanya kebutik" jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongin. "aku tidak tahu sampai sejauh mana usaha Hyung untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini, tapi sepertinya Hyung memang menginginkan perjodohan ini." ujar Jongin.

"apa benar?" tanya Jongin lagi, pemuda tan itu berdecih singkat melihat kakaknya yang hanya berdiam diri.

"bagaimana jika itu benar? Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun, kau pikir hubungan mu dengan Kyungsoo akan disetujui oleh eomma appa? Dan aku harap kau tidak terkejut dengan ini… pernikahan ku dengan Kyungsoo akan dilaksanakan bulan depan"

Suho meninggalkan Jongin yang kini terpaku ditempat. Suho sudah memikirkannya kedapan nanti, dia tahu hubungan dengan adiknya ini tidak akan berjalan seperti dulu lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

AN

halo semuanya, maaf atas ketidakpastian author menyebalkan ini, aku bener-bener sibuk sama tugas sekolah. dan sebelumnya untuk readers yang nunggu lanjutan ABM tunggu aja yah ( mingu-minggu ini aku dikejar tugas dan banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan) senin depan aku ngadepin uas mohon doanya yah...

Happy b'day buat Chanyeol, wish you all the best buat oppa . oh iya aku mau tanya, siapa yang disini ngesihp Chansoo?

aku punya fanfic oneshoot dan pairingnya Chansoo, apa kalian mau baca?

last...

thank you, maaf kalau chapnya gak memuaskan.

bye~


	12. Chapter 12

.

****HAPPY READING***

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPOS

.

.

REVIEW, FAVORITES AND FOLLOW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

Chap 12

"Menikah bulan depan?" Tanyanya lalu berdecih pelan, ia kembali menggertakan giginya saat mengingat kembali perkataan kakaknya. "yang benar saja" ucapnya lagi.

Tapi bagaimana jika perkataan kakaknya itu memang benar? itu tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo masih kelas dua Senior High School dan dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo hanya mencintainya. Tapi itu juga tidak menutup kemungkinan. Sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar ia menendang ban mobil ayahnya.

"Ack…." Ia mengaduh kesakitan karena tindakan bodohnya sendiri.

"Kai…"

Jongin menoleh saat merasa namanya dipanggil, dia memutar bola matanya ketika melihat sosok Sulli sudah berada di hadapannya.

'_Kenapa dia ada di sini?'—Jongin_

"Sedang apa kau disini? pestanya sudah dimulai" ujar Sulli mempertahankan senyum manisnya, "kau sendiri?" balas Jongin acuh, pemuda tan itu memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"Tentu saja menghadiri pesta perusahaan Appa ku" balasnya ringan, Jongin terdiam mendengar pernyataan itu, dia tidak menyangka.

"Kau tidak mau masuk?" tanyanya lagi, Jongin tersenyum tipis sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "kau duluan saja" balasnya acuh, namun ia membelalakan matanya ketika Sulli menyeretnya untuk pergi.

"Ya…ya….ya lepaskan aku…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara mesin motor besar memecah keheningan di kediaman keluarga Do, akhirnya suara motor itu berhenti. Sehun membuka helmnya dan menaruhnya di motor setelah itu ia berjalan mendekati pintu kemudian menekan bel. Tak lama kemudian datang membukakan pintu dan menyuruhnya untuk langsung masuk kedalam kamar puterinya.

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Dalam hati ia menggerutu, jika Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdua dalam kamar seharusnya mereka membiarkan pintu dalam keadaan terbuka. Sehun kembali mengetuk pintunya, dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Ia terdiam melihat orang yang berdiri didepannya, orang dihadapannya terlihat terkejut juga sepertinya.

Sehun menaikan salah satu alisnya, "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Kau sendiri?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mencoba melepaskan gandengan tangan suli dilengannya, dia mengerang betapa sulitnya melepaskan rangkulan wanita tak tahu malu di sampingnya ini. Jika saja situasi saat ini tidak ramai, dia ingin sekali meneriaki wanita disebelahnya. Menghela nafasnya pelan, ia memasrahkan diri, semoga saja ini hanya bertahan sesaat dan jika wanita disampingnya ini lengah, dia akan segera melepaskan diri.

Pandangan Jongin mengedar ke segala penjuru Ball Room yang saat ini sudah di penuhi banyak orang dengan penampilan berkelasnya, dia pun melihat ayahnya berdiri dengan seseorang yang belum ia kenal lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo dan juga kakaknya, dengan liarnya bola mata pemuda tan itu melihat kesekeliling tempat, mencari keberadaan sosok kekasihnya. Dan dia menemukannya, gadisnya—kyungsoo—kini sedang berdiri tepat disebelah kakaknya juga seorang laki-laki bertubuh sedikit pendek.

"Kai…"

Jongin memutuskan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo ketika wanita disampingnya memanggilnya.

"Ayo sebaiknya kau ikut aku bertemu Appa ku dulu"

Jongin menahan kedua kakinya kembali agar tak bergerak mengikuti langkah Sulli.

Jongin semakin menahan langkah kakinya ketika menyadari bahwa gadis yang menyeretnya membawa ke arah Kyungsoo, ternyata laki-laki pendek didekat Suho itu ayahnya Sulli.

"Appa~"

Ketiganya refleks menoleh bersamaan ke arah sumber suara, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat pemuda yang kini digandeng Sulli.

"Appa, aku membawa seseorang" ucap Sulli dengan senyum lebarnya, gadis ini melirik Kyungsoo sekilas sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin.

Jongin berusaha menampilkan sikap santainya sebaik mungkin. "Anyeonghasseyo Kim Jongin imnida" Jongin membungkuk sopan. "Dia adiku Tuan Cho" Suho membuka suara setelah Jongin memperkenalkan diri. Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menatap ayah Sulli kemudian melirik Jongin sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Sebenarnya Jongin sudah tak tahan lagi ingin menarik Kyungsoo dari kakaknya, namun dia tahu situasi. Dia juga tidak mau membuat suasana pesta berubah kacau.

"Ah jadi kau yang bernama Kim Jongin itu, puteriku selalu membicarakanmu" ujar Tuan Cho masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Jongin memaksakan tersenyum, "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Eum… aku sampai bosan mendengarnya"

"Appa~"

Suara tawa berat ayah Sulli terdengar, Jongin menatap malas Suho yang ikut tertawa pula. Jongin sekilas melirik Kyungsoo, gadis bergaun hitam itu tampak menunduk.

"Ah kalian sudah bertemu"

Suara Minho terdengar dibelakang Suho. Ayah dari Jongin dan Suho itu mengernyit melihat Jongin dan Sulli yang terlihat akrab. "Jongin, Sulli kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

"Tentu saja mereka saling mengenal Appa, mereka satu sekolah begitu juga Kyungsoo" Suho menjelaskan. Minho tersenyum, "Benar juga, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang Appa tidak ketahui disini, apa kalian berdua pacaran" tanya Minho dengan tatapan intimidasinya. Jongin membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Apa-apaan ayahnya ini?

"Tidak Appa, kita…kita hanya berteman" ucap Jongin sambil melepaskan rangkulan tangan Sulli, namun gadis itu tetap melekat padanya.

"Ah sayang sekali… padahal kalian terlihat serasi, benarkan Tuan Cho?"

"Eum…" Tuan Cho mengangguk.

Jongin benar-benar muak dengan semua orang yang berada dihadapannya, ia ingin sekali menarik gadis yang sedari tadi diam tanpa mau melihat kearahnya. Tapi Jongin tahu gadis itu begitu tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Oppa aku ingin ke Toilet" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam kini membuka suara, setelah meyakinkan Suho bahwa ia bisa pergi sendiri kemudian ia melangkah pergi ke Toilet setelah membungkuk hormat singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memandang pantulan wajahnya dicermin, Kyungsoo baru teringat bahwa Jongin juga diundang dalam pesta ini. Berhadapan dengannya saat Suho tengah menggenggam tangannya tadi begitu membuatnya serba salah, ingin sekali dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Suho namun pria itu tetap menggenggamnya erat seolah tak ingin melepasakannnya begitu saja. Kenapa dia harus memiliki hubungan yang rumit seperti ini.

"Kau pasti serba salah, berada dihadapan kekasihmu juga calon suamimu" Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak dengan suara yang datang tiba-tiba, ia memutar bola matanya malas melihat Sulli kini sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil tersenyum remeh.

"Bagaimana jadinya, jika calon mertuamu tahu kalau kau sebenarnya kekasih dari calon adik iparmu sendiri?"

Sulli merasa geram ketika melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang tak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan ucapannya. "Hei bodoh, apa kau tak mendengarku?"

"Eoh kau bicara denganku?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya sambil menggerakan kedua tangannya berusaha mengeringkan.

"Sial"

"AKHH…." Kyungsoo mengerang, lagi-lagi Sulli mencengkram rahangnya.

"Sakit? harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu. JAUHI KAI" desisnya kemudian berteriak karena rasa jengkel luar biasa. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, Sulli yang dilihatnya saat ini seperti bukan Sulli yang sebenarnya. Kyungsoo merasa gentar melihat mata Sulli yang berai-api seolah ingin membunuhnya.

Sulli mendecih melihat tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar, ia juga menyeringai melihat kedua bola mata itu terlihat memerah. "Aku rasa kau sudah menyadari kenyataan, gadis manis. Jauhi Kai…atau kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari yang kau fikirkan Kyungsoo. Aku tidak main-main" desisnya mengancam dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada rahang Kyungsoo setelah menghempaskannya cukup keras. Kyungsoo merasakan sakit pada rahangnya, ia yakin pasti rahang dan pipinya memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Penghangat ruangan di dalam kamar dengan cat biru yang mendominasi sepertinya tak begitu mampu menghangatkan atmosfer dua manusia berbeda gender yang kini saling duduk berhadapan dengan meja berkaki rendah sebagai pembatas. Luhan, gadis keturunan cina itu menghela nafas kecil seraya menaruh ballpointnya di atas buku kemudian memandang pemuda yang terlihat serius dengan buku serta pensilnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Luhan bertanya sambil memandang buku yang tengah dicoret-coret Sehun.

"Membuat sesuatu" balas pemuda itu, Luhan cukup jengkel mendengarnya, dia tidak menyangka jika pemuda ini akan merespondnya dengan jawaban seperti itu. Benar-benar pria menjengkelkan. Dan lihat saja ekspresinya, layaknya robot yang tak bisa berekspresi sama sekali.

"Apa itu?" Luhan masih mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri"

Assa, tebakannya tak salah dia sudah mengantisipasi bahwa pemuda ini akan merespondnya dengan cuek.

Luhan masih memperhatikan Sehun yang terlihat serius dengan sketsanya, jika dilihat-lihat ternyata pemuda ini begitu tampan. 'Yak~ apa yang aku fikirkan?' Luhan memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau bisa membuat ilustrasi komik?" Luhan berdehem sebelum bertanya.

"Begitulah"

Ah laki-laki ini, benar-benar kaku.

"Apa kau bisa menggambar wajahku?"

"Kau mau, kau harus membayar untuk itu"

"Ya kenapa harus? Lihatlah ini kau menggambar wajah Kyungsoo apa dia membayarmu untuk ini?"

"Tidak"

"Kau, apa kau punya maksud lain datang kemari? Apa kau menyukai Kyungsoo?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Ya~ dia sahabatku, asal kau tahu dia sudah dijodohkan dengan anak tetangga sebelah"

"Aku tidak bertanya"

"Kau menyebalkan sekali"

"…Tidak masalah dengan siapa dia akan dijodohkan tapi lihat saja nanti, dengan siapa nanti dia bersanding"

"Heol, kau benar-benar menyukainya ternyata"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak percaya ini"

"Tunggu, apa kau menyukaiku?" Luhan memasang wajah datarnya ketika melihat obdisian kembar itu memicing.

"MWO yang benar saja, aku… menyukaimu?" Luhan berkata sesekali tertawa hambar.

"Benarkah, apa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku?"

"YAKK"

Sehun cukup terkejut mendengar pekikan Luhan, dia tidak menyangka gadis cantik yang sedari tadi berlaku manis kini berubah menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali ke Ball Room, kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati Suho. Pemuda berwajah angelic itu sekarang sedang mengobrol dengan dua orang laki-laki, sepertinya rekan bisnisnya menurut Kyungsoo.

"Hei kenapa lama sekali" Suho menegur, Kyungsoo hanya menunduk sambil meminta maaf, Kyungsoo mendongak ketika tangan Suho menyentuh dagunya agar menatapnya. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Suho.

"Ah..itu sepertinya alergi karena makeup" Kyungsoo bersyukur dalam hati karena mendapat alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk meyakinkan Suho. "Benarkah?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah khawatir. Kyungsoo menampilkan senyum termanisnya untuk menenangkan Suho "Eum…gwenchana." Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut ketika Suho meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya, "Sebaiknya kita pulang, atau apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit untuk—" Kyungsoo menahan Suho agar tak beranjak dari tempat.

"Oppa, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, ya aku ingin pulang"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita pulang"

Setelah berpamitan kepada dua teman yang sedari tadi terdiam melihat keduanya akhirnya Suho dan Kyungsoo pergi ke luar Ball room tapi sebelum itu mereka berpamitan kepada orang utama yang mengadakan pesta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedari Kyungsoo keluar dari Toilet, Jongin terus mengawasi gadis berperawakan mungil itu dan kini ia sedang berdiri di halaman parkir menunggu gadisnya dan juga kakaknya keluar. Jongin menyunggingkan senyum misterisunya ketika melihat Kyungsoo dan Suho keluar dari gedung.

Suho menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar dibalik saku jassnya, Suho menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk lebih dulu menghampiri mobilnya sementara itu Suho menerima telpon dari adiknya.

"Yeobosseyo, ya Jongin ada apa?"

"…"

"Yeobosseyo…"

"…"

"Jongin, kau disana?"

"…"

Tut tut tut

Suho mengernyitkan dahinya, ia jadi bingung untuk memilih menghampiri mobilnya atau kembali masuk mencari adiknya. Karena saat ia pamit tadi ia tidak melihat keberadaan adiknya. Ada apa dengan adiknya itu, menelponnya tapi tidak bicara sama sekali. Membuatnya khawatir saja.

Baru satu langkah Suho melangkah dan kini ponselnya kembali berdering singkat.

'Hyung aku pulang duluan, aku naik bus dengan temanku. Aku menitipkan kunci mobil appa pada security, bisa kau beritahu Appa? Appa tidak membawa ponselnya'

"Aissh dasar anak ini, menyusahkan saja… kenapa dia tidak langsung memberikan kuncinya saja sih?"

Suho mendecakan lidahnya dan segera berlali menuju Ball room menemui ayahnya.

Hanya tinggal dua meter Kyungsoo sampai di depan mobil silver Suho, ia mengusap lengan atasnya saat merasakan hawa dingin mulai menyapa kulitnya. Menoleh sesaat ia mengernyit karena Suho tak kunjung menyusul.

Kyungsoo berhenti di depan kap mobil, kepalanya mendongak ke atas dengan tatapan sendu. Tidak mungkin bisa melihat bintang di pusat kota Seoul ini. Seandainya dia tinggal di pedesaan pasti ia akan sering menikmati malamnya sambil memandangi bintang. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat ada sesuatu yang tersampir di bahunya ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok Jongin sedang menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau bisa masuk angin" ujar pemuda itu, membenarkan Jasnya yang sudah tersampir di bahu sempit Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ikut aku," Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo lembut, namun Kyungsoo menahannya, wajah gadis itu terlihat bingung.

"K..kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

Jongin melihat Suho setengah berlari ke arahnya, untung saja Kyungsoo tidak melihat karena Jongin menahan bahu gadis itu agar tak menoleh kebelakang.

"HEI"

Kyungsoo hampir menoleh jika saja Jongin tidak menariknya dengan paksa. Kyungsoo harus berlari dengan kesulitan karena sepatu hak tingginya. Dia bingung kenapa Jongin membawanya lari. Sesaat Kyungsoo melihat tangannya yang tenggelam dalam genggaman tangan besar Kai kenapa rasanya sangat bebas dan nyaman berada di dekat pria ini. Suara teriakan kembali terdengar namun Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya, ia terus mengikuti Jongin yang membawanya pergi. Kyungsoo tersadar dalam hal ini, dia tidak mempermasalahkan kemana lelaki ini akan membawanya pergi. Yang pasti Kyungsoo ingin selalu berada didekatnya. Karena itu membuatnya merasa terlindungi dan nyaman.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih berlari menyusuri pinggiran toko-toko yang masih buka di pukul sembilan ini, beberapa orang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Jongin menoleh ke belakang, kakaknya masih mengejarnya. Jongin berbelok ke kanan dan menemukan dua gang berlawanan. Ajaib rasanya, kaki Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergerak selaras ke arah yang sama dan langsung bersembunyi ketika mendapati mobil box tengah terparkir di ujung persimpangan.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama terengah, nafas keduanya saling bersahutan. Jongin sedikit menarik Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu menyandarkan punggung di dinding gang. Suho berada disana dan pemuda itu bisa saja melihat Kyungsoo lewat celah karena body mobil yang tentunya tidak menempel dengan dinding. Jongin mengehla nafas saat Suho memilih arah lain. Ia tersenyum lega, namun masih menetralkan deru nafasnya.

Nafasnya mulai teratur begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo, gadis didepannya terlihat kelelahan, di bawah sinar penerangan lampu jalan Jongin bisa melihat wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang dihiasi titik-titik keringat. Menambah satu kesan lain pada wajah lugu gadisnya ini.

Kyungsoo merasa gugup ketika Kai terdiam sambil menatapnya intens. Ia mengikuti pergerakan Kai ketika pemuda itu mendorongnya pelan hingga punggungnya menempel dengan tembok jalan.

Wanita mana yang tidak akan jatuh pada pesona Kim Jongin? pemuda tan di depannya sekarang terlihat begitu menawan. Paras tampan dengan nafas sedikit terengah, rambutnya yang semula tertata rapih kini terlihat sedikit berantakan, Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kala melihat bagaiamana tetesan keringat membasahi pelipis Kai. Sekarang Kyungsoo mengerti, kenapa banyak sekali yeoja-yeoja di sekolahnya yang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas ketika Jongin bermain basket.

Sekilas Kyungsoo melihat bibir Jongin yang sedikit terbuka, pipinya merona kala mengingat bibir itu. Astaga berapa kali bibir tebal itu sudah menciumnya. Pipi Kyungsoo semakin merona ketika Jongin mulai tersenyum geli, Kyungsoo tahu pasti Jongin sedang menikmati dirinya yang tengah merona malu. Apakah Jongin mengetahuinya bahwa Kyungsoo sedang mengingat ciuman-ciuman yang diberikannya. Ahh ini memalukan…

Kyungsoo menoleh kesamping, ia tidak tahan melihat bagaimana tatapan lembut itu begitu memikatnya. Jongin tersenyum geli melihat kekasihnya yang merona malu, namun senyumnya pudar ketika melihat tulang pipi gadis itu terlihat sedikit memar. Ia menyentuhnya dan mengarahkan wajah Kyungsoo agar menatapnya, mengelus pipi gembil halus itu kemudian sedikit menekannya. Ia menangkap perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo, gadisnya kesakitan.

Kyungsoo tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun, tangan kiri Jongin menahan pinggangnya sementara tangan kanannya memegang dagunya. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata ketika melihat wajah Jongin semakin mendekat, tak butuh waktu lama ia bisa merasakan kenyalnya bibir Jongin menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, begitu ringan. Cara pemuda itu menciumnya begitu berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Kyungsoo merasakan bibir Jongin tengah menciumi sudut bibirnya kemudian beralih menuju pipinya. Membelai pipinya dengan hidung yang menghembuskan nafas hangat memburu. Pemuda tan ini benar-benar lihai membuat Kyungsoo lemas.

"Ada apa dengan pipimu, siapa yang melakukannya apakah Sulli?" bisik Jongin rendah di telinga Kyungsoo, mampu membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Dari mana pemuda ini mengetahuinya?

Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Jongin pelan, ia menatap pemuda itu dengan bola mata bergerak resah. "Ini..ini mungkin alergi karena makeup"

"Kau bahkan tidak pintar berbohong" Kyungsoo menunduk tak berani menatap Jongin.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Kyungsoo menangkap nada kesal dibalik perkataan Jongin.

"Sulli, Sulli menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu" ucap Kyungsoo lirih di akhir kalimat. Jongin terdiam sesaat, tak lama tangannya menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Ia merasa bersalah karena dirinya Kyungsoo berada dalam kesulitan. "lalu apa yang kau jawab?" Jongin menaruh dagunya di kepala Kyungsoo. "aku…aku hanya diam" jawab Kyungsoo, ia membalas memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat. Ia merindukan pemuda ini dan merasa bersalah karena tidak menepati permintaan kekasihnya tempo hari.

"Maaf" Kyungsoo membuka suara setelah hanya keheningan mengisi waktu mereka.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Karena aku tidak datang ke pertandinganmu" Jongin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku juga" ucapnya seraya mencium rambut Kyungsoo.

"Untuk"

"Karena aku kau terluka" aku janji aku akan melindungimu Soo.

"Gwenchana… aku bisa menjaga diriku"

Jongin memeluk gadis dipelukannya semakin erat, sungguh dia merindukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu"Jongin bergumam.

"…" Kyungsoo tak tahan menahan lengkungan manis dibibirnya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" suara Jongin terdengar kesal. Sungguh Kyungsoo ingin tertawa mendengar nada bicaranya.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari sang gadis, namun dalam hati Kyungsoo berteriak bahwa ia juga merindukannya.

"…"

"Aku merindukanmu" ucap Jongin lagi.

"Hmm, nado." jawab Kyungsoo pelan bahkan sangat terdengar pelan mengalahkan angin yang berhembus. Jongin terkekeh karena Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan malu, bahkan gadis itu sempat menjinjitkan kakinya entah karena apa. Jongin tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo menggosok-gosokan wajahnya didadanya, Jongin tak yakin bahwa gadis itu melakukannya dengan sadar atau tidak. Bahkan kedua tangan gadis mungil itu terus mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Oh benar, gadisnya ini hanya manis saat malam hari ternyata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan manik terus menatap tangan kirinya yang kini tenggelam digenggaman tangan besar Jongin. Terasa begitu hangat. Dan ia merasa, hanya dalam genggaman Jongin saja ia menemukan kenyamanan.

"Bagaimana Hyungku?" Kyungsoo mendongak ketika Jongin bertanya.

"Eoh?"

"Ya Hyungku, menurutmu bagaimana dia?"

"Suho Oppa…

Dia pria yang baik, dia lembut, sopan, tampan, semua yang baik ada pada dia"

"Sekarang kau memujinya, aku khawatir kau akan menyukainya nanti?"

"Wanita mana yang tidak akan menyukainya?" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, dan Kyungsoo pun mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya pula. Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya melihat Jongin memandangnya dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan.

"Heol, aku tidak menduga ini" ujar Jongin datar, ia melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tetegun, namun beberapa detik selanjutnya ia baru tersadar bahwa kekasihnya marah karena –yah mungkin dia cemburu.

.

.

"Yaa Jongin-ah…" Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin saat menyadari jarak diantara dirinya dengan Kai mulai menjauh.

"…"

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak. Apakah pemuda itu benar-benar marah? Astaga jujur saja ia begitu lelah untuk mengejar pemuda yang sudah mulai menjauh itu.

"JONGIN…TUNGGU AKU, KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU? JONGIN~"

"…"

"JONGIN TUNGGU"

"JONGIN…Arghh…Jongin appo~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senyum manis samar terlukis diwajah Kyungsoo, walaupun Jongin masih diam setidaknya Kyungsoo tahu bahwa pemuda ini begitu memperdulikannya. Buktinya saat ia terjatuh tadi, pemuda itu langsung berbalik arah dan menyodorkan punggung kokohnya.

Padahal Kyungsoo sengaja melakukannya, tapi sejujurnya ia begitu pegal untuk berjalan menggunakan High heel.

"Kau marah?" Kyungsoo bertanya hati-hati.

"…"

"Jongin-ah kau marah?"

"…"

"Oppa marah?"

"Diamlah"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka, Jongin masih marah padanya. Padahal tadi ia hanya bermaksud untuk menggoda Jongin. Namun ternyata pemuda ini begitu serius menanggapinya.

Jongin merasakan bahu kanannya memberat, menoleh sedikit ia melihat kepala gadisnya kini bertumpu dibahunya, bibirnya mengerucut lucu dengan pipi putihnya mengembung.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, dan otomatis Kyungsoo menatap Jongin seperkian detik selanjutnya ia dibuat kesal karena Jongin menolehkan wajahnya sehingga tanpa sengaja ia mencium pipi pemuda itu.

"Kau menciumku? Astaga ternyata Do Kyungsoo hanya manis dimalam hari"

"Yaaak apa maksudmu eoh? Aku tidak menciummu kau yang tiba-tiba menoleh"

"Tapi kau senang menciumku, atau kau senang aku menciummu?"

Blush…

"YAAK Aishhh…"

Hilang sudah sikap manis Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar geram jika Jongin menggodanya. Dengan santainya ia menggigit bahu Jongin, jika saja lengannya tidak memegang sepatunya pasti ia sudah menjitak kepala jenius kekasihnya ini.

"Ack.. awww kenapa menggigitku?"

"…"

"Sakit Soo"

"Mian" ucap Kyungsoo pelan kembali mendaratkan dagunya di bahu kanan Jongin.

Lengkung manis tercetak jelas di wajah Jongin, namun sayang Kyungsoo melewatkannya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan mendengar Kyungsoo meminta maaf dengan nada yang begitu pelan. Benar-benar manis.

Sejujurnya Jongin tidak tahu kemana arah tujuannya, yang pasti dia tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Ia masih ingin bersama Kyungsoo, hanya berdua. Namun ia juga sadar, ia telah membawa anak oranglain tanpa izin.

Tapi sampai sejauh ini, Kyungsoo tidak meminta ingin pulang. Sepertinya Kyungsoo juga menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Jongin.

Nyaman sekali berada dipunggung hangat Jongin. Ah mungkin ini yang dirasakan teman-temannya yang sudah memiliki kekasih pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak menyangka rasanya akan semenyenangkan ini.

"Jongin-ah, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Akhirnya gadis itu bertanya, Jongin belum menjawabnya karena ia juga tidak tahu harus kemana.

"Ke gereja mungkin, aku ingin segera menikahimu"

"YAKK aku masih sekolah begitu juga kau, kenapa kau sudah berpikir sejauh itu? Kita bahkan baru memulai"

Jongin tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar tidak serius dengan perkataannya tadi "Jadi kau mau menikah denganku?" pertanyaan Jongin sukses membuat Kyungsoo bungkam. Jongin masih menyunggingkan senyumnya, matanya melirik Kyungsoo yang masih diam, ah lihatlah kedua pipi gembil itu sudah dihiasi rona merah jambu.

"Hei, kenapa diam?"

"Apa kau melamarku? Sama sekali tidak romantis"

"Jadi kau ingin aku melamarmu dengan cara romantis, kau bilang kau tidak ingin cepat menikah"

"Yaak kenapa jadi membahasnya?" Kyungsoo mulai jengkel karena Jongin terus menggodanya, apakah pemuda ini tidak mengerti jika rasa panas sedari tadi menjalar dikedua pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memijat tulang atas hidungnya, sudah sekitar satu jam lebih ia membaca. Sekilas ia menoleh pada Jam dinding yang menggantung di kamar Kyungsoo. Sudah jam sepuluh.

Luhan melihat Sehun yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya. Ingin sekali bertanya lebih mengenai hubungan Sehun dan Kyungsoo namun mengingat cara menjawab pemuda itu ia jadi enggan untuk bertanya.

"Hei sudah jam sepuluh" ujar Luhan acuh tak acuh sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo belum pulang?"

"Mana aku tahu?"

Gotcha, Sehun terdiam dengan wajah datarnya menatap Luhan yang sempat menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum Kyungsoo pulang" ujar Sehun kembali mengerjakan sketsanya.

Luhan menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sebelumnya merapihkan beberapa buku yang ia tumpuk.

"Ya ini sudah jam sepuluh, sebenarnya kau kesini untuk apa?"

"Belajar dengan Kyungsoo"

"Aku yakin lebih dari itu, yak sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo eoh?"

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, kami baru mengenal beberapa hari tapi aku dengannya cukup dekat"

"Cukup?"

"Eum bahkan kami pernah berciuman"

"MWO?"

Bagai disambar petir di siang hari, Luhan tidak percaya dengan perkaatan yang dilontarkan pemuda dengan wajah datar didepannya sekarang ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini sedang duduk disalah satu bangku yang berada di Taman kota. Suasana masih nampak ramai. Jangan membayangkan mereka duduk ditempat yang sepi karena saat ini mereka sudah duduk berdampingan disalah satu kursi berbentuk lingkaran dengan adanya tanaman yang melekat pada kawat.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, terdapat sebuah pancuran berukuran cukup besar dengan dipadupadankan lampu berwarna warni membuat air mancur itu terlihat begitu indah dimalam hari ini, suara gemersik airnya pun begitu merdu mengiringi moment mereka.

Sebelum mereka sampai ketempat ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo menyempatkan untuk pergi ke Minimarket, mereka membeli dua kaleng kopi hangat juga satu botol air mineral dingin.

Kyungsoo menerima uluran kaleng kopi yang terasa hangat dari Jongin setelah pemuda itu membukakan untuknya.

Dengan pelan ia menyesapnya kemudian mendesah pelan. Kopinya benar-benar enak.

"Ini" Jongin kembali mengulurkan satu botol minuman. Kyungsoo masih melihatnya tak berniat untuk mengambil, ayolah malam ini begitu dingin dan kenapa Jongin membelikannya air kemasan dingin. Walaupun ia sempat berlari dengan Jongin tadi, jujur saja ia tidak begitu haus.

"Ambil, tanganku pegal" Jongin sedikit memajukannya agar Kyungsoo mengambilnya. Namun Kyungsoo tetap diam.

"Aku tidak mau" Kyungsoo akhirnya bersuara.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk meminumnya, tapi kompreslah pipimu"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kemudian mengerjap, dan beberapa detik selanjutnya Kyungsoo mendesah karena hawa dingin itu menyapa kulit pipinya.

"Dingin" Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya dari permukaan botol yang dipenuhi titik-titik air akibat kondesasi. "Tahanlah sebentar" ucap Jongin lembut, ia menarik kepala Kyungsoo dan kembali menempelkan botol dingin itu diwajah Kyungsoo. Jongin terdiam melihat Kyungsoo meringis menahan sakit.

"Biar aku saja" Kyungsoo mengambil alih botol dari tangan Jongin.

Jongin kembali menikmati kopi kalengnya sesekali ia melihat Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat meringis sakit.

"Ini membuatku basah" keluh Kyungsoo, Jongin memperhatikan gadis itu kini berusaha menghilangkan air yang berada dipermukaan botol.

"OMO" gadis itu setengah memekik, membuat Jongin langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Lihatlah ini, ini Kim Wo Bin" seru Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar gadis itu tersenyum. Jemarinya mencoba mengusap air yang masih membasahi botol. Tapi usahanya itu sepertinya percuma saja.

Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Benar dikemasan botol air itu ada gambar aktor yang tengah naik daun saat ini. Padahal saat Jongin membeli tadi ia mengambilnya random.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali"

"Eum aku senang, aku rasa kau tidak sengaja memilih yang ini, terimakasih aku menyukainya" Kyungsoo masih tersenyum, Jongin menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"M..mwo?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya, gadis itu masih tersenyum sambil menatap kemasan air yang dibelinya. Mulut Jongin membulat ingin berkata sesuatu tapi tak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Ia mendelikan matanya saat melihat Kyungsoo kini kembali menempelkan botol dingin itu kewajahnya. Gadis itu masih tersenyum lebar, karena hanya sebuah gambar.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengarahkan wajahnya seperti itu?"

Jongin memprotes Kyungsoo, sepertinya gadisnya ini benar-benar ingin membuatnya kesal. Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan posisi memegang botolnya.

Bagaimana Jongin tidak marah saat ini, Jongin begitu kesal karena Kyungsoo terlihat begitu senang karena mendapati wajah idolanya tertempel pada kemasan air dan dengan sengaja gadis itu mengarahkan wajah sang idola agar menempel dipipinya.

"Putar botolnya" titah Jongin tajam, Kyungsoo seolah tidak mendengarnya.

Jongin memutar botol plastik itu membuat Kyungsoo mulai menunjukan ekspresi kesalnya. "Begini lebih baik"

"Astaga apa kau cemburu pada botol ini?" Kyungsoo memprotes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho memutuskan untuk pulang, sudah sekitar satu jam ia mencari Jongin dan Kyungsoo namun ia tak kunjung menemukan mereka. Suho menghempaskan bokongnya di Sofa, raut wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Suho-ah, kau pulang sendiri? Appamu dan Jongin mana?"

"mereka masih disana" desah Suho, perkataannya tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Taemin mengangguk dan duduk di samping Suho. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo? ceritakan pada eomma"

"aku tidak mau membahasnya eomma, aku lelah. Aku mau tidur. Selamat malam"

Taemin memandang kepergian Suho dengan wajah tak percayanya. Astaga anak sulungnya baru saja mengacuhkannya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu utama berhasil terbuka, ternyata Tuan Kim baru saja datang.

"apa Suho dan Jongin sudah pulang?"

"suho? Dia baru saja, tapi Jongin bukankah seharusnya dia pulang denganmu?"

"Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kabur"

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

**Halo semua, 12154kaisoo comeback. Bagaimana kabar kalian, aku 'tidak baik'. Oke chap ini memang aku sengaja belum munculin konflik. Biarin kaisoo happy-happy aja dulu.**

**Sedikit curhat, oke waktu itu tiga hari seblum UN tepat dimana hari jumat tgl 01 april, yah kalian tahu ada berita apa di hari itu, awalnya aku kira itu Cuma april fool tapi ternyata 'sm confirm'(berharap itu Cuma settingan) tapi fakta yang ada mengatakan lain, selamat untuk KAISTAL SHIPPER. Walaupun begitu aku mengdukung demi kebahagian Kai. Sedikit.**

**Jadi selama ini moment sweet Kaisoo yang aku download dan aku lihat berulang kali itu apa? aku ngerasa ada yang aneh sama kalian. Huwaaa susah dijabarkan.**

**Mood yang tadinya semangat langsung turun dan untung aja nggak ngenggagu konsentrasi aku buat ngerjain UN. Kecewa? sedikit, sedih? iya. Nangis? iya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, gpp deh. Tapi aku selalu tetep jadi KAISOO SHIPPER, walaupun mood buat nulis dan update hilang aku inget kalian… kalian pasti nunggu *huah...pede. tapi aku gak janji bakal fast update, untuk post cerita barupun aku ragu, karena apa? Aku takut kehilangan feel. Setelah selesai Un aku coba-coba buat stalk Kaistal, dan gambar-gambar mereka bikin aku antara percaya sama enggak, belum lagi sama kabar-kabar negatif Kai. Entah itu bener atau salah. Aku selalu tetep percaya dan menyukai dia. **

**Belakangan ini aku baca fanfic dari beberapa author, asal kalian tahu akau cuma baca notenya doang. Fanfic yang mereka post pasti bikin aku mewek nantinya, baca notenya aja udah bikin aku baper. **

**Delusi, satu kata untuk Kaisso shipper. TAPI AKU SELALU TETEP JADI KAISOO SHIPPER.**

**Aku tunggu kabar membahagiakan itu. Kabar apa? Kabar kamu putus 'dengannya' karena jujur aku sedikit tidak suka. maaf untuk K*****L shipper. **

**Mau tanya satu hal, apa kalian kecewa kalau aku discontinued ALWAYS BE MINE? Jujur aku ragu untuk update ff itu, yah kalian tahu orang ketiga di ff itu siapa, rencana yang udah aku susun rapih berantakan gitu aja setelah berita itu muncul. Dan aku ragu buat lanjut ff itu, miris bgt yah antara cerita sama kenyataan. Bener-bener terbalik. *tears. Susah bgt untuk ngembaliin mood seperti semula.**

**Ah ya sudahlah, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca**

**Love you all**

**Pay pay**

**RIVIEW YAH…..**


End file.
